Romance of the Seven Chakras
by Devi77
Summary: This is a very intriguing Big O story in which Roger and Dorothy find themselves in both flashbacks and steamy romance.  This is my first Big O story arc, so enjoy the show!
1. Chapter 1: The Prelude

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O_ Story)**

**Chapter 1: The Prelude**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show. Rated M for steamy details)

It had been over a month since the fall of Big Fau as I was busy doing what I do best: negotiating in this city of amnesia. Somehow, I was back from a job that I did when I negotiated for the safety of a researcher's daughter. I was very tired from my work as I was showing signs of overwork and stress. It wasn't long until I was forced to go to a doctor to get checked out as soon as possible. I never liked being in a clinic, but I was brought in for my own good as I was most likely to endure a physical examination. Being in a doctor's office was a pain in the ass, but I had no choice but to get checked out regardless.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Smith," said a doctor with silver hair.

"I feel tired," I answered as I began to feel the blood pressure cuff wrap around my arm.

"It's not the first time that you had a physical examination and it'll not be the last."

"What's the verdict, anyway?"

"Your blood pressure is off the roof. Looks like that you need to get a full week's rest if you want to function normally."

I sighed as the doctor shoved a thermometer in my mouth. Waiting patiently, I was still sitting still in the chair next to the examination bed as I was starting to get a little annoyed. This wasn't like me to just sit in the doctor's office and be probed and prodded, but I had to endure it, regardless. It wasn't long until the doctor removed the thermometer from my mouth as I was about to hear his verdict. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to hear good news in this daunting inquisition anytime soon.

"You're temperature is a degree higher than your normal one," said the doctor.

"That's touching," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now then, Mr. Smith, jacket and necktie off and unbutton your shirt collar. I need to listen to your heart."

I sighed again as I took off my jacket and necktie and later unbuttoned my shirt collar. When the doctor took out his stethoscope, he was about to examine my pounding heart as I felt the cold diaphragm part touch my chest. I continued to breathe in and out as the doctor continued to listen to the sound of my heartbeat. After the examination, I was ready to hear the verdict of my overworked condition as the doctor put his stethoscope away.

"You need to take it easy for a while, Mr. Smith," he said.

"I was afraid of that," I said.

"When was the last time that you took a week off?"

"I have no idea, but I've had a whole lot of work on my desk so far."

I got up as I buttoned back up my shirt collar and put on my necktie. When I got my jacket on, I left the doctor's office as I walked towards my car. Yes, I was returning home after a hectic string of jobs that I did before I wound up in the inquisition. One week off was something that I'll never be accustomed to till the day I die. Anyway. I was starting to feel on edge lately as if something was beckoning me to look for clues. Upon my return home, I went back towards the living room as I saw Dorothy playing the piano. With the sound of calm piano music filling the room, I was happy to be home as I sat down on the couch.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" asked Dorothy.

"I've been overdoing it again," I answered.

"You know you shouldn't overwork yourself too much."

"Dorothy..., sometimes I get the feeling that we both knew each other for a long time now. Perhaps we should focus-"

Without hesitation, Dorothy got up as she grabbed me by the arm. She knew that I was in need of a week full of rest as she hauled me to my room. I didn't want to be pulled around by an android in my mode of convalescence, but I was in bad shape as I was walked towards my bed. She may have been slender and petite, but she is very strong as well I can tell you that. Even though the events of the demise of Big Fau occurred a month ago, I was starting to renew my job here as a negotiator as I was still having the same feelings of uncertainty as I was about to have a week of recovery ahead.

"Listen here, Dorothy," I said defensively. "I don't have time time to lie down right now."

"You should listen to your doctor's advice every once in a while," she said as she set me down.

"Alright, but could you _please_ let me take a shower first."

Without hesitation, I got up from my bed as I went towards my bathroom. Stripping off my clothes, I tossed them in the hamper as I stepped into the shower. Turning on the hot water, I felt the steam of the shower drenching me as I was fully calm by the warmth. Sometimes, I enjoyed the hot shower as I was busy scrubbing myself clean. After rinsing myself off, I turned off the water as I stepped out of it and wrapped myself with a towel around my waist. Something told me that I was about to experience something else as I began to feel dizzy. What was happening to me? I thought that the battle with Big Fau and the Union was over, but I began to feel the effects of a brand new flashback.

There were images of people who have lived peacefully before Paradigm City lost all its Memories forty years ago. Somehow, everyone was on their knees praying to some deity as they later saw two people come forward all dressed in strange clothing. One of them was a man who was holding his wife's hand as he was considered to be one of the divine. Who was he? When was this taking place long ago? Was it long before Paradigm City was created... or was it something else? The woman who was the man's wife had long red hair that came down to her feet as she was fully loyal to him. To my shock, I found that the man and woman both looked like me and Dorothy as they were considered to be very powerful beings long before the events that took away Paradigm City's Memories. It wasn't long until I was waking back up to reality as I was on the floor shaking in a fetal position.

"Roger, are you alright?" asked Dorothy as she came into my bathroom.

"I just need to go and rest," I said in a shaky voice.

"Come on, I'll help you up."

"Don't worry about it. Dorothy..., I saw some flashbacks."

"The ones about the Memory children?"

"No..., these ones are different.."

Dorothy helped me up despite the fact that I was naked with a towel around my waist as we went out of the bathroom and into my room. Now, Dorothy turned around as I grabbed some clean underwear and pajamas from my drawer as I got myself dressed. Putting the towel in the hamper in my bathroom, Dorothy resumed in watching over me as I got into my bed. Somehow, a full week of rest would sure have some effects, but I was worried stiff as I was about to have more flashbacks about the couple that stood out in a time that I wasn't familiar with. I was scared to death as I was shaking with fear. I was aware of the flashbacks as had my hands cover my face.

"Are you alright?" asked Dorothy.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"You look pale. Shall I call for Norman?"

"No..., I'll be fine. I just-"

Dorothy felt my forehead as it was hot to the touch. I was very ill as I was exhausted from my days of overwork and long hours. Something was wrong with me as I was shaking with a feeling of fear rattling my bones. I was scared with such fear that was as powerful as the journey to the underground tunnel and those terrifying flashbacks that scared me for a while. With the flashbacks occurring again, I saw the very same divine couple dressed in holy clothes as they were sitting together meditating in front of a strange god deity that was blue with a third eye on his forehead. Somehow, the deity rose up as he was pointing his finger at something that wasn't there just like the Howitzer tanks pointing at the sky when Big Fau was standing piously in the city.

"Roger Smith..." he said as he was still pointing his finger. "Remember the Seven Chakras, for the souls of you and your beloved will begin to awaken them!"

I snapped out of my frightened state as I saw Dorothy putting a wet cloth on my forehead. I wasn't my normal self as I was seeing the android mirroring the woman that I saw in my flashbacks. I felt as if I knew Dorothy for a long time as I began to calm down. She was looking at me as she was tending to my ill and fragile health, for I had a bad feeling since I went up against Big Fau a month ago. I was even starting to get my life back together as well.

"Dorothy,..." I said as I was feeling very tired. "I feel as if I've known you forever..."

"Roger..." she said. "Just try and get some rest. Dinner will be ready soon and I'll have Norman fetch you when it's done."

"The Seven Chakras... I have to remember them."

"Seven Chakras?...You are really such a louse..., Roger Smith."

For the first time, Dorothy smiled as she was holding my hand. Somehow, with her intuition, she was feeling the instinct of love as she kissed me on the forehead. I smiled back at her as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was calmed with the same concern that was with me the whole time as I was about to enter the world of dreams.

###

"_You_ don't know exactly what sort of being you _really_ are, do you? That's why you're frustrated. Do you intend to spend the rest of your life living that way,...Negotiator?"

Those words of Alex Rosewater continued to haunt me as I was still dreaming of the flashbacks that featured me and Dorothy all dressed up is strange clothes. To my surprise, I saw Dorothy naked with not only longer hair that went down to her feet, but she had nothing on but gold jewelry all over her body. Even _I _was in the nude as I had the same gold jewelry all over me. We were both naked as we tended to get a little closer to each other. She looked even more beautiful than that time she wore that red mini-dress when I saved her from Beck's clutches. She even had red lipstick on her lips as she was walking closer towards me. Just as I was about to embrace her, I was woken up by a knock on the door as I got out of bed and opened it up.

"Dinner is served, Master Roger," said Norman as he was standing by my door,

"I'll be right there," I said.

Putting on my robe, I left my room as I went straight to the dining room. The smell of piping hot soup filled the air as I sat down in my usual place at the table. It was something that felt like home as I was more than likely to be home in convalescence. After that trip to the doctor's office, I was left with no choice but to take a week off and stay home. Perhaps that this is some sort of therapeutic thing to rest and recover, but I've also had those unnerving flashbacks that featured me and Dorothy in such a perverse manner. I never told her about the naked truth about my dream as I was waiting for my bowl of soup. Perhaps after this, I would be falling asleep once again to dream of the same thing that was going on in my head for a while.

###

A few hours later, I returned to bed after enjoying some dinner. The dreams and flashbacks in my head began to become more intense as I returned into the same dream with me and Dorothy bare naked, but with gold jewelry all over us. To my surprise, I saw a canopy bed that had black curtains as it drew me towards it with Dorothy in tow. I was feeling the very moment of pleasure creeping up on me as I laid down on the bed. With Dorothy laying beside me, she was waiting for me to take her as I began to kiss her all over her body. She looked beautiful in her gold jewelry as I was stroking her red hair. What was happening to me? Why am I in such strange flashbacks all of a sudden? I was looking at Dorothy's body as she was even spreading her legs for me to enter into absolute pleasure. Her whole self was more human in this dream than in the real world as an android when she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me on top of her. I was starting to get the feeling of sexual desire as an arousing urge started to take over my loins.

And soon, I decided to enter where I needed to go as I was feeling more aroused by the sensual desire that took over me. I was deep inside of her as she was holding me close to her. The both of us were engulfed by the overwhelming desire that made us more unique in our moment of pleasure. I was thrusting back and forth in a gentle motion as I was giving her more of this strange desire. The moment had put us is our climax as we were starting to get tired. With my release sealing our pleasure, we were both tired as we held each other in our arms.

It wasn't long until I woke up and found Dorothy in bed beside me as she was wearing a revealing nightgown. Once again, I have seen her with her short hair and dour look on her face as she was even willing to play the role of my lover... or maybe she's more than just a complicated android. It didn't matter to me because I loved her just the way she is regardless of her being a machine. Stroking her red hair, I was happy to have her with me as I was about to fall asleep in my bed.

"Oh, Dorothy," I said.

###

The next morning, I was starting to enjoy my week of convalescence as I was sleeping in my bed. As usual, I woke up with the piano playing in the background as I got up and stormed out of my room. Why does Dorothy have to wake me up all of a sudden? Yes, she plays the piano, but does she have to do it early in the morning? I was definitely _not_ a morning person as I was prone to working late in the day and onto evening. Anyway, I didn't have anything better to do than just complain at Dorothy for waking me up with that god-awful piano.

"You with that piano is far more worse than an alarm clock!" I yelled.

"It's a tradition, Roger," said Dorothy. "You _know_ that I'll always keep playing early in the morning when you lie around in bed for too long."

"Well, it's no use binding the piano because that got me kidnapped a long time ago."

"By the way, Roger, someone's waiting in your office."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Didn't _anyone_ see that I'm in convalescence due to overwork?"

"_Not_ this one," said a middle-aged man who was all dressed in burgundy clothes.

"Ezekiel McCordle? The richest man in East Town?"

This man, Ezekiel McCordle, was not only the richest man in East Town, but he was eager to hire me to do a negotiation as well. McCordle, himself, was also one of the members of a group called the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose, a society that recently took over management of the Paradigm Corporation since the fall of Alex Rosewater and Big Fau. He knew that I was in convalescence, but his offer proved to be a serious task to perform, especially when it came to my job as a negotiator.

"I'd like you to do a negotiation for me," he said seriously.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to negotiate on a deal of lost Memories. The Memories themselves are called the Seven Chakras. I know that Alex Rosewater wanted to make this whole world in his image, but this form of Memories is the one that exists outside the Domes."

"So the Seven Chakras exist somewhere here, don't they, Mr. McCordle."

"Someone else is after them, Mr. Smith. If I were you, I'd watch your back on this job."

"Thanks for the reminder. So much for following doctor's orders while in convalescence."

Once again, I was back on my feet as I was ready to accept the job offer from Ezekiel McCordle, the man who was part of the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose. After having some breakfast, I was ready to go as I got dressed in my famous black suit. I had to conduct a negotiation regardless as I walked out to my car and drove off to East Town. I may have been foiled by work, but the lost Memories called the Seven Chakras were as vital as any other Memory in this city of amnesia. When I reached East Town, I drove towards Ezekiel McCordle's house as it was as big as the villa of Alex Rosewater. With my car parked, I got out of it as I stepped into the house where some maids were busy accompanying my client.

"Looks like you made it on time, Mr. Smith," said McCordle.

"So, Mr. McCordle, what _are _the Seven Chakras?" I asked.

"The Seven Chakras are the most sacred Memories as they are the most pure. Only two souls outside the Domes possess them when they enter either flashbacks or a dream state."

"So, we need to find them before something terrible happens, don't we?"

"The Seven Chakras exist in the body, for they are the most exquisite of all Memories. The first one is Sahasrara, which exists in the crown of the head. The second is Ajna, which exists on the brow of the forehead. The third is Vishuddha, which exists in the throat. The fourth is Anahata, which exists in the heart. The fifth is Manipura, which exists in the gut. The sixth is Swadhisthana, which exists in the lower part of your back. And finally, the seventh is Muladhara, which exists in the very part of sensual arousal. All seven are very pure Memories because they are very valuable to the highest bidder."

"I'll see to the negotiation in progress, Mr. McCordle. By the way, _who_ are the two souls who outside the domes that have a destiny to awaken the Seven Chakras?"

"The two souls are none other than _you_ and your beloved android lover, Mr. Negotiator."

So, I was thrusted back into a disturbing plot of stealing lost Memories as I found myself wondering about my part in awakening the Seven Chakras. Even Dorothy was put in the middle of this serious negotiation as well, for even _she _was vital into awakening the Seven Chakras as well as me. The job I took was a more complicated one as I was ready to find out more about the flashbacks that I had yesterday. I even remembered the deity's message clearly as it burned into my mind.

"Remember the Seven Chakras, for the souls of you and your beloved will begin to awaken them!"

It was the same message that was given to me as I later stopped at a traffic light. As usual, the Military Police were patrolling the city as I even saw Dan Dastun driving in one of the cop cars that passed by. It had been a month since Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose took over the Paradigm Corporation as they even reinstated Dastun as well as the Anderson and Roddenberry squads who rose against Alex Rosewater and Big Fau. It was business as usual when it came to the Military Police standing up for justice and honor as they went by. As the traffic light turned green, I drove over to the street that I needed to go as I was heading over to the Speakeasy. Just as I was about to make a stop over there, I saw an attack drone pop out of nowhere as it was approaching towards me. I recognized that drone model anywhere as its counterparts attacked my home and snatched Dorothy for her Memories.

I couldn't let it get in my way as I turned around and went towards home. Well, so much for going to the Speakeasy. The attack drone jumped swiftly as it was on top of my car. My heart pounded with such fear as I tried to shake the drone off of the car. This one was different as it refused to let go of me no matter what the situation. What was it after? Why was it after me? I had to shake it off fast before it did more damage. To my shock, I remembered McCordle's warning as he told me that something else is after the Seven Chakras. Whoever is after the Seven Chakras must be desperate enough to sell them for a lot of money... or was it for something else?

"The two souls are none other than _you_ and your beloved android lover, Mr. Negotiator."

And so, the battle for these pure Memories began as I was caught in the middle of a battle that had me worried. With the attack drone still attached to the car, it had something else in mind, but I had a trump card in my deck. Going into a narrow tunnel, I realized that the attack drone was too big to fit in it as I went through when it was shaken off for good. I may have shaken off the attack drone, but I was worried to death as I heard my radio beeping. It must have been Norman informing me that dinner was ready, but when I reached for the receiver, I was in for a real shock when it wasn't what I expected to hear on the sly.

"So, you've managed to shake off that drone, didn't you,... Negotiator," said a man's voice.

"Who are you?" I cried. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm here for the Seven Chakras and _you _are one of the two souls that can awaken them. Oh, those pure Memories... They will be returned to the rightful heirs to Memory..., for the rightful heirs are none other than the Union!"

"So, you're from the Union, aren't you? Well, your commander is no longer living when she unleashed Behemoth!"

"You can't hide forever..., Roger Smith!"

I finally drove out of the tunnel as I was on my way home. To my assumptions, the Union was still active as it was still hiding out from the lands beyond, especially the Outlands. It seemed that they were after the Seven Chakras as they were even ready to attack me because of them. I had to return home quickly as I had to make sure that I didn't have a repeat offender like last time when those drones attacked my home. I had to hurry and get home fast!...Dorothy...!

"Hang on, Dorothy! I'm on my way!"

###

Dorothy was busy cleaning the house as she saw me return home with a scared look on my face. I was worried about her as I held her in my arms. Dorothy didn't know what to think as she was realizing the human emotion of concern in her machine brain. I didn't want her to be taken away again as I felt scared for her safety. I wanted to hold her gently... No- I wanted to take her in my arms and give her pleasure if I have to! Those uneasy feelings were more than just a coincidence as I felt a creeping urge pass through my loins. I had to suppress it because it wasn't like me to see Dorothy and make love to her on the sly when the both of us were targeted for something that was most likely to awaken those Seven Chakras.

"Is something wrong, Roger?" asked Dorothy.

"I was... worried about you," I answered.

"I thought you had a job to do today."

"Dorothy, remember those attack drones that trashed this mansion? One of them tried to attack me, but I got away."

"Roger, those flashbacks... I've been experiencing them as well."

"Are you sure? What did you see?"

"I saw you with no clothes on, but you're wearing gold jewelry all over your body."

Without warning, Dorothy grabbed me by the arm as she hauled me into my room. She knew of the flashbacks that she had as she began to take off my jacket and necktie. What was she doing? Why was she so intent on seducing me so far? And so, she was kissing me with her lips as she had me pinned on the floor. What was happening to the both of us? Why were we involved in awakening the Seven Chakras all of a sudden? With my shirt unbuttoned, I was on the bed as I had my chest exposed. My heartbeat began to go on overdrive as I saw Dorothy taking off her dress and revealing her white slip underneath. She was ready for me to give pleasures to as I saw her undo my belt and unzip my pants. I began to feel the same urge that bothered me earlier as I decided to "merge" with her.

And so, I was on top of her as I felt the intention to take off her stockings and undergarments and began to spread her legs open. She was wanting me as I fished out the "tubal flesh" from my pants and gently went deep inside. These feelings that were haunting me had taken their toll as I was gently thrusting deep with such passion. Dorothy clung onto me as she had her slender hands clasped around my waist. Her hold on me was as similar as before when she was controlled by Beck, but she was as gentle like me.

"Roger..." she said as she pinned me on top of her. "I love _you_."

"I know..." I said.

Both of us were in the very same desire that was about to bring us to the point of climax. I continued to give Dorothy more pleasure until I was completely spent. The sensual encounter even caused me to release as I was feeling exhausted. Even Dorothy was nearly spent as well as she saw me stroke her red hair. Pulling out of her, I zipped back up my pants as I put on my belt and buttoned up my shirt. As for Dorothy, however, she put back on her undergarments and stockings as she was feeling more at ease with the desire that she felt in her mechanical brain. Something was strange in our behavior, for it wasn't normal and needed to be subdued as soon as possible. After having Dorothy in my mansion, despite having all the strict rules around here, I was happy to have her in my life more than anything as I was very content in my moment of sensual intimacy and love for this complicated android who was now my lover.

"I guess that this romance has something in common with the both of us, don't you agree?" I said.

"Roger," said Dorothy. "Whenever we have time to merge, can we possibly do it again?"

###

Norman was on his tea break as he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it up, he saw an android in a beige trenchcoat standing at the front as he was wearing a fedora. The android himself was none other than the investigator, R. Frederick O'Reilly, who was also known for investigating the incidents of an android crusher months ago. This time, he meant business as he was on another assignment that was given to him by the Lancastrian Red Rose.

"Excuse me," he said. "I would like to see Roger Smith and Miss Wayneright."

"Do you have an appointment?" asked Norman.

"I was sent in by the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose to question Mr. Smith about the drone that attacked him earlier."

"Drone? Oh, dear Lord! Could it be one of the same machines that attacked this mansion?"

"It's the same prototype. Anyway, I'd like to see Mr. Smith if you don't mind."

O'Reilly walked past Norman as he went inside the mansion. Norman followed the android as they went straight into the living room. To their surprise, they saw me and Dorothy come out of my room as we were back in our usual clothes. As for O'Reilly, however, he was there to question me about the attack drone that stood in my way earlier. To my assumptions, I had a feeling that he was also interested in the pure Memories, the Seven Chakras, for they were resonating within both me and Dorothy despite the fact that we were having flashbacks of our past lives.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. O'Reilly?"

"Roger Smith," he said. "I believe that you and Miss Wayneright should come with me for questioning."

"Who authorized this order?"

"It is none other than the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Sahasrara

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 2: Sahasrara**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for strong sexual content.)

I arrived in my car as I had Dorothy and O'Reilly in tow. This wasn't my day as I drove over to the East Town Dome. The place where I needed to go was an address known as Cobbler's Glen, the main headquarters of the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose. When I parked my car, I got out as Dorothy and O'Reilly followed suit. All three of us went inside this vast castle as it even rivaled both the Paradigm Dome and the house of the late Dr. Wayneright. To my surprise, I saw many men and male androids watching from the sides as they were astonished to see me and Dorothy for a long time since the fall of Alex Rosewater and Big Fau. Something told me that they were on the brink of discovery as they were awaiting my opinion as a negotiator.

"Roger Smith and Miss Dorothy Wayneright," said McCordle as he was standing in front of a portrait of a red rose. "It seemed that O'Reilly had fetched you on the sly, didn't he?"

"Something unusual is going on, isn't there, Mr. McCordle?" I said.

"We've found something that might interest even _you_, Mr Negotiator."

"What is it that you found?"

"You'll see... Mr. O'Reilly, if you please, escort our two guests to the garden."

"I'll see to that, Mr. McCordle," he said.

And so, Dorothy and I followed both O'Reilly and McCordle as they led us to a sunny atrium that many plants and flowers inside. The place itself was beautiful as it even had many red roses blooming all over the walls. When we stopped in the center, we saw a rare sphere that contained some sort of flower that had a rainbow of petals. It was even more prettier than a bluebell as it was glowing like the advent that crashed into the city. What was it, anyway? Was it one of the pure Memories, the Seven Chakras? I had to know for sure, but still, Dorothy and I were the two souls that were made to awaken all Seven Chakras, for another battle is most likely to be brewing any day now.

"Is that a flower?" asked Dorothy curiously.

"It is the Sahasrara Chakra," said McCordle. "This is one of the pure Memories that was awakened."

"The question is: _who_ exactly awakened them?" I asked.

"Why, it is _you_ and Miss Dorothy who brought it back from its slumber. This crown Chakra is as powerful as any Core Memory that resides in a Megadeus. Now, Mr. O'Reilly can show you to the waiting room for questioning as planned."

When Dorothy and I were escorted by O'Reilly, we entered a waiting room that was as vast as a lobby when we sat down on a leather sofa. The android escort meant business as he was concerned about the drone that attacked me on my way home. I had a feeling that he was up to something as he drew out a photo of the drone that stood in my way. Somehow, he was concerned for not only for my safety, but for Dorothy as well. It wasn't the first time that she faced O'Reilly when she was brought in for questioning when the android assassin tried to kill her for her Memories.

"Roger Smith," said O'Reilly. "You _do_ recall this attack drone that tried to do away with you, don't you?"

"It's the same one," I answered. "Its distant cousins were also responsible for trashing my home a few weeks ago."

"That drone..." said Dorothy as she recognized the resemblance. "It's like the ones who took me for my Memories."

"Whoever sent that drone to attack Roger is most likely to be after _both _of you," said O'Reilly.

"But why?"

"Because the both of you have the power to awaken all of the Seven Chakras. That's all I know."

It was happening so fast as the attack drones who trashed my home were on the move once again. Who was stockpiling them and why were they made to attack me and Dorothy so readily? Something was wrong here when the Seven Chakras debacle was brought up on the sly. Even in this waiting room, I was feeling unsteady as I had a feeling of concern. Someone else was after them as I suspected one of the biggest threats of Paradigm City: the Union. The unknown caller who called me earlier had a trump card on his own as he was up to no good. I had to tell O'Reilly about the man who sent that attack drone sooner or later.

"Mr. O'Reilly," I said. "There was a man who called me with radio contact earlier. He said that the pure Memories, the Seven Chakras, will be returned to the rightful heirs to Memory. I believe that the Union's been responsible for sending that attack drone."

"The Union no longer exists, Mr. Smith," said O'Reilly. "These people who call themselves that are just a lowly band of sneak thieves."

"What about those Megadeuses that came from the lands beyond carrying the parts to Big Fau? What about the atrocities that Vera Ronstadt committed when she brought in that two-headed robot and unleashed that Hydra in the city? Do you think that _these _pathetic incidents exist?"

"You went up against Agent 12, didn't you?"

"Yes, I faced her twice: once in the tunnels and the second time when she was hurting Angel."

"You mean Agent 340? It seems that she now calls herself Angel Rosewater, but she works at a fashion firm. There is also the same riddle that you told her: 'A bird whose wings have been plucked will shed all its feathers and will turn into the beast it was before it evolved into a bird.'"

"I can't involve Angel in this right now, for she was also involved in the Union. Let's just say that she is working in a more comfortable profession than that of being Alex Rosewater's secretary. As for the Seven Chakras, they are more powerful as any Megadeus."

"You are quite correct, but the First Chakra was awakened by what you humans call 'holistic sexual energy.' It emerged last night when it appeared out of nowhere."

"Are you certain?" asked Dorothy.

"I believe so. Now, if you don't mind, would the two of you come with me to the examining room?"

Without hesitation, Dorothy and I followed our android escort as we went into a room that looked like a large doctor's office. There was even a bathroom with a shower in it as we were most likely to be subjected to some sort of experiment. Dorothy, however, went in first as she stripped off her clothing and stepped into the shower. Even an android needed to be cleaned up as she turned on the warm water and cleaned herself off. With some clean clothes that consist of some undergarments and a flannel nightgown waiting near the hamper, Dorothy finished up as she turned off the hot water. Getting out of the shower, she dried herself with a towel as she wrapped herself with it.

With the protocol awaiting her to put on her clothes, she removed the towel as she put it in the hamper. Dressed in the flannel nightgown, she left the bathroom as she sat down beside me. It was soon to be my turn as I went into the bathroom and took off all my clothes and stuffed them into the hamper. Removing my watch, I stepped into the shower as I turned on the warm water. There was a form of protocol to follow when I saw the clean hospital gown and undergarments next to the hamper. Scrubbing myself clean, I was starting to feel like myself again, but I was about to undergo a more unusual experiment with Dorothy. Getting out of the shower, I dried myself off as I put on my hospital gown and watch when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Roger," said Dorothy as she saw me sit down next to her. "This experiment is beginning to worry me."

"Now _that's_ an emotion that I never saw before on you," I said. "I'm starting to get a little worried about this experiment as well."

"They want to examine us and then see us merge, don't they?"

"I'm not too fond of this examination, but if we follow along, I know that they'll get the results that they need."

To our shock, we saw a group of medical technicians walk into the examining room. There were a few nurses in that group as they had the Red Rose insignia on their lab coats. Dorothy was the first to be examined as she was placed on a hospital bed. There was a strange tube as large as a giant capsule as the bed was moved inside of it. The scanning of Dorothy proved to be more than just an examination as the medical technicians saw her metal skeleton along with some fluid that was absorbed into such a marvel that the late Dr. Wayneright created. There was even a spike of aural energy that accompanied this strange examination that Dorothy endured.

"Her mechanical body is unique," said a male technician.

"This android's body has some semen in it which has been absorbed like the oil she uses," said a female technician. "Perhaps she is has a little more than just her Memories and intuition."

"Her aura is off the roof! No android has ever experienced such energy quite like this!"

"The analysis of the android is done. Now, we'll examine Mr. Smith."

When Dorothy emerged from the tube from the hospital bed as she stepped out of it. Soon, it was my turn as I settled myself down on the hospital bed. When I was dragged into the tube, I was scanned properly as I had an unusual aura that was as vast as Dorothy's. Somehow, my impulses and sexual urge began to creep up on me once again as I was feeling a longing for the android who was my lover..., no, my beloved!

"Mr. Smith's heart rate has jumped!" said the female technician. "It's as if he's feeling uneasy."

"Nonsense, it's his sexual responses that respond to his physiological ones," said the male technician. "His responses occur once he is most likely to be aroused by something in the brain."

The tube opened up as I emerged from the hospital bed. I was relieved that was over, but the urge that was bottled up inside continued to boil over as I was longing for Dorothy. The technicians along with O'Reilly, left the room as they were letting us have a little bit of privacy. It wasn't long until I saw Dorothy walk closer to me and reached underneath my hospital gown to dig at something familiar. She was also longing for me as she felt me kissing her soft lips. The urge grew stronger as I was putting my arms around Dorothy. With nothing underneath, she was ready for the taking as she felt my hands touching her breasts beneath her nightgown. Despite the fact of the hardness for an android, she had a soft chest that was more unusual than anything in her mechanical body. I was ready to merge with her at any time now.

With the results still at bay, we had no choice but to lay down on the hospital bed together. I was on top of Dorothy as I spread out her legs and slowly entered inside. Without delay, we were inside the tube as we were given our moment of privacy together. I was gently inward as I felt Dorothy's slender hands clasping my waist. The technicians who left the room were awaiting the results of the climax that we were about to embark upon. I was thrusting gently as I was stroking Dorothy's red hair. I wanted her more than anything as I felt the urge taking me over. My body was reacting to something fierce as I unleashed a more powerful release. When our moment was over, the tube opened as we emerged from the hospital bed and onto the sofa. We were both exhausted as we held hands together with such love and desire.

"It's gonna be a long day," I said.

"Roger," said Dorothy. "This desire... What does it mean?"

"Nobody knows, but I bet that O'Reilly and those technicians are most likely to figure out how we can awake those Seven Chakras."

"The Crown Chakra was awakened, you know."

"Dorothy, sometimes that we have more desire than what we know. It's as if I had a feeling of such longing for you despite the fact that you are an android."

"Perhaps there can be a more functional time to merge."

"It seems to me that our relationship is already changing right in front of our eyes. We even have flashbacks of people that look like us when they feel such intimate desire. Our merging together had made us more likely to be awakening something pure that was beyond our reach long ago. It seems to me that-"

O'Reilly stepped back into the examination room as he was waiting for us to come along with him. He meant business as Dorothy and I followed him into a vast room that had a canopy bed in it. With our bodies tired from exhaustion, we sat down on the bed as we were awaiting what would happen next in our moment of "examination."

"I've contacted your butler that you two are staying here for tonight," he said.

"I guess that he would be a bit worried," I said.

"By the way, your results are more advanced than any other human or android that ever walked all over this city. As for the Sahasrara Chakra, it continued to glow with more energy than a lightbulb."

"I see... Anyway, tell Mr. McCordle that Dorothy and I are done with our work for now."

O'Reilly left the room as he closed the door behind him. Even as an android, he was concerned about the Seven Chakras as they were the most pure of all Memories. He was also aware of the Union's dastardly activities as he was reading the report of the attack drone that nearly got me. There was trouble brewing, for the Union was _refusing_ to leave quietly.

###

The remains of the attack drone have remained near the narrow tunnel ever since as the Military Police arrived to pick them up. The drone's front was all smashed as it looked like something out of those desert cartoons long ago. When Dastun's cop car pulled up to the attack drone, he got out of it as he was scoping out the remains carefully. Being back on the force, he was also well-aware of the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose's request to send in R. Frederick O'Reilly as there was something more sinister happening in the works. He couldn't stand by and watch as he was most likely to be zeroing in on whatever happened near that narrow tunnel.

"What a mess," he said. "This disaster looks like something out of those cartoons with that animal always chasing the bird."

"Colonel Dastun," said a cop that was standing near the remains of the attack drone. "We've found something!"

"What is it?"

"I appears to be a popped red balloon."

"A red balloon? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"It was found inside of the attack drone."

"Are you saying that those Union bastards are making a comeback?"

"Nobody has had reports of Union activities since Alex Rosewater got put in the loony bin."

Dastun sighed as he was staring at the remains of the red balloon. He remembered the same red balloon that Sybil Rowan held in her hand as she stood in a crowd. He even remembered the Union spies that were rounded up and taken into custody as he was about to find out what was really going on in this city of amnesia. He was also suspicious of the strange activities that the new management of the Paradigm Corporation as they were interested in the collecting and safeguarding the pure Memories from the Union. They may have reinstated his career in the Military Police along with the Anderson and Roddenberry Squads, but they had a motive in maintaining the protection of these pure Memories that were as powerful as the might of the Megadeuses.

"Looks like we're going into overtime," he said.

###

Dorothy and I were still under watch in out guest room as the Order was aware of our awakening of the Seven Chakras. Somehow, we heard the window open as we saw a familiar face enter the room with a large picnic basket. It was Norman all dressed in his motorcycle clothes as he was slipping in undetected from the Order's security. I was happy to see that butler as he even had a picnic blanket in his hands. He was aware of the nightly stay that Dorothy and I had endured as he was eager to step out of the house and bring us some dinner. This was also a relief to us as we were starting to feel trapped in this vast room.

"It's been a while, Norman," I said.

"I wanted to bring you and Dorothy some dinner before I got caught," he said.

"The Order's got plenty of surveillance all over the place."

"Yes, I see that, but when I was off to this place, the Military Police was carting away that drone that tried to attack you on the way home."

"Looks like Dastun's got his hands full."

"Don't forget, sir; there was a red balloon near that attack drone."

"A red balloon?" asked Dorothy. "I've seen one tethered to a statue when I went to the Union hideout."

"It seems that those Union folk have nothing better to do than to attack this city after they removed the chairman of the Paradigm Corporation."

"And what about me and Roger? Are these Union people after us for our Memories?"

This new development of the Union had many new tricks up its sleeve, but as usual, they were still back to their old goal: to steal Memories. The pure Memories that were the Seven Chakras had a more vital important part to play when the First one was awakened. As for me and Dorothy, however, we were happy to see Norman as all three of us ate our dinner, which consisted of something a lot different than normal. It was a strange food that I had never tasted before as I found it very good to my taste despite the lack of normal food. The dinner itself consisted of a green watery-type mixture with cheese and curry. There was a leafy vegetable mixed within that dish as I couldn't get enough of it. We all ate something completely as the dishes and pot were empty.

"Well, I'm off, Master Roger," said Norman as he opened up the window.

"Let us help you with those," I said.

"By the way, sir, you and Dorothy need to be extra careful when those Union folk appear with those nasty drones."

"I've heard that one before..."

And so, Dorothy and I helped Norman clean up as we put the pot and dishes back into the large picnic basket. Even with the picnic blanket in his hands, Norman whisked the basket away and fled out the window. Even when he took off in his motorcycle, he left back to the mansion as he saw the Military Police drive by as they were heading into East Town. What were they up to? Was there a Megadeus crawling around somewhere? He had to tell me as soon as possible, for there was most likely to be trouble brewing in Paradigm City.

###

There was a rumbling sound from far away as it emerged from the river. Something appeared from the water as it resembled the foreign Megadeuses that came here in this city. This Megadeus was different as it had three heads on it instead as it also resembled Bonaparte. With Dastun's platoon closing in on the Megadeus, they were convinced that it was after the pure Memories that were hidden in Cobbler's Glen. And so, it was standing still as it began to fire electric beams at some of the platoon tanks. Dastun was worried as he and his platoon was no match for it.

"This thing's got some balls, I can tell you that!"

No kidding. Dastun was running out of options as he later saw me run out of Cobbler's Glen dressed in a long hospital gown and long black robe. I knew that something was wrong as I saw the three-headed Megadeus slowly skulking towards Cobbler's Glen. I had to get into the action and stop this foreign menace, for it was sent by those who want to steal the pure Memories.

"Big O!" I said as I raised my watch to my lips. "Showtime!

The three-headed Megadeus was instantly stopped not only by Dastun's platoon, but something else that stood in its way... Big O. The black Megadeus emerged from the concrete as I was sitting inside of the cockpit. I was ready for action as I saw the words, "Cast in the Name of God," go by. With the words, "Ye Not Guilty," flashing, I was good to go as I was back in the action once again. It had been a while since the fall of Big Fau as Big O was ready to protect this city once again. After overhauling him since that battle, he was ready to fight as he punched at the three-headed Megadeus. All three of its heads resembled the three foreign ones that appeared from the sea as they carried parts to Big Fau. It had to be stopped before it did any more damage as Big O rammed his fist into the Megadeus's chest while he used his piledriver. The three-headed robot lunged out its drills at Big O as he blocked them with his shielding arms.

"So _you're_ from the Union, aren't you?" I said as I was getting ready to use one of Big O's special moves. "Your masters sure picked the wrong time to rain on the Order's parade by stealing Memories so they can be their rightful heirs! Anyone who sends something like this foreign clunker into this city will pay for it! Count on it!"

With the special control opening up, I pressed down as one of Big O's arms revealed the Thunder Cannon, a gatling arm that was effective in battle as it shot up the three-headed Megadeus and blew it up beyond recognition. Normally, a Megadeus like that one would have had a gaping hole in its chest before it went out of commission, but something else had given Big O some extra power when he used his Thunder Cannon to do away with it. Could it be the Sahasrara Chakra or could it be _me _who was the one who helped awaken it?

With Big O returning underground, I was standing in my nightclothes as I walked back towards Cobbler's Glen. Even Dastun's platoon were astonished when they saw Big O with more power than normal before he went home. Upon my return, I went back into the room as I walked towards the canopy bed. With Dorothy sleeping in the warm blankets, I climbed in with her as I was very tired and sleepy. I simply fell asleep as I was happy to be by Dorothy's side. The energy that we had earlier had a lot of potential in not only awakening the First Chakra, Sahasrara, but it gave Big O an extra boost of power when he took out that Megadeus.

As for the Union, however, they lost this battle as the three-headed Megadeus was blown to bits, but their motives in stealing the pure Memories remains unchanged. With one Chakra awakened, there were six more to go as the battle for the pure Memories has entered into a whole new level.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Results

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 3: The Results**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O _because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for strong sexual content.)

"The whole cast assembled! Is your oh-so-precious Dorothy... Roger's lover?"

I woke up in the same canopy bed in the room I stayed in as I got up and walked towards the window. I was completely naked as I was appearing to be more comfortable that way. With Dorothy still sleeping, she was tired from such excitement as she was also naked as well. After battling that Megadeus with Big O last night, I may have fell asleep, but the both of us had woke up briefly to merge in this vast canopy bed. Our desire toward one another had felt more alive more than anything as we felt more whole as any other human or android that walked in this city.

To my surprise, I saw Dorothy's clothes as well as my own when they were folded neatly and set on the chair by the door. I got dressed first as I got on my undergarments as well as my pants with suspenders. Putting on my shirt and necktie, I was nearly ready to put on my jacket as I saw Dorothy get up with a hint of curiousity in her eyes. She was watching me dress up as I was more beautiful and muscular that way. Getting up, she looked at her clothes as she walked towards them and put them on. As a gentleman, it wasn't my mode to watch women put on and take off their clothes as I turned around and faced the wall. Putting on her dress, undergarments, and slip, Dorothy also put on her stockings and shoes as she walked towards me. She wanted to go home as much as I do when we made up the bed, put our nightclothes in the hamper, and left the room as we went straight into the main hall.

"Good morning, Roger Smith," said McCordle as he was standing in front of the rose portrait. "I see that you and Miss Wayneright are ready to go home."

"We're actually feeling kind of homesick," I said.

"By the way, the results of your 'merging' proved to be astronomical with such power."

"I know. Last night, a Union Megadeus was sent here to attack this place."

"You mean Marat? That's one of those Union clunkers that was stockpiled to storage, but it was awakened with such meddling by its distant countrymen."

"Was there anyone else involved?" asked Dorothy.

"No, but the Military Police got the bits and pieces of what's left of it."

"I see... The Union is-"

"We should get going," I said. "By the way, didn't you say that I should take you home next time?"

"Roger," said McCordle. "Those urges of desire can happen at anytime. When you get home, try and rest up, for you and your android lover will need it."

With that warning, I left Cobbler's Glen as I walked out towards the car with Dorothy walking beside me. Soon, we were on our way home as we missed the mansion very badly. When we finally reached home, I parked the car in the garage as we got out of it and went into the elevator. When it went upward, it opened up as we both stepped out of it. With Norman winding up the old clock, he saw us enter into the living room as we sat down on the couch. It was not only good to be home, but I had to stay in convalescence due to overwork, which was the doctor's orders.

"Welcome home, sir," said Norman as he walked into the living room. "I trust that you and Dorothy made it home alright."

"It's good to be home," I said.

"Master Roger, there was a call from that doctor a while ago. He said to tell you that you have two extra days of convalescence."

"I see... Well, let's make the best of it."

I didn't like the fact that my days of convalescence have been added by two as I walked into my office. The hourglasses were very comforting to see as they were sitting there waiting to be flipped to see the sands flow. When I flipped one of them, I watched the sand flow as it was representing the passage of time. I was also feeling more at ease as I was also kicking back and relaxing due to doctor's orders. When the sand in the hourglass passed through, I got up and went towards my room as I was more than likely to be a bit lagged out from yesterday's sexual experience. Something had changed within me since Dorothy came to stay here in my home as I viewed her not only as an android, but someone who was more likely to be my lover as well.

"Roger," said Dorothy as she came into my room. "Lunch would be served shortly."

"Okay, if you insist," I said.

###

McCordle was busy in the atrium examining the First Chakra very carefully as he was aware of the status of the pure Memory. Sahasrara may have been awakened, but there were those who would want to steal it out in the open. He was aware of the Union's activities as he even had a disdain for their actions. The attack drone and the three-headed Megadeus were only the beginning of a new struggle for lost Memories in this city of amnesia. The remaining six Chakras haven't been awakened yet, but the sensual energy that Dorothy and I had was considered the key into awakening the rest of them.

"The remaining six are waiting to be awakened," said McCordle.

"Mr. McCordle," said O'Reilly as he came into the atrium. "The results of Roger and Dorothy's examinations are in according to the medical technicians."

"And what do you make of it?"

"Both auras appear to be in synch when they get a little too close to each other. However, the fluid that we saw in Dorothy during the scan appears to be semen."

"Roger should be lucky to have an android like _her_ around because she is more machine than flesh."

"Mr. McCordle, like high-grade oil along with food and drink, semen can also be absorbed into the body of an android, but what if it all goes wrong and Dorothy experiences pregnancy hormones?"

"Androids don't reproduce, Mr. O'Reilly, but humans _do_. This woman is built differently than the standard android because even the late Dr. Wayneright wanted some womanly parts installed that included soft breasts and perhaps a vagina. He thought of something a little perverse to add onto his little creation before he was gunned down at the Nightingale last year."

"And what about Roger? His aura seems to match with Dorothy's, especially when they made love in the examination tube."

Both McCordle and O'Reilly entered into the examination room as they were looking at several of the x-rays that were clinging to a board that lit up. They were very crude forms as they saw a fleshy body with insides and sex organs on top of a mechanical one with a well-potent penis inside of it. They were well aware of the aura presence that existed in the proof of the x-rays as they were astonished about the results altogether. They had never seen anything like that as they were also well aware of the proof of sexual congress. They also saw the activity in the brains as pleasure dominated every crevice from the cerebral cortex to the main parts.

"Well, what do you know..." said O'Reilly.

"Now _this _is also the first time in forty-one years that a sexual orgasm has been viewed in an x-ray for quite a long time," said McCordle.

"The brain activity seems to spike with such a powerful aura, but what does it mean?"

"It means that they can't get away from tonight's sexual impulse when they have a chance to make love to each other. In other words for that android brain of yours, Mr. O'Reilly, most men often think with their penises. That's how sexual congress works when you make love to a woman."

Both McCordle and O'Reilly left the examination room as they returned to the atrium where the First Chakra was kept. The glowing Chakra was sensing another of its brethren in its presence as it brightened the whole room. The next Chakra was about to awaken is it was craving the energy of such sensual desire. The Second Chakra, Ajna, was fluctuating somewhere as it was hidden somewhere in the city. The Order was ready to retrieve that Chakra soon as it was coming out into the open, for the Union was also after those pure Memories as well.

"By the way, Mr. O'Reilly, the results in Roger and Dorothy's sexual prowess seems to be an interesting one," said McCordle.

"But that is also an invasion of privacy," he said gravely.

"Sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't. Their purpose in their lives was more than just negotiating and protecting this city. Both of them play a vital part in awakening all Seven Chakras in order to lead Paradigm City into a golden age. In a Memory that appeared out of nowhere, it told me of how two souls beyond time became intertwined with each other. When the both of them had a chance to be intimate, they not only increased their chances in becoming whole with one another, but they became more powerful in their lovemaking that their energy even helped vitalize this world."

"So, are Roger and Dorothy the souls of the ones beyond time?"

"They _did _awaken the First Chakra, Sahasrara, you know. Seriously, this city has been surrounded by a damning wasteland for too long. Beyond the Outlands, there is nothing but desert with no trees, no grass, or no plants. It's nothing but an eternal oversized cat box due to this god-awful sand."

"The Leviathan emerged from the sand, didn't it?"

"It did, but it turned _anything _it touched into sand. Luckily, that overgrown black Megadeus appeared and put it in its place."

"By the way, the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose may have took over management of the Paradigm Corporation, but the influence of Alex Rosewater is still alive."

"Alex Rosewater's been tossed into Hadley Asylum. He'll _never _come out of that damn loony bin for a long time."

"Didn't he make a secret pact with the Union to get the parts needed to complete Big Fau?"

"He did, but when he reneged on the treaty and turned it into scrap paper, things definitely have gone and hit the fan. It also turned out that the Union reneged on Alex Rosewater first when they brought in that two-headed Megadeus, Bonaparte."

McCordle had a grudge against Alex Rosewater not only for attempting to recraft the world into his image, but for the attempted patricide of his father, Gordon. He heard of how the former chairman of the Paradigm Corporation appeared into Ailesberry and killed all of his father's farmhands and burned everything all over it, but Gordon survived the attempt on his life as he was hidden underground. The Order also had a fondness for Gordon Rosewater because of his honest integrity as they even praised him and his farmhands for producing various fruits and vegetables, especially the tomatoes.

"Ah, here's one of the few remaining rare gems in this city," said McCordle as he was looking at some of the tomato plants growing near the First Chakra. "These tomato plants are the main progenitors of the ones that were burned in that inferno that Alex Rosewater induced."

"_These_ are the progenitors?" asked O'Reilly.

"These ones are the breeders that bred the synthetically reproduces ones that grew on Gordon's farm. They are the ones with the Memories of the sweet flavorful original etched in them. Every time that the old man kept repeating the process, this edible marvel eventually became the one that was close to the real thing."

"The real thing? Is _that_ what the tomato theory is about?"

"The old fart has also named several superior children after the precious tomatoes. All in all, Roger Smith was as human as the rest of them, but he was _never_ born a tomato. He was conceived via real human parents, but lost them when he was a baby. Gordon Rosewater took the defenseless baby in and injected all of the Memories of the past and beyond time in which the Memories themselves were featured in a red barcode that was viewed in his eyes. It turned out that Roger was more advanced more than anything, but there was a jealous tomato hidden in the lot of Memory Children... and _that_ child was none other than Gordon's own son, Alex Rosewater. The arrogant bastard who took over his father's company was nothing more than a self-absorbed spoiled brat who badgered poor Roger and the other Memory children."

"I take it that Alex was considered more spoiled more than anything. Like a bad apple in every barrel, Alex Rosewater was considered the most rotten in there."

"Roger Smith himself is neither human nor is he one of Gordon's tomatoes."

"Are you telling me that he is far more advanced than the other Memory children?"

"Roger Smith... is a Maiar, a superior being that neither ages nor dies that easily. No wonder Alex Rosewater was jealous of him!"

"Are you saying that Alex Rosewater was the fake _Dominus_?"

"Alex Rosewater was already a fake _Dominus_ and the pilot of Big Fau, but Roger Smith was more superior despite the whacking he had before he emerged and took him out. Paradigm City's top notch Negotiator is none other than the one true _Dominus _after all."

"And what about Dorothy?"

"In a past life, the real Dorothy Wayneright of old was considered a love interest for Roger, but when she died, her soul was preserved in that android machine that looked like her. By the way, Mr. O'Reilly, have you heard of the concept of the first two humans born from the dust of the Earth?"

"I've heard about Adam and Eve, but why are Roger and Dorothy very important in this very momentous factor?"

"It'll be a while before they become more closer than anything. If that happens, Dorothy will be a full human with live organs and reproductive ones. Soon, they'll expect something a little bit more than just awakening all Seven Chakras."

O'Reilly was concerned as he was starting to experience feelings of concern. As an android, he never had any emotions, but he also had a feeling of uncertainty. The mere thought of an android making the transition from being a machine to a human terrified him as he was simply worried about Dorothy on the sly. The relationship between Dorothy and me had gone to a whole new level when we were still caught up in the battle between Alex Rosewater and the Union. In his android eyes, O'Reilly had to protect us before we were caught and eliminated by two forces to be reckoned with: the Union and the supporters of the deposed Paradigm Corporation chairman, Alex Rosewater. Both forces were a dangerous threat and the battle for the pure Memories was already beginning.

###

A few hours went by as I had my lunch with Dorothy and Norman. I was also helping them clean up a little bit as I also had a respect for my elders. Helping out Norman from time to time proved that I was more than just the master of this mansion as I was busy washing dishes. With a little bit more cleaning to do, we were nearly done until late in the evening. Like Dorothy and Norman, I was tired as I went into my room and walked into my bathroom. Stripping off my clothes, I walked into my shower as I turned on the warm water. I was in complete bliss as I was scrubbing myself off with soap and water.

Little did I know was that Dorothy walked into my bathroom as she closed the door behind her. She saw me taking a shower as she took off her clothes and stepped inside to accompany me. When I turned around, I saw her without her clothes on as she was touching my soapy back. She loved the feel of the soap on her body as she was feeling a need for desire. As an android, she could never feel emotions like she was feeling now as she saw me rinse off the soap from my body. Turning off the water, I turned around as I saw her all wet from the water. We were both wet as we were about to step out of the shower.

"We should dry off," I said as I grabbed some towels and wrapped them around ourselves.

"Roger..." said Dorothy. "Do you find me more desirable?"

"I find you more desirable more than anything, for-"

Just as I was about to talk some more, I saw Dorothy put her finger to my lips as she began to take my hand in hers. She was wanting me as she led me out of my bathroom and into my room. We both took off our towels off and placed them by the chest next to my bed as we later climbed into the sea of silk sheets and heavy black blankets. I was starting to feel warm as I even felt Dorothy's body next to me. The very heat of my own body was more warmer than normal as Dorothy cuddled up into my arms. She was wanting the full extent of me as I felt the same urge creep directly into my loins. I was content as I had Dorothy laying beside me. Even the moment of sexual desire became more potent as I felt the thing beneath my legs hardening up in the very heat of arousal.

I was kissing Dorothy on her lips as I was naked on top of her. We both wanted each other as I later spread her legs open and slowly entered inside. She was more intense than ever when she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was wanting me as I was gently thrusting deep inside of her. Our energy was through the roof as I was giving my all in this moment of sexual desire. During our moment of arousal, we were shifted back into a Memory as I was making love to Dorothy in a hotel room. She was human in that image as she was wanting me, but when _was_ this at the time? When I finally spilled my release, I was back in the present as I was with the android who was more than my lover and my true beloved... R. Dorothy Wayneright!

"You're a louse, Roger Smith," said Dorothy.

"You were way more intense than the last time," I said.

"Roger, it seems that there is a pattern between us and the Seven Chakras."

"Why do you ask?"

"I have seen ourselves in flashbacks just as _you _have."

We have seen flashbacks of ourselves quite a bit as we had a more advanced purpose ahead of our lives. Dorothy and I have known each other quite a bit since I saved her from Beck a long time ago. We were different because I was flesh and blood while she was machine and mechanical parts. She was the mechanical nightingale who came to live with me after the death of her "father," Timothy Wayneright, as she was not only an extra help for Norman, but she came along with me to do some negotiations from time to time. She was more than someone that helped out with the household chores despite all the rules. She was more than just a complicated android. She was someone that I knew beyond time before we were reborn into the beings we are today.

I loved her very much more than anything as I felt more humble to have her around. Even though I scold her for waking me up in the morning with that piano, I felt like that I needed to be more focused on the tasks ahead from time to time. Somehow, it seemed that we needed each other as we were more than just the simple human and android that were put on this earth today. I loved her despite the fact that I was in complete denial at times. It may have sound preposterous, but love is forever eternal no matter what you make of it.

###

Dan Dastun was working in his office as he was putting away his files into his cabinet. He was aware of the attack drone and the three-headed Megadeus that appeared in East Town, but there was something wrong here in this city. Just as he was about to put away more files, he heard a loud thud from outside as it was louder on the rooftop. He thought it was one of those flashing lights that appeared from the sky at first, but when he saw several policemen run out of the building, he was in for the shock of his life as he went forward and got up onto the top of it.

"No way!" he said with a look of shock on his face.

He saw a rare sphere glowing on top of the building as it had a weird-looking shape with a circle in the middle. It was the Second Chakra, Ajna. It fell on top of the headquarters of the Military Police leaving a crater on the roof. This wasn't Dastun's day as he was stuck with this rare sphere that was none other than one of the pure Memories. Somehow, it was awakened by something more than just involvement of any third party in the city. He didn't know what to think when he was stuck with this Chakra that fell from the sky.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he yelled.

"Colonel Dastun!" said a young rookie cop as he went up towards the roof. "We have to evacuate headquarters!

"Save it! I think that we have a little burden on our hands."

"But sir, it might be those balls of light coming from the sky again when Alex Rosewater and Big Fau were still in charge."

"That lowlife's spending the rest of his sorry ass in Hadley. And as for that white piece of trash, it's just an obliterated piece of junk that got what it deserved."

Dastun had such disdain for both Alex Rosewater and Big Fau as he remembered what they tried to do to this city. He could never forget when he saw Big Fau drag Big O into the ocean as the world was nearly transitioning into the very image of the former chairman of the Paradigm Corporation. After the battle between the two Megadeuses, Big O emerged as the victor when he defeated Big Fau with the Final Stage. Alex Rosewater, however, was barely alive when he reappeared out of Big Fau when the people in this city were angry with him. Even Dastun along with the Anderson and Roddenberry squads watched as the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose appeared and took over the management of the Paradigm Corporation and sent Rosewater straight to Hadley Asylum, where he would spend out the rest of his days. When Dastun was reinstated as a proud member of the Military Police by the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose, he was in for a lot more than just spotting a rare sphere that crashed on top of headquarters. He had a rare Memory that was more powerful than anything as it was awakened and glowing with such vast power.

"Looks like the main office is gonna have its hands full," he said.

###

Norman was on his tea break as he saw the clock chime past five. He was eager to start dinner as he was approaching the door to my room. Quietly opening up the door, he saw me and Dorothy sleeping in the bed as we were holding each other close. He didn't want to intrude, for he was modest in nature as he closed the door behind him. He also knew that Dorothy and I were more than just a couple as we had a purpose in our lives ahead. He even knew that we were two different people as we had a lot more than just a preposterous relationship. It was more than a mutual understanding, for it was love.

"Looks like dinner is going to be a little late," said Norman.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Ajna

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O_ Story)**

**Chapter 4: Ajna**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O_ because it's owned by both Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for strong sexual content.)

Dastun was in a hurry as he parked his police car next to my home. It was very late in the evening as he ran directly inside. He had to tell me and Dorothy about the Second Chakra that crashed on top of the building of Military Police Headquarters. He couldn't take it as he had to tell me right away. Pacing around, he was concerned about the rare sphere sitting on top of the Military Police building as he had to see me right away.  
"Sir, I'm afraid that Master Roger cannot be disturbed right now," said Norman as he came into the living room. "He's resting right now, so-"

"Can the excuses," yelled Dastun. "I just had a weird sphere crash on top of Military Police Headquarters not too long ago!"

"Oh, I see... I'll wake up Master Roger at once."

Norman walked towards my room as he knocked on the door. Hearing sounds inside, he backed away as he heard footsteps approaching. When I opened the door, I was dressed in a much heavier and longer robe as I saw Dastun pacing around near the piano. Something was on his mind as he had a real shock from seeing the Ajna Chakra crash on top of the Military Police building. I had to know sooner of later, for that Second Chakra was one of the pure Memories that have more powerful than all the Megadeuses combined.

"It's late, Dastun," I said. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"A weird sphere rained on my parade."

"Was it one of the Seven Chakras?"

"One of the what?"

"The Seven Chakras are the most powerful of all the pure Memories that rival the powers of the Megadeuses. By the way, where is it?"

"McCordle came by and had it carted off back to Cobbler's glen. The old man said that it was called... what was it?... Angie..., Ajax..."

"Ajna! That's it! You've discovered the Ajna Chakra!"

"Is _that_ what it is? Come to think of it, that weird sphere also came out of nowhere and crashed on top of headquarters. Anyway, the new guy in charge of the main office has some guts to take this globe all the way to his house. To tell you the truth, he's not the only one concerned. Remember that android inspector that helped in the crusher case?"

"You mean R. Frederick O'Reilly? He's currently working with McCordle right now."

"That's very comforting to hear. By the way, the dynamic duo are expecting you and Dorothy at their place tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't forget."

Dastun got up as he left the living room and left my home. As for me, however, I was well aware of the fact that the Ajna Chakra was awakened with such power as it was one of the pure Memories that ever came to this world. Sooner or later, Dorothy and I were most likely to return to Cobbler's Glen to see this newly awakened Chakra, for there were five more to go that needed to be awakened. The thought of the Ajna Chakra's awakening had been a sign that not only there was a reason for Dorothy and me to wake it up, but our love for each other has made a turn for something more.

###

It wasn't long until we had our dinner later on. After waiting for three hours for our food, we sat down at the dining table as we looked at each other. If Dorothy were sitting in one of the other chairs next to me, she would have been- no..., after all that lovemaking, I still had to be as modest as I could if I still want to be a gentleman. Dorothy..., _my_ Dorothy..., has been around me for quite some time now. We were two different people: one human and one android. After all this time, Dorothy has lived with me despite all the rules around this mansion. There are times that the both of us were told that we make a great couple together, but I've always cared about Dorothy despite the fact that I've been in denial with my own true feelings that they were considered preposterous.

Why could my true feelings be preposterous? Maybe they were telling me that Dorothy will always be the one for me regardless. Sometimes, my mind has always told me no, but my heart has wanted to say yes the whole time. Maybe it was fate that wanted to intervene, but my love for this android with short red hair and dour look on her face has come full circle... but what if she turns human? To tell you the truth, androids don't reproduce, but humans have a tendency to do what they call procreating from time to time. When dinner was over with, Norman decided to handle the chores as he knew that Dorothy and I were most likely to return to my room for tonight.

"Perhaps we should help out," I said.

"Not so, sir," said Norman. "With you and Dorothy in heavy robes, it is up to me to get the rest."

###

McCordle was in the atrium as he was looking at the two Chakras that were glowing with such intensity. He had both the Sahasrara and the Ajna Chakras in his possession as he was there to preserve these pure Memories. He knew of the flashbacks beyond time as they had even surpassed the ones that showed the Memory children. The flashbacks themselves were considered even vital to both me and Dorothy when they showed us in something different than Paradigm City. McCordle was also certain that the next moment of sexual desire would creep up again tonight in order to bring energy to both the Sahasrara and Ajna Chakras.

"I see that there are two instead of one," said O'Reilly as he walked inside of the atrium.

"There are five more Chakras to go," said McCordle. "As for Roger and Dorothy, however, their intense desire has fueled these things because they are the most pure of all Memories that creeped up out of nowhere in this city."

"Mr. McCordle..., I fear that whenever Dorothy makes a transition to become human, she'll wind up becoming pregnant and-"

"She's still an android, Mr. O'Reilly. Humans are the _only _ones who can reproduce and procreate, but when a human makes love to an android, things are different. If an android is male and the human is female, they can't procreate, but the male android cannot produce any sperm in this process. If an android is female and the human is male, it's the same thing, but she can absorb the human's sperm like she can absorb high-grade oil. R. Dorothy Wayneright is far more different than any other android, for even _she_ is a Maiar as well."

"That's impossible! No android can be a Maiar! It can't be true!"

"When Dorothy had her Memories yanked out of her and put into that white bucket of bolts, she couldn't run, but she did _without_ them. Nothing else woke her up than none other than the voice and bond of her true love."

"And Roger Smith _was_ that true love..."

McCordle and O'Reilly left the atrium as they were strolling outside into the courtyard. Both middle-aged man and android have been a lot more obsessed about the romance between Dorothy and me, for we were the ones who can awaken all Seven Chakras. Sooner or later, they would find out more flashbacks that exist between only the two of us as we were more than just a simple human and an android.

###

Dorothy and I were still in my room as we were laying on the bed together. Still wearing our heavy robes, we looked at each other as we were holding each other in our arms. Stroking her red hair, I was a lot more affectionate than normal as I was looking at what was beneath that heavy robe of hers. She was a very fantastic and well-built marvel as she opened up her robe and showed her breasts to me. They were soft and human-like breasts as they had nipples that responded to touch and sensation. I began to touch one of them as Dorothy reacted to such erogenous sensations going through her android brain of hers.

It wasn't long until I felt a slender hand touch what was inside my robe. Dorothy had felt the tubal flesh underneath as it reacted to her touch. She even felt what was accompanying it as it felt like a fleshy pouch. I gasped with excitement as I felt the tubal flesh becoming more aroused than normal. The urge in my loins had returned as I was mounting myself on top of Dorothy. Kissing her lips, I found more energy in my body as I felt the tubal flesh harden up. I was ready to try a different approach as I was spreading her legs wide open. I wanted to see her legs up high as I had gone forth and went directly inside. I was examining her feet as they were as dainty as a human's. She had well-sculpted feet as I was massaging them while thrusting back and forth.

I was all over in a sexual position that I wasn't familiar with as I was easing Dorothy's legs back. I felt the very womanly flesh contracting with my tubal one as we were into something more intimate than the basic missionary position. My heart thudded with such excitement as I even felt Dorothy holding tightly onto my waist. After many minutes going by, we were finally worn out as I spilled my release with such power. Dorothy, however, was tired from the moment of desire as she saw me pull out of her. We were both tired as we fell asleep in each other's arms. Our bodies showed signs of radiance as we comforted ourselves in this sea of silk sheets and black blankets.

###

A red balloon was tethered to a steel briefcase as it was considered a symbol for the Union. The setting for this operation conducted by the people from the lands beyond was an old skyscraper partially submerged in water, which was near the Eastern Docks. Inside, it was an old office building that had cubicles and a meeting room as it housed a white-haired man dressed in a grey trenchcoat. He carried the steel briefcase with the tethered red balloon in his hand as he sat down in a chair at the end. The man was also accompanied by those who were loyal to Vera Ronstadt, or Agent 12, as they were hiding out from the Military Police. Most of their brethren were once arrested when their robot, Bonaparte, was defeated by the out-of-control Big Fau at the time, but due to a miscarriage of justice, they were all let go with one catch: no congregating with their countrymen. As for the rest that didn't get caught, they hid out in this abandoned office building, where they remained ever since.

"This place is a secret that _nobody_ knows about," he said.

"What happened to Agent 12?" asked a woman with white hair.

"She... was _permanently_ let go, Marcheline, or should I say..., Agent 26?"

"You should be careful, Maximilian. The Military Police are on the nightly prowl. As for those pure Memories, two of them are awakened with the help of Paradigm City's finest."

"Roger Smith and that irritating gynoid are _not_ that important! The Seven Chakras belong to the Union, _not_ to the children of Paradigm! Those two may have awakened the first two, but the remaining five are still asleep."

"Maximilian, that negotiator and that gynoid are-"

"That's _Agent 24_ to you, Agent 26. As your older brother, you should show me the proper greeting in front of our scarce countrymen."

"Yes, of course..., Agent 24. Anyway, the attack drone and Marat have failed in not only attempting to capture Roger Smith, but to steal the pure Memories in East Town."

"The pure Memories _will_ be found, but that negotiator and his beloved gynoid are the main key into awakening the rest of them. As for that annoying negotiator and his gynoid girlfriend, they're as good as dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, this meeting in adjourned."

Maximilian got up from his chair as he took his sister, Marcheline, by the hand and went into one of the break rooms. He was in love with his sister as he had some incestual thoughts about her. He always loved her despite the fact that they were both brother and sister. Even Vera had frowned on their romantic interlude due to the fact that incest was forbidden by Union standards. Maximilian hated the fact that Vera always intruded on both him and his sister as she even threatened to do away with him if he got too close. In a maniacal sense, he was happy that Vera didn't intrude on his interlude with his sister, for she lost her life when she unleashed Behemoth before the final battle between Big O and Big Fau. He wanted to make love to Marcheline after all this time since Vera's shackles of restraint were broken as he felt his member itching for some sexual arousal. Setting down the steel briefcase with the red balloon, he closed the door behind him as he was ready to kiss Marcheline's soft lips.

###

I woke up the next morning as I saw that Dorothy was gone. I realized that she was getting dressed into that same black dress and stockings as she was putting on her shoes. I was always a modest gentleman because it was deemed rude to peer on a woman who was putting on her clothes. I didn't want to intrude because it wasn't normal for me to do so. In my mind, I always loved Dorothy as I was starting to have real thoughts of her if she were human instead of an android. When I dressed in my clothes, I decided to clean up the room a little bit as I put the towels in the hamper and hang the heavy robes on a rack near the door. With the bed made, I left my room as I had my jacket in my hand.

When I walked to the window, I saw the rain pouring down as it was a heavy cloudburst. The rain itself was more than just something that occurs all over this city as it was extremely wet out there. As usual, I was most likely to get over to Cobbler's Glen as Dorothy and I were about to have another meeting with McCordle and O'Reilly. Putting my jacket on, I went towards my car as I saw Dorothy sitting in it. She was dressed in her coat that I gave to her on Heaven's Day at the time as she was waiting patiently. We both left for East Town as we were caught in a rainstorm. Luckily, we entered the East Town Dome as it was as bright as the warm sunlight. The place had artificial sun, but the price for the luxury here is very high indeed.

When we got over to Cobbler's Glen, we got out of the car as we went inside. Once again, we saw McCordle standing in front of the large portrait of the rose as he had a hint of enthusiasm waiting to happen in plain sight. He was expecting us as he had the two Chakras in his possession. Somehow, this strange meeting was something more than just coincidence as we were in for more than just a mutual relationship.

"Welcome back, Roger Smith," said McCordle.

"I see that you have the Second Chakra, Ajna," I said.

"You are quite correct. As I recall, there are five more Chakras that needed to be awakened."

"Where is the Second Chakra?" asked Dorothy.

"It's in the atrium."

"Does it glow like the other one?"

"I believe that this one is as powerful as the other one. Anyway, would the two of you come with me, please?"

And so, we followed McCordle as he led us back to the atrium. The Ajna Chakra glowed like the other one as it was bursting with energy. It was another pure Memory that was awakened as it was sitting beside the Sahasrara Chakra. Somehow, the first two were aching for the energy that emerged from Dorothy and me as we were looking at the most powerful relics that ever showed up in Paradigm City.

"There are two so far," said McCordle.

"Are they the Sahasrara and Ajna Chakras?" asked Dorothy.

"They may have been awakened by your sexual energy, but there are five more that haven't emerged yet."

"Is our energy the main key to awakening them?"

"I believe so because you and Roger are the keys to release the Seven Chakras so that this city can be led into a golden age."

"Golden age?" I said. "Paradigm City has _never _existed into such an era since the disaster forty-one years ago. As for me and Dorothy, however, is our energy more capable to go into something more than just a simple relationship? Have we been selected to become the Adam and Eve of this city? Are we the new god and goddess that are as more advanced as any other human or android here?"

"Both you and Dorothy are none other than Maiar. The two of you have surpassed yourselves in the heat of battle when you subdued Big Fau at the end. Even the Union fears you as they intend to do away with you and steal the pure Memories."

Me and Dorothy a Maiar? The mere word was very new to me as I was starting to realize that I had an infinite amount of energy that surged directly in my body. Even Dorothy was a Maiar as she even had the same equal amount of energy that I had. We were both targets of the Union's machinations as we also had to be careful. There was a simmering storm brewing in this city and the battle for the pure Memories has gotten more difficult than I ever imagined. It wasn't long until we saw O'Reilly enter into the atrium as he was also expecting me and Dorothy as well.

"Roger Smith and R. Dorothy Wayneright, welcome back," he said.

"It seems to us that you're also in cahoots with McCordle," I said.

"I may have been working with him, but I have been looking at some Union files that puts concern on this debacle. The ringleader in charge of the Union congregation is a man named Maximilian Vermouth, or Agent 26. He took over Vera Ronstadt's leadership a month ago as he is obsessed of those pure Memories. He has a sister, Marcheline Vermouth, who stays by his side in such a way that is considered taboo by Union standards."

"It's a vile situation, I can tell you that."

"Maximilian Vermouth is also a loose cannon that has a vile intention to eliminate you and Dorothy in order to awaken these pure Memories. Little does he know that the Chakras cannot be awakened if you're deceased."

"I'll keep _that_ in mind when I confront the Union next time."

I had a sinking feeling about the Union's deadly machinations as the new head honcho in charge had a personal vendetta against me and Dorothy. The new leader, Maximilian Vermouth, was intent on awakening the Seven Chakras by himself, but Dorothy and I were needed alive in order to bring forth those pure Memories. The both of us had to watch our backs as we were now aware of this loose cannon and his dangerous motives. In a different sense, I was in defense mode not only in protecting the Seven Chakras, but I had to look after Dorothy as well.

"Roger Smith," said McCordle. "You and Dorothy cannot escape this urge that creeps up from time to time."

"I'm well aware of _that_," I said. "Sometimes, we both feel the need to give into pleasure, but-"

"Roger," said Dorothy. "I believe that we should go home."

###

The way home prove to be such a watery one as the rain continued to pour everywhere. The infernal storm was starting to get unbearable as we finally made it back home. With the car parked in the garage inside, we got out of it as we went straight into the elevator. Going upward, we got out of it as we went straight to the living room. We saw the rain pouring outside as it was more soothing than normal. I stepped outside into the courtyard as I was standing next to a fountain. The rain continued to pour as it drenched my head. This is quite a strange feeling I felt since I stepped out of East Town at the time. To my shock, I saw Dorothy step out as she walked towards me. She removed my jacket as I later took off my gloves.

My shirt was getting wet as it clung to my chest and arms. I later saw Dorothy take off her dress and reveal the white slip that she wore. She was wanting me as she was digging into the very same place that housed my member. I turned around and faced her as I cupped her chin in my hands. I kissed her on her lips with such passion as she returned it with pulling me right on top of her. I was giving her more arousal as I hiked up her slip and removed her undergarments. I even unzipped my pants to reveal the very thing that she desired as I went inside with such gentle arousal. I was inside of her as I felt her legs wrap around my waist. The rain continued to pour as it drenched the both of us with such great intensity.

I continued to thrust back in forth as I kissed Dorothy's lips. The very heat of my body had warmed the both of us in the downpour of the cold rain. In our very moment of desire, we were caught in the flashbacks again as we resembled the couple who wore nothing but gold jewelry. I was giving Dorothy more desire until the moment of climax came. The both of us were tired as I released with such potent accuracy. I pulled out of Dorothy as I zipped up my pants while she put back on her undergarments and dress. We went straight inside as we went directly into my room. This very moment of desire in the rain had made us more whole inside as we had no choice but to cave into the desire that was made to awaken the Seven Chakras.

"This desire has us spent," I said.

"Roger," said Dorothy. "We were in the flashbacks again."

"I know, and you looked very _beautiful_."

"Are you sure?"

"I _know_ that I'm sure because... I care about you more than anything."

We continued to watch the rain from outside as it poured downward. Something had changed within us as we were expecting more desire to awaken the remaining five dormant Chakras that remain hidden all over this city. To our suspicions, there were rough seas ahead as we also had to watch out for the Union that was hidden all over the place. We couldn't afford to let our guard down, for the city was about to become a battlefield for the lost pure Memories that are about to be awakened.

###

Maximilian was standing near the bridge on the Hudson River as he was waiting for the right moment to strike. He had a trick up his sleeve as he made it clear that both he and Marcheline were the ones who will awake the rest of the Chakras. In his machinations, he despised the fact that me and Dorothy were the souls of the ones beyond time that could wake the rest of them up, but he didn't care, for he would do anything to steal the Seven Chakras. Under the bridge, a whale-like sound was heard as it was in a giant cage. It was another Hydra like the one that attacked this city as it was derived from the giant eel in Electric City. Maximilian was ready to put his plan in motion as he was ready to pull the trigger from his device.

"The Seven Chakras will belong to the Union and this unhealthy city will sink further into the wasteland it once came from," he said with an evil smile on his face.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rain

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 5: The Rain**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O _because it belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence and strong sexual content.)

The Hudson River had a dirty little secret under the bridge as it had a giant cage that carried another Hydra. Maximilian Vermouth, the new Union leader also known as Agent 24, was ready to strike at any time as he had a device with a trigger in his hands. Inside that giant cage was the second Hydra that was waiting to strike at any moment as its wailing was heard all over the city. Maximilian couldn't wait forever, for he was in charge of the Union since Vera's death as he was confident in his moment of battle. He even couldn't wait to return to Marcheline as he wanted to take her very badly into his arms. Unfortunately, he and his sister could never awaken the rest of the Seven Chakras as he felt irritated at this unnerving fact.

"Soon the second Hydra will tear down this city," he said. "Glory to the Union! The Seven Chakras will be issued back to the rightful heirs to Memory soon enough!"

His evil laughter resonated with the sound of the Hydra that was kept in that giant cage under the bridge as he raised up the control device and pressed the button. The cage was breached as the second Hydra was released to wander freely in the river. Maximilian had remembered the samples that were taken from the giant power eel in Zabuza, formerly Electric City, as they used the Memories and legacy of the scientist, Sven Maurisky, and created more lifeforms that absorbed electricity. Maximilian was pleased of the Memories that were left behind by that old man who lived in the log cabin as the samples of the eels were used to create the very Hydras that were made to do one thing: destroy Paradigm City and bring out the further glory to the Union.

###

I stood next to the window in my room as I felt a sense of dread creep up in my body. There was danger in the city as I heard the same whale-like sound that was heard in Electric City and around here. With Dorothy sleeping, I kissed her on her forehead as I covered her up with my blankets. I had to see what was going on out there as I was about to go into battle with another Union threat. There was another Hydra hidden here as I swiftly got on my jacket and gloves when I rushed out into the living room. It wasn't long until I went down the elevator and got to my car as I drove onward to where the noise was.

I had a feeling that there was another Hydra hidden in this city as I drove to where the bridge was. There was a rush of water from the other side of it as I saw the second Hydra emerge from the water. It was shooting electricity from its mouths as it was heading out to do some damage. I had to call some big backup in this battle, for this one was more likely to be a tough one. To my utter shock, I saw Maximilian standing on the bridge as he was laughing wickedly in his moment of grandeur. The guy was insane as he was cheering the second Hydra on in its destructive wake.

"So, _that's _Maximilian Vermouth," I said.

"Well, well," he said as he turned around and saw me standing next to my car. "Here's the divine negotiator all ready for action. You'll never stop this Hydra from tearing down this city!"

"Whatever you're doing, this has got to stop before you do any more damage!"

"Unfortunately, Marcheline and I couldn't awaken the rest of the Chakras, but they can only awaken if you and your beloved gynoid have a tendency to make love together."

"You knew about me and Dorothy, didn't you?"

"It seems that the both of you are nothing more than just a pair of pathetic Maiar whose souls descended from the ones beyond time! There are even the images of the both of you in the forms of ones who have loved each other more than anything!

"From what I heard, you had an intention on doing away with us, didn't you?"

"I've realized that you and your little gynoid are capable of awakening all those pure Memories in this city. Anyway, you won't have a city to defend when this Hydra takes it out, Mr. Negotiator."

"I won't let you destroy this city! Big O! It's showtime!"

Maximilian frowned at my reasons as he left the bridge. I had to stop this malevolent monster before it did more damage. With Big O emerging from the river, I ran towards him as I went straight inside of the cockpit. I had to put a stop to the second Hydra before it destroyed the city entirely. I remembered the last one as it ran rampant all over the place. Its heads even regenerated, but a distant Memory saved me and Big O at the last minute as the first Hydra was destroyed. I saw the electric volts of electricity coming out of the second Hydra's mouth as it even had four heads instead of three.

"So, you're another clone of that eel from Electric City, aren't you?" I said. "You _won't_ get away with destroying the city because I'll make sure that you stay in your electric grave!"

I had to be careful this time as I had to time this right. The Hydra's four heads continued to fire off electricity from its mouths as it even wrapped around Big O's legs. This monster's four heads were considered atrocious as I used Big O's Chrome Buster to fire at one of them. I remembered the last time I fought one of them as I was most likely to get into a very grave situation. The electricity flowed throughout the cockpit as I was screaming in pain. I hated being electrocuted in battle as I felt the bolts tearing at my jacket. There were wounds coming all over my arms as I was trying to hold on. The pain rushed all over me as I later found myself shielded with a golden glow.

"What in the world?" I said with a look of shock on my face.

I found myself dressed in an old pilot suit with a helmet as I was struggling to get free. It was an old flashback that I had as it resembled the one that saved my life. I returned to the present as I found myself standing up with such energy. What was happening to me? Why was I not at the controls fighting back? I saw some strange writing approach the screen after the words, "Cast in the Name of God," pass by. What was that writing? Where did it come from? I even found myself chanting this strange writing as I saw the second Hydra getting ready to fire a unison beam.

"Om Numah Shivaya...," I said.

I continued to say those words as I saw the shielding lid close around the console. It wasn't long until Big O opened up his shield arms and the rest of his body as it revealed the same move that killed the first Hydra. There was more power to Big O as he blasted the second Hydra away in which it was completely obliterated. With the battle over, Big O closed his shielding arms and body as he reverted back to normal. As for me, however, I stepped out of the foot entrance as I was covered in injuries. The rain continued to pour as I saw Big O return underground. I was tired as I returned to my car. The wounds that I had were very painful as I wanted to go home as soon as possible. Watching in the distance, Maximilian was angry in his defeat as he returned to his hideout in the Eastern Docks. The defeat of the second Hydra may have been a triumphant one, but _I _was the one who sustained such painful injuries as I drove home. When I finally got there, I parked the car in the garage as I got out of it. The pain in my body began to surge and become unbearable as I fainted on the floor.

###

Maximilian was furious that the Hydra was defeated by Big O as he was pacing around in his room. He hated the moment of defeat as he wasn't too happy with me and Big O obliterating the second Hydra so readily. To his surprise, he saw Marcheline standing in the doorway as she was dressed in a lacy black nightgown and robe. She wanted to comfort her brother badly as she wrapped her arms around him. He loved the touch of her all over him as he was feeling more calm from the moment of defeat.

"I almost had him," said Maximilian.

"Try not to stress out too much, okay, Agent 24?" said Marcheline.

"That lame-ass negotiator has beaten the second Hydra and made a complete fool out of me! As for the Seven Chakras, I still want them badly, for you and I are the rightful heirs to Memory along with the rest of the Union congregation."

"Brother..., I mean Agent 24, let's go to bed. I want you to be there beside me, you know."

"Roger Smith and R. Dorothy Wayneright..., you're the only ones who have access to awakening the Seven Chakras, but it will be _me_ who will take them for the glory and honor of the Union. Make no mistake about _that_!"

Maximilian walked into his bed as he saw his sister, Marcheline, crawl in there beside him. They were tired as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Without the restraints of Vera keeping them apart, they were content in one another as they did as they pleased together. They loved each other very much as they even regarded each other as lovers. Maximilian even wanted to thumb his sensual arousal of his sister directly in Vera's face as he was fully content to have her by his side.

"I have won the leadership from you, Agent 12," he thought in his sleep.

The leadership of the Union was something that Maximilian had relished since the passing of Vera as he was free from her tyrannical bonds of restraint and virtue. He had the power of the Union at his fingertips as he was ready to plan his next attack, but not yet. He was asleep next to Marcheline as they were holding each other close in their bed. The Union without Vera continued on with Maximilian at the helm as he was as full of pride in his glory for the same group of people that dwelled in the Outlands. He wanted to bring those pure Memories forth, for they were the rarest of all. He wanted a lot more than just the Seven Chakras, for he wanted more power at his fingertips that he was even flinging his ambitions right in Vera's face. He was power hungry for a purpose, for there would be blood spilled in this city amnesia in the name of the Union.

###

I found myself my bed as I saw Dorothy sitting next to a chair in my room. I suffered burns to my arms and body as I had bandages all over me. I was lucky to be alive as I was also relieved that Dorothy was there with me. There was even a damp cloth on my forehead as I felt a cool hand touch my face. It was Dorothy's hand that I felt as I was happy to see her. She was concerned for me as I was most likely to be confined to my bed after battling that Hydra.

"The battle... is over," I said listlessly.

"Just try and rest," said Dorothy.

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for two days, Roger. You were even calling out my name during your fevered slumber. By the way, Norman's coming in with some clean bandages. You were suffering from the pain you took."

"Oh..., these injuries..."

I painfully sat up as I saw Norman come into my room with a tray that had a first aid kit. He was completely concerned about my condition as I was feeling unwell. I saw Dorothy take off my pajama shirt as it revealed the wounds that were covered by the bandages. Wincing in pain, I saw Dorothy grab a pair of scissors and cut the bandages off from me. The wounds that I took were starting to heal as I felt a sponge dabbed in alcohol scrub all over me. The alcohol burned as I was gritting my teeth in such intense pain. After the wounds were cleaned, they were slathered in ointment as I had clean bandages covering them.

"Dear me, you've suffered a lot worse," said Norman. "If more pain is present, you should at least see a doctor."

"There was another Hydra," I said as I laid back down. "That Union guy unleashed it too attack the city, but-"

"You need to rest, sir. The fight you took even has you hurt as well."

"The pain... It's-"

"Roger," said Dorothy. "You need to rest now."

"Oh..., my body feels like that it has gone through the ringer..."

"If your condition doesn't improve, we will have no choice but to call a doctor"

Dorothy opened up the drawer to my nightstand as she took out a thermometer and shoved it into my mouth. I was feeling feverish as I was overwhelmed by the pain all over my body. It wasn't long until I had the thermometer taken out of my mouth. Dorothy had saw that I had a very high fever as I had a temperature of 101.5. I had taken such a terrible pain since my fight with the second Hydra near the Hudson River as I felt the damp cloth touch my fevered forehead. I heard the rain outside as it refused to let up in this city. The bandages on my arms and chest held together as I felt the pain in my wounds subside in my body. I wanted to hear the rain pour as I was starting to get really drowsy. I was still injured from the battle as I was ready for another day of sleep creeping up on me. The sound of the rain kept ringing in my ears as it was pattering across the windowpane from outside. I was ready to be on the mend as I was covered up in my blanket.

I closed my eyes as I began to fall asleep. Dorothy stayed next to me as Norman left the room with the tray that had the first aid kit. My body was on the mend as I heard the rain pour all over from the outside. The sound soothed me as it even gave me a reason to keep me alive. In my mind, I was dreaming of the flashbacks as I saw myself dressed in nothing but gold jewelry all over me. I was walking in the rain as I found myself entering towards a weird temple. It had the same deity from before as it had all of the Seven Chakras in its possession. All of them were glowing brightly as they were bringing rain to a dry land. The rain... It symbolized the weather of Paradigm City as it was pouring all over. I heard the sound of it as I went further inside.

My entire body felt cold as it was nude with all that jewelry on me. It wasn't long until I went into a room that had a large bed in it. To my surprise, I saw Dorothy with the same gold jewelry all over her as she even had the same long red hair that was down to her feet. She was waiting for me as I gently approached the bed and laid beside her. The smell of incense perfumed the room as I began to kiss Dorothy's soft lips. Her body was warm as she was inching up against me. I welcomed her as I felt her touching the thing that she desired the most beneath the jewelry that I wore. I was busy stimulating her womanly flesh as she was aching for this sensation that I was about to give her. With my member erect, I spread her legs as I entered deep inside of her.

Her body was wanting every inch of me as I was giving my all inside of her. She smelled my scent as I was thrusting with such a gentle force. The sound of her moaning and breath gave me an edge as I was stroking her hair. I had an insatiable appetite for her body as I was nearing the end of our climax. Our bodies became radiant in our pleasure as we were tired and worn out. It wasn't long until I spilled my release and pulled out of her body as I was tired and exhausted from such desire. We both fell asleep in the vast bed as we held each other in our arms. This flashback was more like anything that I've ever experienced as I was fully content with the outcome. This was... _bliss_.

###

Dorothy and I remained in the same vast bed as we continued to sleep in each other's arms. Little did we know was that a shadowy figure approached towards the bed with a large scythe in his hands. He looked like the Grim Reaper as he was ready to strike at any time with a smile on his face. The face of death resembled Alex Rosewater as he was itching to kill us with one blow. His scythe was at the ready as he was ready to eliminate us in plain sight.

"_You _don't know exactly what sort of being you _really_ are, do you?" he said. "That's why you're frustrated. Do you intend to spend the rest of your life living that way..., Negotiator?"

The face of death raised his scythe to kill us as I woke up screaming in fear from my dream. I was still alive as I felt my heart twisting and turning in my chest. The dream was magical until it turned into a nightmare as I was suffering from a cold sweat. It wasn't long until I saw Dorothy come in as she had a glass of water in her hand. Sitting up, I was shaking from my dream as I was feeling scared inside. I was also thankful that Dorothy was also alive as she gave me the glass of water. Drinking it down, I was satisfied that the water helped my parched throat after screaming in fear from the top of my lungs.

"You're shaking," said Dorothy. "Are you alright?"

"I had a dream," I said. "It seemed like bliss at first, but someone killed us in our bed and... I've never felt so scared since I went into the underground. It's-"

"Roger..., it was only a dream. We are both alive and that's all that counts."

"It felt so real though. The face of death.., it's horrible. It looked exactly like Alex Rosewater in the flesh as he held his scythe in his hand when he killed us in the dream."

"You look feverish. Do you want me to call for Norman?"

"I'll be fine. It's this-"

I shuddered at the fact that I was still feeling scared from the dream that I had. Those words that Alex Rosewater told me long ago had haunted me since that day that I went to his villa for lunch. That was also the day that most of the Union spies were caught at the time. I tried not to think too much about it as I was shaking with such fear in my body. Dorothy placed her hand on her bandaged chest as she felt the intense pounding of my alarmed heart. I was relieved when I felt her touch despite the fact that she was an android after all. Somehow, I was wanting her to stay with me in my room a bit longer as I touched her hand that was on my bandaged chest. I stroked her red hair as I was about to hold her close in my arms. Her mechanical body against my warm one was a soothing relief as I was more than likely to be swamped with pleasure in my moment of comfort.

The sound of rain continued to be soothing as I got up and took the glass and went straight to my bathroom towards the sink. I was very thirsty from my fevered sleep as I turned on the faucet and filled the glass with water. Turning off the faucet, I gulped down the water as I climbed directly back into my bed. I even saw Dorothy press herself up to me as she was hearing the sound of my quickening heartbeat. I was more than likely to be into the very mood of desire as I was about to endure another moment of sensual pleasures ahead.

Setting the glass down on my nightstand, I was more calm than normal as I saw Dorothy touch my fevered forehead. It was in the middle of the night as I even saw that Dorothy was wearing a nightgown beneath her robe. I saw her take it off as she was there to comfort me with her presence, for I didn't really mind. I saw her take off her undergarments as she opened up the blankets and removed the bottoms of my clothes. She was ready for some more pleasure as she got on top of me. Laying back down, I saw her bosom from that revealing nightgown as she grabbed my member and forced it gently inside of the place that it needed to go.

"You've gotten lighter," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dorothy. "I'm exactly the same weight as I am, Roger."

"Normally, if you were on top of me, I would have been crushed, but you've become more beautiful than ever despite the short hair and dour look on your face."

This was a very sincere comment that I made because I truly meant it this time. With Dorothy on top of me, she was the one that was giving me pleasure this time as I felt the intensity of our sexual desire. She was moving back and forth this time as she felt the very intense heat of my body. Sitting me up, she cupped my head as it was pressed next to her bosom. She was soft despite the fact that she was all mechanical with gears and cogs. Her breasts were magnificent as I was feeling content with her presence. I was even touching one of her breasts with my tongue as she felt a jolt of excitement surge all over her mechanical body. She was well fixated on such wonderful arousal as she felt me touching her breasts with such erotic pleasure and excitement. I was fully aroused by her presence as I was feeling more alive than ever in this moment of sensual desire.

These feelings of arousal had increased since the awakening of the first two Chakras. The first one, Sahasrara, was the Crown Chakra that became radiant when it was first discovered. The second one, Ajna, was the Brow Chakra that crashed down on top of the headquarters of the Military Police as it was carried off to Cobbler's Glen, where the first one resides. There were five more to go that needed to be awakened as they were waiting to fall from the sky... or perhaps show up unexpectedly in a place that was familiar in this city. The Seven Chakras relied on the sexual energy that Dorothy and I had given off as we were in the very cusp of erotic bliss. Dorothy and I were both Maiar as we had more power beyond our wildest dreams. We were closer to each other than ever as we were at the answer of a long-awaited question that needed to be answered.

We tried a different approach as we laid on our sides. We touched our feet together as we were still stuck together under the warmth of the blanket. The well-sculped feet of Dorothy's have touched my own as we were content with each other. With the womanly flesh gripping my member tightly, I felt the urge of arousal taking me over and felt the need to have Dorothy on top of me very badly. The sound of my heartbeat intensified as I felt her hands touching my bandaged chest.

Our pleasure together was giving us more energy as I felt the intensity of Dorothy's body. Our insatiable desire was nearing the peak of our climax as we held each other very close. This moment of embrace was longer than we had experienced as we felt ourselves become closer than ever. We even kissed each other as we were calming each other's sensual desire. When our moment of desire had ended, I was fully content as I released with such potency inside me. The both of us were tired as I pulled out of Dorothy's body. With my fear ceased, I was calm as I held her in my arms. With the pain from my wounds gone, I fell asleep with Dorothy beside me as the feverishness was gone from my worried body. I was more than whole anything as I was feeling a lot better than normal. I was more than human as Dorothy was more than just an android..., for we were _both _Maiar!

###

The next morning, Norman was up and early as he was busy checking up on Big O. During his initial cleanup, he entered into the cockpit as he found a strange sphere glowing in the pilot seat. It was the third Chakra, Vishuddha, as it had a blue flower with strange writing all over it. There was even a strange writing symbol in the middle of the blue flower as it was glowing brightly. Norman didn't know what to think as he was eager to tell me and Dorothy about this one. He had to tell us as soon as possible as he ran towards the living room and went towards the door to my room.

"Master Roger," he said urgently as he knocked on the door. "You have better come quick, sir! There is something inside of Big O's cockpit."

"Are you sure?" I asked through the door.

"Why, yes! It had a blue flower with some strange writings all over it."

"Vishuddha!"

I opened up the door as I was dressed in my heavy robe, pajamas, and slippers. I followed Norman towards the catwalk as I saw Big O's cockpit opened with the Chakra in the seat. There was the Third Chakra as it was glowing as bright as the light of the advent when it stayed securely in the pilot seat. I saw Norman use the lift as it carried the Chakra out of Big O's cockpit and gently set it down. We both carried the strange sphere out of the catwalk and into the living room as we set it down by the piano. The lifting of the sphere wore us out as we were taking a break. I saw Dorothy dressed in her nightgown and heavy robe as she came out of my room and sat down beside me. She saw the Third Chakra glowing brightly next to the piano as it was more powerful like the first two.

"Shall I call Mr. McCordle?" asked Norman.

"The Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose are most likely to be there soon enough to carry off the Chakra to East Town towards Cobbler's Glen," I said.

"There are three Chakras now, aren't there?" said Dorothy.

"I'm afraid so, but I bet that McCordle and O'Reilly are gonna have their hands full when they see this Chakra in this mansion."

I watched the Chakra glow near the piano as it generated a radiance that accompanied it. Somehow, the Third Chakra showed up unexpectedly as it was inside of Big O's cockpit. As for the wait, I was ready to expect the Order to show up at any time to add this one to their collection of Chakras, for they were the pure Memories that resonated throughout the city.

###

McCordle received the call as he was ready to go over to the Central District. He had word that the Vishuddha Chakra was present as it was waiting to join the first two in the atrium in Cobbler's Glen. He had found that the discovery of the Chakra appeared inside Big O after the battle as it was glowing and waiting for pickup. There were now four more to be awakened as the battle for the pure Memories was just the beginning.

"Mr. McCordle," said O'Reilly as he was standing in his way. "The Vishuddha Chakra had been found."

"I know," he said. "Looks like that these pure Memories show up out of nowhere sooner or later."

"Of all places, why did it appear in Roger Smith's house?"

"We'll find out soon enough, but we should also watch out for the Union as well."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Vishuddha

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 6: Vishuddha**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O _because it belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for strong sexual content.)

The third Chakra was housed at Cobbler's Glen as it was residing in the atrium where the first two were. Vishuddha, the Throat Chakra, was glowing with such an abundant source of energy as it resonated with the two that were found. Even Dorothy and I were called to go to East Town as we were the ones who brought it over there. Right now, there were four more Chakras to be awakened as they were hidden throughout the city. Nobody knew how the Vishuddha Chakra got there, but it was found right in the cockpit of Big O. Somehow, in a personal matter, Dorothy and I were changing due to our sexual energy together, but I had a feeling that we were most likely to go through another examination to find out what keeps making us tick.

"It seems that there are three this time," said McCordle as he saw us inside the atrium. "There are four Chakras left to be awakened. Are you up to it?"

"'Up to it?' What do you mean?" I asked.

"You can't back out of this job, Mr. Negotiator, nor can your beloved. I've told you before that you can't escape the desire that beckons you to... do it."

"I see what you mean, but last night, Dorothy has gotten a little bit lighter."

"Are you certain about that?"

"Yes," said Dorothy. "Also, I've been experiencing some strange changes lately."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Androids don't reproduce, Mr. McCordle."

Now, _that_ notion got me worried as I clasped Dorothy's hand with a hint of concern. To tell you the truth, humans were the ones that reproduced and created life due to the wonderful relationship between man and woman. One question remained to be answered: what was the purpose for me and Dorothy ahead despite the fact that we were made to awaken the Seven Chakras? Are we equal to the gods that govern this city? Are we the new Adam and Eve in this city of amnesia? It wasn't long until McCordle led us out of the atrium and into a different room. The place was as similar as the one in those ongoing flashbacks as it had a large bed in it. The room itself also had a well-painted mural that had the same man and woman that resembled me and Dorothy as they were dressed in exotic clothes. They were the ones that were beyond time as they looked exactly like Dorothy and me.

"Tell me, Mr. Smith, does this mural resemble anything to you?" asked McCordle.

"That looks like... _me_!" I said breathlessly. "And the woman looks like Dorothy!"

"Didn't I tell you that you and Dorothy are the ones who can awaken the Seven Chakras?"

"Yes, but what about the path ahead _after _that? Dorothy is an android, plain and simple, but she is something more advanced than anything. What about me? I'm flesh and blood. I'm the _Dominus_ of Big O. I'm... one of... the tomatoes."

"Roger, what are you talking about?" asked Dorothy.

"Roger Smith," said McCordle with a serious tone in his voice. "You may be flesh and blood as well as being Big O's _Dominus_, but you were _not _born as one of Gordon Rosewater's tomatoes. You were born a Maiar, but you were taken in by the old man when he injected the Memories inside you in the form of a red barcode. As for Dorothy, she is also a Maiar when she was made into the machine that you see today. I have sensed your findings during your fight with Big Fau when you saw this city with no Domes and warm sunlight. You've even seen yourself on television at the time, posed with the old man in a worn-out photo, and saw some robots in a factory being processed into Roger Smith clones. You and Dorothy are what you are and _that_ is what makes you unique. In one time, you erased your own Memories of the past and focused on the present and future ahead, but with Dorothy by your side, you have more than just being a Negotiator because the both of you are _not _like everyone else here."

I gasped as I was not only suffering from not only the flashbacks of the people beyond time, but the ones that had the burning city and the Memory children. Those Memories were too frightening to bear as I fainted onto the floor. I was unresponsive as I was unconscious from such trauma that I have felt in those flashbacks. I may have had my old Memories erased, but I felt the very sting of them coming back to me as there was going to be a new battle ahead.

###

"You and I are _not _like everyone else, _Dominus_."

I found myself in the cockpit of a Megadeus underwater as I was still strapped in the seat. I was unconscious as I saw some light appear from the ocean floor. I was dying in there as I was in my watery grave. The light appeared closer as it shielded me from the water that crept in. I regained consciousness as I saw something appear in the form of a mysterious goddess with many arms. She was elegant as she was standing in front of me. With one of her arms wielding a sword, she cut the straps from the seat as I was free to question what was happening in this watery grave.

"Roger Smith," she said. "You are _not _dead, but barely holding on to life."

"Who are you?" I asked in shock.

"I am the Mother Goddess, otherwise known as Devi. I have seen the darkest battle defile this land and turned it into such a horrifing wasteland as it slowly becomes degraded into extinction."

"What do you want from me? What are your terms? I have lost my wife, but I still fight on in this senseless war."

"I want you to wake up and continue onward. This last bastion of humanity in a malignant wasteland _needs _you, Negotiator. You were born a Maiar in a barrel of tomatoes, but you were _never _one to begin with. In the years to come, you will meet a great Maiar servant who cares not for money, but his eternal payment he asks of you will be piloting the Megadeus that will be waiting for you. You, Roger Smith, are a Maiar and will be eternal for the rest of your life. As for your lost wife, she will be reborn not in flesh, but in machine. With your love for her returning, she will be flesh and blood like you when she'll give you love in return. There is also more, Negotiator. You must also heal the incarnation of the _Domina_ of Big Venus."

"Who is this _Domina _that you speak of?"

"She is the bird whose wings have been plucked that will shed all her feathers. She will also be turning into the beast that she once was before she evolved into a bird."

"What are you talking about? Who is this servant? Who is this machine that is the reincarnation of my dead wife? Who is this _Domina_ of Big Venus? Answer me!"

"You must find these answers to yourself, for you are the also the incarnation of Shiva the Destroyer and Restorer of Worlds. They will be waiting for you in the years ahead. Your wife, who is also the incarnation of Shakti, will be waiting for you in her machine body. Your Maiar servant will be waiting for you to give you his services. The _Domina_ of Big Venus will be waiting for you to heal her from the darkness that made her a beast. They will be waiting for you in the years to come."

"Wait! What are you planning to do with me?"

"You are a Maiar that has an inner power. As a Mother Goddess along with the other gods from near and far, I also show respect to the god of this decaying city regardless of the trouble it had in this time of war. All you need to see from your machine in the years to come are the words that ring true to the one who has the power of not the only one god, but many."

"What are those words? Tell me!"

"The machine that you will pilot will respond with the words, 'Cast in the Name of God.' If a person has a kind and just heart, the machine will respond to the words, 'Ye Not Guilty.' If a person has a wicked and evil heart, the machine will respond to the words, 'Ye Guilty.' I must also warn that there are those who use those words of the just can also be abused by those who have an insatiable appetite and hunger for power. There is a reason for you, Roger Smith, for _you_ are the more just and powerful in your fight to protect the city you live in."

"I understand now, but I'm afraid to see it..."

"Don't be afraid, Negotiator. Use that inner power of yours and you will see that you have a purpose that gives you your destiny."

The Mother Goddess was gone as I saw myself transforming into something else. My hair was was longer and silver as I had my pilot suit vanish. I was naked as I saw some blue markings all over my face and arms. My eyes became a bright sapphire blue as they resembled cat eyes. I was becoming something else as my legs became fins. I can breathe underwater as I escaped my watery fate and swam away from the broken Megadeus that I came out of. I continued swimming in the bottom of the sea where giant cogs and gears like a clock had stopped moving. There were rusted corpses of Megadeuses that were destroyed in the war as they had many men dead inside their consoles. It was an underwater graveyard as I later swam to a city that was submerged in water. There were buildings and streets where people lived and worked as I looked at this underwater ghost town. The buildings later became powered by electricity with the water drained out as I passed by.

When I finally reached the surface, I felt the fins revert to a pair of legs and the markings go away. The silver hair that I had reverted back to the basic short raven hair that I had and my eyes changed from blue to black. Who and what am I, anyway? Was I one of divine or was I one of the tomatoes? This blistering question blazed in my eye as I woke up in the present. I was in a sick bed as I saw Dorothy sitting in a chair next to it. I was in the present again as I held Dorothy's hand in mine. She was still a machine as she looked at me with that same dour look on her face. I didn't mind her presence, but I felt the flashbacks that continued to scare me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel dizzy," I answered. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for six hours. You were even shaking in your sleep."

"Dorothy..., I'm sorry..."

"You haven't did anything wrong, Roger."

"I should have been there for you, but..."

"Nonsense; you were there with me when we helped that woman, the _Domina_ of Big Venus. You've even answered my question that I asked to you."

"I gave you my answer that you needed to know when you had your Core Memory taken away. As for those flashbacks, they featured us in many different forms already."

Dorothy smiled back as she stayed by my side in this sick room. I never told Dorothy about the dream that I had when I saw the Mother Goddess. _That _one was for _her_ to find out for herself. Somehow, I knew of the Memories of the past that I had erased as they returned to me. In a time before the events of forty-one years ago, I saw that I had married Dorothy as we were preparing to start a family. Sadly, we never got the chance to do so when she lost her life. In the present, she was reborn as an android as she lived with me and Norman in the mansion. For a long time, I always longed for Dorothy's presence as she was there with me. I was happy to have her as she changed my life forever.

I got up from the sick bed as I went straight towards the atrium to see the three awakened Chakras with Dorothy following me. I was astonished to see the first three as I saw the Throat Chakra, Vishuddha glow with such intensity. It was a blue flower that was even more prettier than one of the bluebells as it simply resonated all over the atrium. I was beginning to feel more potent in my energy after I saw the pure Memories shine with such life and power. Even Dorothy was impressed of the three spheres that resonated here in Cobbler's glen. There were the Crown Chakra, the Brow Chakra, and the Throat Chakra as all three were glowing in unison. The remaining four were still at large, but there will be a time that they will be awakened with the rest of their brethren. As for me and Dorothy, however, we were the souls of the people beyond time as we were feeling more content with one another in such a magnificent way.

###

A teenage girl with brown skin ran down the street of the Central District as she was running to catch the bus. The girl was perhaps fourteen as she sat down on a bench near the bus stop. She didn't want to get caught again by the Military Police for breaking curfew as she was watching the clock very carefully. The time was six-thirty and she needed to be home by a half an hour. She couldn't wait any longer as she was eager to go home.

"Come on, bus!" she yelled. "Where are you?"

The girl sat down on the bench again as she saw the bus come by. She had her change ready as she was ready to go home. Even though that she had no family, she was one of the unadoptable orphans that lived in the orphanage that was a block away from the Speakeasy. In her pink backpack that she was carrying, she had a loaf of bread and a bag of lentils as she wanted to make some great soup for all the other orphans. Just as she was about to get on the bus, she was stopped by two men as they stood in her way.

"Where are you going, little girl," said one of the men.

"I have to go home," she said.

"Aren't you that girl, Kadima Patel?" asked the other man.

"What's it to you? Auntie told me _never _to talk to strangers."

"Why, you little bitch!"

One of the men pulled a knife at the girl as she kicked it out of his hand. She got away from them as she got on the bus before it drove off. With her change in the meter box, she sat down as she saw the two men running after the bus. Most of the men around there never liked orphans because they were nothing but trouble and they needed to be did away with. She had her pink backpack that had a white cat with a red ribbon on one of its ears as it carried the bread and lentils in it. To her curiosity, she saw my car drive by as it was on its way home. She knew who I was, for I was one of the orphans in that orphanage she came out of. When the bus stopped at the orphanage, she got off as she went inside of it with the pink backpack full of groceries.

"You haven't been late this time," said a woman with purple hair who turned out to be an android.

"I'm sorry that I had trouble, Auntie," said the girl.

"Kadima, have you ever heard of a man named Roger Smith before?"

"Yeah, you told me about him when he was in this orphanage. From what I heard was that he drives around in a fancy black car and dresses in a fancy black suit in order to match his black hair."

"You shouldn't talk ill about Roger Smith, Kadima. It also seems to me that he had a job to do."

The android named Auntie, or Android 13, wasn't your typical run-of-the-mill machines as she was dressed in a Chinese red dress. The hair was done up in braids all rolled up as she was also wearing red lipstick. Despite her appearance, she was one of the few androids that cared for the orphans who were unable to get adopted in this orphanage.

"By the way, I bought the bread and lentils to make some lentil soup for dinner," said Kadima.

"You've did good so far," said Android 13.

"By the way, how well do you know Roger Smith?"

"He was sent to this orphanage when he was a child. He lived here since he was five years old. Three years later, he was adopted and brought up by a foster family with the hopes of having a goodl education in a real one instead of this orphanage."

"I see now. By the way, I wonder where he's going?"

Kadima had heard stories about me as she was eager to find out how I was. Somehow, it will be either tomorrow or the next day as she was ready to meet me in person. She was also eager to meet Dorothy and Norman as they were also there throughout the mansion. She may have heard stories about me and wanting to see me for the first time, but she was about ready to make the lentil soup that she promised the other orphans.

###

I was back home after sending the Throat Chakra, Vishuddha, over to Cobbler's Glen. After having my dinner and finishing it, I went towards my room as I walked straight to my bathroom. Stripping off my clothes, I put them in the hamper as I stepped into the shower. I still had the bandages on my arms and body as I removed them. With the wounds starting to heal, I was grateful as I stepped into the shower. Turning on the warm water, I began to clean myself off as I even washed up the wounds that I had. Somehow, I began to feel more assured with myself as I felt a jolt of desire creep in my loins. I began to feel a wanting for Dorothy as I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with a towel around my waist. I left my bathroom as I went directly towards my bed. To my shock, I saw Dorothy coming into the room as she was dressed in none other than her heavy robe.

"I've been waiting for you, Roger," she said.

"Are you kidding me? I was waiting for _you_," I said.

I saw Dorothy walk towards the bed as she sat down beside me. Under the bed, there was the first aid kit as I saw her pick it up and open it. With my wounds covered with fresh bandages, I was mending very nicely as I was more comfortable. Opening up the blankets, we climbed into the bed as we covered ourselves up. We looked at ourselves as we were also kissing in the sea of silk blankets. The thing beneath my legs was hardening up as it was itching to move forward. I wanted to be more passionate as I spread Dorothy's legs and went directly inside. Her body responded to my touch more subtlely as she felt me thrusting back and forth. I felt her entire body resonating with mine as she felt me touch at her breasts.

The very heat and scent of my body had overpowered her as she felt me kiss at her bosom. She was giving into such magnificent desire as I felt her fingers dig into my back. I felt my back getting clawed as I didn't let the pain get to me. The arousal was so intense that it overpowered us completely in our time of climax. I even spilled my release as I was both exhausted and in pain. Pulling out of her body, I got up as I went to my bathroom and looked into the mirror. I had scratch marks on my back as I felt the sting from the painful wounds. To my surprise, I saw Dorothy with the first aid kit as she was also had a bottle of alcohol and a cloth in her hands. With the cloth drenched with alcohol, I felt it on the scratch marks as I felt a rush of pain jolting my body. Neither one of us wanted to be too rough as I felt more bandages cover my back.

"You're a louse, Roger Smith," said Dorothy as she put away the first aid kit.

"We both got a little rough," I said.

"I never meant to scratch you."

"That's okay because I never meant to give you too much desire, either."

"Roger, when I scratched you, you kept going. Why is that?"

"It's because that I was at the end of-"

Dorothy put a finger to my lips as she led me back to bed. The pain that I took had energized me despite the fact that I was getting too rough with Dorothy. I looked at her face as she was feeling quite what some humans call horny. We decided to take a much gentler approach as we were still under such grand desire. The member in my loins howled with excitement as I entered deep inside once again. I was stroking Dorothy's face as I was on top of her once again. I felt the emotions that were resonating from her as I was thrusting slowly. She was feeling more relaxed as I continued to give her my all with my warm body on top of her. I felt a jolt of shock overwhelm me as I spilled my release. I also remembered the changing effects that she had when she got a little lighter. I was more than likely to be worried about the changes inside as I assumed that she was gaining some sex organs from this moment of desire.

"Roger," said Dorothy. "You look worried about something."

"Dorothy," I said. "I know that this sounds strange, but have you been experiencing some hormones lately?"

"I've been feeling more unusual as if I were wanting something more to our relationship."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Not really. Perhaps these hormones have been making the change.

"If we awaken all seven of those Chakras, then... we'll be surpassing ourselves."

I pulled out of Dorothy's body as I was about to fall asleep. Dorothy did the same as she snuggled closer to me. It seemed that changes inside of her were starting to take effect, for she will soon wonder how her own body works when she undergoes the transition from machine to human. She fell asleep in my arms as we both dreamed in the night. The truth is, we surpassed ourselves since we were destined to awaken the Seven Chakras as we were more than just the life makeup that made us who we are.

###

I was having a dream as I found myself standing in a space-age room. There was a screen that featured the inside view of something that resembled an alien world from somewhere. To my shock, I saw several creatures that resembled tadpoles as they were swimming towards an oversized ball that looked like gelatinous snot. I saw the creatures desperately trying to breach the ball as it remained strong. When one of the creatures finally went into the ball, it was absorbed directly into it as it was moving away, but to where? I woke up as I still saw Dorothy sleeping next to me. She was still a machine with that same short red hair and that dour look on her face. She didn't make the full transition into a human yet, but she was exhibiting characteristics of hormonal and physiological responses that were very new to her.

Little did I know was that I saw that her red hair had grown a few inches as it was very pretty on her. I loved her with all my heart as I was also thankful that she was still machine for the time being. The Seven Chakras had been the most pure of all Memories that needed to be awakened as they were even powerful than the standard Megadeuses. Three of them were awakened, but the remaining four haven't shown up yet. There were the three Chakras that were awakened and the remaining four were still waiting in the wings as these pure Memories were still at the ready.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Renegades

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 7: The Renegades**

(DISCLAIMER: No I do not own _Big O _because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for strong sexual content.)

"A bird whose wings have been plucked will shed all its feathers and will turn into the beast it once was before it evolved into a bird."

I stood up in the middle of the night as I saw the sky become clear for a long time. It was beautiful as it reminded me of the quiet comfort of desire. Crawling back into bed, I slept next to Dorothy as she was sleeping beside me in the sea of silk sheets and blankets. It would be a while before the morning starts, but we were also on the brink of awakening the remaining four Chakras that could come in unexpected forms. Dorothy and I were the ones that had to power to awaken the rest, but there are those who would come forth in the Union's ranks and fight their former masters. The Union may have plans to steal the Seven Chakras, but there are those that are loyal into bringing Paradigm City into a golden age and restore the wastelands that were once fertile and green before the Great Incident.

Somehow, we both woke up as we felt the urge of desire creep up on us once again. This insatiable feeling made us feel more unusual than normal as we kissed each other on the lips. Dorothy was wanting me as she felt the very thing between my legs. This out-of-control behavior that we were having was considered far more... tantric than normal as I spread Dorothy's legs open and went deep inside. To my shock, I heard her breathing resonating with mine as we felt whole in each other's arms. My quickening heartbeat became fierce as I simply felt something beneath Dorothy's soft bosom. It was the beating of another heart... Dorothy's heart. To my shock, I saw myself changing along with Dorothy as we were becoming something different than normal. Our hair was becoming silver as our eyes were become different. Mine were the same bright sapphire blue as Dorothy's were a beautiful purple as we even had markings on our bodies. The aura in our bed was different as it glowed in our heat of sexual delight. The desire within continued to glow until it faded away for the time being.

Our insatiable desire kept us in synch until we were at the climax of our sensual arousal. With my release spilled, I was spent as I pulled out of Dorothy's body. We returned to normal as we were back to our appearances that we had in this city. I looked at Dorothy as she was feeling exhausted from such insatiable energy. She was tired and so was I as we both returned to sleep in each other's arms once again. The energy from earlier was a sign that something was about to awaken as another Chakra was about to make an appearance soon enough. For now, it was only a matter of time before all of the Seven Chakras were present and glowing with the finest energy that can even rival the Megadeuses that had fallen in this city of amnesia.

###

Angel woke up in her apartment as she saw the gleaming energy from my home. It has been over a month since the battle with Big Fau as she was as human as the rest of us. The vertical scars on her back still remained as she was healed from the emptiness that she became when she was in the form of Big Venus. During the battle, I convinced her to live her life as a human being as she was healed from the vast emptiness inside. When the battle was over, she saw Dorothy and me come out of Big O's foot entrance as we were weary from such trouble. Angel was the same woman with blond hair and curves to match as she was wearing that same black and pink mini-dress from before. She was a mess as she had welts on her back where Vera had whipped her. Little did Dorothy and I know was that she was holding the same red book called _Metropolis _that Gordon Rosewater had written as it not only had gold letters, but a pair of golden wings on the front of it.

"Angel!" I yelled as I saw her collapse on the concrete.

"Is she alright, Roger?" asked Dorothy.

"She's exhausted, but she'll live."

"Oh...," said Angel as she sat up with the _Metropolis_ book in her hands. "Roger..., it's you... and Dorothy... Thank goodness that you've helped me realize that I was more than just a Memory..."

"What happened to her?" asked Dorothy.

"She's badly hurt and in need of medical attention," I said.

I carried Angel into my arms as Dorothy picked up the book that was red with gold letters. I was disgusted at the fact that the Union saboteur, Vera Ronstadt, had whipped her like an animal as I saw a large caravan full of tanks and vehicles pass by and collected the remains of Big Fau. The caravan had a large red rose on the vehicles as they even gathered up Alex Rosewater and carted him away in the paddy wagon. The new management with the red rose had gotten fed up with the chairman's leadership as they even had the reasons to take over business here in this city. Whatever they were up to, they had a grudge against Alex Rosewater for attempting to commit patricide on his own father, Gordon.

"It's Alex," said Angel as she saw him being driven away in an armored paddy wagon. "Where are those people with the red rose taking him, anyway?"

"I have no idea, but _you_ need medical attention," I said.

"This book that you have, are you the author of it?" asked Dorothy as she looked at the red book.

"I have no idea, but my name must have been put on there for some reason," said Angel.

"Is your name Angel Rosewater, the author of this book called _Metropolis_?"

"Is that what I am now? Am I the long lost daughter of Gordon Rosewater?"

"Save your strength," I said. "There will be medical units on their way as we speak."

Dorothy and I had walked forward with Angel and the _Metropolis_ book in tow as we walked towards the medical units that were tending to the wounded in the ranks of the Anderson and Roddenberry squads. Little did we know was that there was a group of people that were Union like Angel as they had a grudge against their former masters. They were glad to see Vera dead and Alex Rosewater carted away as they were ready to create a civilization of their own without the Union influence of stealing Memories. When they saw me and Dorothy carrying one of their own along with the infamous red book with gold letters, they also saw something that occurred in my android friend. They saw that her Memories have been returned as they mysteriously emerged in the crevice where her Core Memory had been yanked out.

"Whoa!" said a young man with a grey mohawk. "Check out that gynoid down there!"

"I wanna have a look, Jirocho," said a woman with brown skin and burgundy hair. "That man who has Agent 340 in his arms and his gynoid girlfriend are Maiar! It seems that they are the ones who can awake the Seven Chakras after all."

"Are you certain, Phylene? We're not the only ones who found out this crap on a daily basis."

"The small-time crook/genius, Jason Beck, had rambled on how the gynoid can operate without her Memories, but it is certain that she is a Maiar like that negotiator."

"Come on, we gotta scatter before we get caught!"

Both Phylene and Jirocho fled the scene before the Military Police got there to aid the ones who quit their posts to help Dastun combat Big Fau. Somehow, there are those among the Union that rebelled as they were fed up with the theft of Memories, but there are those who are loyal to their ideals, for the battle for lost Memories was about to get an upgrade. Meanwhile, Dorothy and I were standing in front of the new caravan as I still had Angel in my arms. The medics arrived from one of the medical units as they were about to take us into custody.

"Roger Smith and R. Dorothy Wayneright," said a medic as he got out of the medical van. "Could you kindly come with us, please?"

"Let me remind you that I've got someone who needs medical attention," I said as I set Angel down.

"The woman will be taken to a hospital for treatment. As for _you_ and Miss Wayneright, the both of you need to come with us if you don't mind. It's the orders of the new management here."

I sighed as I saw the medics pick up Angel and put her in a stretcher. Even though that I didn't have my jacket and Dorothy was still in her wetsuit, we were taken into a van as it drove off, including Angel. To our shock, we saw the same two people standing on another building as they were observing the situation very closely. Angel remembered the two renegades that she saw on the roof as she was in the present again. She knew of the relationship between Dorothy and me as she even found that I cared about my android beloved more than anything. As for the Union Renegades, they were waiting to strike at their masters and restore the wastelands to their green glory and life, for Angel was fully aware of their presence after all.

###

I woke up the next morning as I was getting ready to go over to East Town. With my teeth brushed, and my hair combed and gelled, I was ready to go as I was expecting another examination from McCordle's medical technicians. Even Dorothy was dressed in her usual black dress as she even had her hair up in such a beautiful manner. She was walking next to me as she followed me to the car. We were on our way to East Town as were even called at the behest of McCordle and O'Reilly at Cobbler's Glen.

As we got there, we were surrounded by the medical technicians that were part of the staff of the Order's headquarters. We were led inside of the compound as we saw the technicians cart us into different rooms. When McCordle and O'Reilly saw us being carted off into the rooms, he was eager to see more results as we were about to be put into a number of tests that were uncomfortable to us. He was expecting something more from us as he had a reason to issue out the next batch of tests.

"You have something up your sleeve, don't you?" asked O'Reilly.

"Roger and Dorothy may have a budding relationship in the works, but their aura has been right off the scale," said McCordle.

"Roger may be flesh and blood, but what about Dorothy?"

"As for the bride, she'll be examined just like the groom. It'll also seem that they knew each other in the time of the Great Incident."

"The event in which every human and android lost all their Memories? Are you certain?"

"That's _why_ we need to find out about the negotiator and his beloved android."

Both McCordle and O'Reilly left the main hall as they entered into the observation area of the examination room. They saw both of us dressed in hospital gowns as we were about to be examined all over. Dorothy went inside the examination tube first as the technicians were awaiting the results that the Order was looking for. To their shock, they saw the first signs of the transition from android to a human that was flesh and blood. She was lighter than her usual self as she was even experiencing the transition with such slow results. To my shock, I saw that Dorothy's insides were forming. She had a set of human lungs and a human heart as she was nearly done with her examination.

When she was out of the tube, it was my turn as I laid down and went inside. The results that the technicians saw were right off the roof as the aura spiked. The astonishment of McCordle and O'Reilly as well as the technicians had their efforts paid off as they were well aware of what was happening to both me and Dorothy. We were most likely to be in more results regardless of what happens to us.

###

Maximilian was standing on top of the East Town Dome as he was watching closely of the machinations that he was planning. Little did he know was that the Union Renegades were also here in Paradigm City as they were planning to put a stop to this dastardly theft of those pure Memories. He never liked the Renegades because of their different ideals as he saw the ringleader, Phylene LeFevrier, standing on top of another Dome to the south of town. He couldn't stand insubordination among this band of deserters as they had some ideals of their own. He grumbled in disgust when he saw the rest of the Renegades standing next to Phylene LeFevrier, or Agent 33 he once called her.

"Look at them," said Maximilian. "Agent 33 and her band of deserters..., no; make it her band of retarded misfits!"

"Brother," said Marcheline as she stood beside him. "What's troubling you?"

"Phylene LeFevrier is in town along with her band of retards."

"Agent 33 is trying to put a damper on our plans to steal the pure Memories, isn't she?"

"I hate those Renegades! They may have been part of the Union once, but they are the very typical ass-kissers to the people of Paradigm!"

"I'll deal with Agent 33."

"No, you need to stay behind, Agent 26, for _you_ are carrying the future of the Union, a pureblood heir that can destroy this city and yank the Memories away from them. We are the rightful heirs to Memory an this malignant stage is about to be blown up regardless."

"Maximilian..., I mean Agent 24, how do you know?"

"It's only a matter of time, Agent 26, but those Renegades have got to go!"

How, indeed... Maximilian and Marcheline stood on top of the Dome as they heard their anthem blaring all over the city. They were Union, but they had to contend with the Renegades who refused to steal Memories. Maximilian wanted to put an end to their activities as they were ready to do battle with them. The pure Memories were waiting in the wings and the so-called "rightful heirs to Memory" were making a more dangerous move that can tear this city apart..., but what else do they have up their sleeves?

###

Angel got off from work at her new job as she was dressed in her new clothes. Dressed in her pink jacket and trousers, she walked towards a coffee shop as she saw the same suspicious Renegades from last month sitting at a table drinking frappes and staring at the window. She had heard of them before from Vera long ago as they were a constant threat to the ideals of the Union. This time, they called _her_ into the coffee shop as she went in to join them.

"It's been a while..., Agent 340," said Phylene as she took off her aviator sunglasses.

"Phylene LeFevrier..., I mean Agent 33," said Angel as she sat down at the table.

"You know that the main branch has sent their unstable attack dog here in this city to not only kill the Negotiator and his gynoid girlfriend, but he's here to steal the Seven Chakras."

"No..., not Agent 24..., not-"

"Maximilian Vermouth? He's not the only one here because his sister's with him, too," said a young man with long brown hair. "Good ol' Max and his sister haven't changed a bit. They still think they can get down with each other under the old crone's nose."

"And he thinks he can get away with ravishing his own sister because incest will _always _be forbidden by everything, including the main branch. I bet that Avery and I would rain on his parade in less than a minute," said Jirocho.

"As for _you_," said Phylene as she pointed her finger at Angel. "Pass this message forward to the negotiator and his gynoid girlfriend. Tell them that the souls of the people beyond time will emerge with all Seven Chakras and restore this world back to the greener glory that it once was before it became a wasteland."

"I'll be sure to tell them that," said Angel. "The question is: why are you telling me this?"

"The wastelands surrounding this city have never changed and the Seven Chakras are the _only _ones that can bring this world back to life. The main branch may have lived there, but their insatiable hunger for lost Memories has made it difficult to make a civilization of their own."

Angel stood up as she left the coffee shop abruptly. As for Phylene and the rest of the Union Renegades, they wanted to have a civilization that didn't involve the main branch stealing lost Memories as they were waiting for all Seven Chakras to awaken and turn this world green once again. The Renegades themselves had fought against their masters over the years as they were fighting to preserve the greener side of the world.

"What if she doesn't pass the message," said Avery.

"She will because Roger Smith and R. Dorothy Wayneright are the chosen ones here. As for Maximilian and Marcheline, they can suck it!" said Phylene.

###

The results from the examination proved to be quite perplexing as Dorothy and I were all finished with the probing. Something was changing inside of us as we saw the reports that the technicians have sent earlier. The aura in our brains have spiked due to such intimate desire as we were awaiting McCordle's opinion on the matter. It wasn't long until we saw him and O'Reilly enter into the examination room as they were optimistic about our strange behavior.

"I've seen the results," I said.

"So have we," said McCordle. "The both of you have matching auras in which spike up when you get a little intimate with each other. It also seemed that you've entered into the divine stage when you up and... did it. The both of you are Maiar, regardless, but there is also word that a group made up of Union deserters that have a beef against the main branch."

"What are they called?"

"They are called the Union Renegades. They're a bunch of deserters who believe in the different ideals than their masters," said O'Reilly.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Dorothy.

"They are dressed in various clothing, but they answer only to their leader, Phylene LeFevrier. She and her other cohorts have a similar belief that the Seven Chakras would return this world to its greener form someday."

It seemed that the Union was very much of a handful, but the Union Renegades were a group that was most likely to be loyal to the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose from time to time. I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time that I saw them in the distance, for they were hidden on top of a building a month ago. Somehow, I was most likely to confront them myself, but not right now.

###

A few hours later after the examination, Dorothy and I were on our way home as it was getting dark. The sky had many grey clouds as it looked like it was most likely to rain. Just as we were about to head over to the Central District, we saw some dangerous company as they were riding on motorcycles. My gut feeling told me that those were the Renegades that I saw a month ago. On one of the motorcycles, there was Jirocho with his mohawk and aviator sunglasses as he rode up a ramp and jumped right in front of the car. The man was a thrill seeker I can tell you that, for he was about to get into a lot of trouble. The two others on motorcycles rode on both sides as they sandwiched the car. I was unable to shake them until I heard a police siren blaring in the background.

"Oh, shit! It's the cops!" cried Jirocho.

"Leave it to the po-po's to wreck our operation," said a man with white hair and piercings.

"We need to get out of sight, fast!"

"Can't the MP's find anything better to do than just chase us?" yelled Avery.

"Phylene's definitely _not_ gonna be happy with us! Come on! Let's split!"

Jirocho and the others left on their motorcycles as they fled from the scene. With a cop car speeding after them, they outran it as they fled into the downward tunnel. Stopping into an old hideout, they put up their motorcycles as they went directly into a vast hall. They may have failed in trying to get a hold of me and Dorothy, but having the Military Police on their tails simply wasn't a walk in the park at all.

###

Later on, we were home as we were tired for today. After having dinner and helping out Norman with some of the chores, we started to get tired as we were getting ready to go to bed. With a later shower and clean linen on the bed, I simply climbed in as I didn't have the thought of putting on my pajamas. With my wounds covered in clean bandages, they were nearly healing as they didn't hurt this time. I was tired as I was about to fall asleep. To my shock, I heard the door open up as I saw Dorothy dressed in her heavy robe. She was also brushing her hair with a brush as it was starting to get a little bit longer. The appearance of her made me want her even more as I felt the same urge creep directly into my loins.

I saw Dorothy climb into bed with me as she took off her robe. Her body was warm as she took my hands and placed them on her breasts. She wanted to be with me so badly as she saw me on top of her. I was kissing her with such passion as she later felt my hands touching what was beneath her legs. She was soft as she was feeling aroused with such potency. She touched the thing between my legs as it was starting to get very hard. I spread her legs open as I entered deep inside. She was wanting me with such fierceness as she felt me touch at one of her breasts with my tongue. Her senses were off the roof as she felt my member pushing back and forth with such great pleasure. I heard her moan with such erotic desire as I was continuing to give it to her. With such prowess, I gave my all as I spilled my release with such a strong sensual climax.

"Oh, Roger," said Dorothy as she clung onto me. "I feel more alive in your arms."

"I didn't mean to go too deep this time."

"I felt this desire giving me something more than just your love for me."

"I know..., my darling."

I pulled out of Dorothy's body as I cupped her head in my hands. We fell asleep in each other's arms as the night sky was still covering the city. I was also beginning to feel more mutual for my feelings for Dorothy as I was starting to become more sincere about my own. The night before, during our last moment of lovemaking, we changed into something different as we become different beings. Somehow, we were most likely to change into those beings as the remaining four Chakras continued to stir from within.

###

Jirocho was busy cleaning up after he got a scolding from Phylene. In the Renegades' hideout, he was cleaning and scrubbing the restrooms as he got them spotlessly clean. After hours of cleaning up, he was tired as he was about ready to take a shower and go to bed. Stripping off his clothes, he placed them in a hamper as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He never expected the water to run lukewarm, but he wanted to clean himself up and get ready for bed. After scrubbing himself and rinsing off, he got out of the shower as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

When he went into his room, he was in for a real shock as he saw a weird sphere next to his bed. It was glowing as it had a green flower with strange writing in it. It was the Anahata Chakra as it appeared unexpectedly in the Renegades' hideout. He ran towards his closet as he got on his clean clothes and ran out of the room to tell Phylene and the others. When he went into a room full of pinball games and tables, he saw Avery and the other Renegades playing a game of Crazy Eights as they were passing the time before Phylene got back.

"So, you decided to join us after the stunt you pulled," said the man with white hair and piercings.

"Oh, bite me, Tony," said Jirocho. "I've got something in my room that you guys don't even know about!"

"What is it this time, another sex doll?" asked Avery.

"Nope, even better! There's a weird sphere in my room and it's glowing!"

"What? Is it a Chakra?"

"Hey, shouldn't we wait for Phylene to get back?"

"You've got something here, man," said Tony. "This sphere's gotta be the real deal."

Jirocho followed Avery and Tony as they went directly into his room. All three saw the Anahata Chakra as it was glowing with such intensity. They had to tell someone as they had an option to tell either me or the Order. It wasn't long until they say Phylene enter into the room as she saw the Chakra glowing with a vast amount of energy. The Heart Chakra was discovered in the strangest of places as it wound up in the Renegades' hideout, for it needed to be joined with its other brethren in Cobbler's Glen with drastic results.

"How did it get here?" asked Phylene.

"It suddenly turned up after I took a shower," said Jirocho.

"I see, but we need to take it to Cobbler's Glen as soon as possible. We can't afford to go up against the main branch right now."

"I don't know, but the main branch could have another one of those robots in their disposal," said Avery. "Didn't the last one tried to get the Chakras before?"

"Maximilian may have released Marat into East Town along with that Hydra in the Hudson, but he's certainly biding his time right now."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take this thing to East Town!," cried Jirocho.

And so, the Renegades carried off the Anahata Chakra as they hauled it directly into an armored van. They had to take it over to McCordle immediately as it was glowing with such radiance. When they left the hideout, they were on the road over to East Town as they were travelling towards Cobbler's Glen. The treasure inside continued to glow as it was resonating with such a great aura. When they finally got there, they parked the armored car as they got the sphere out of there and into the great hall. Setting it down, they saw McCordle standing in front of them as he was astonished to see the Fourth Chakra glowing with such great energy.

"Is _this _what you were looking for?" said Phylene.

"Where did you get this one?" asked McCordle.

"It crashed into our hideout. It's one of the Seven Chakras that have been awakened."

"The energy within Roger and Dorothy has gone to whole new level. Soon, they will be experiencing their Maiar forms to manifest during their sexual desire."

"They... _already _have," said Angel as she arrived into the great hall.

"How do you know?" asked Phylene.

"Because I've seen it."

There were four Chakras that were awakened as there were three left to go. The sensual energy that resonated all over the Anahata Chakra glowed all over as it was later carted off into the atrium to join the others. All four awakened Chakras glowed in unison as they were waiting for the rest of their brethren to join them.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Anahata

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 8: Anahata**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence and strong sexual content.)

The Renegades were on their way home as they saw Angel leave on her motorcycle. The way back proved to be treacherous outside the Domes as they saw an attack drone following them. It was another one of Maximilian's machines as it had a red balloon tethered to it. Phylene never liked sneak attacks, but she didn't have a choice in the matter as she got out her bazooka and opened up the armored car's doors. With her finger on the trigger, she fired at the attack drone as it blew up into pieces. Little did she knew that there was another one following her and her group as it fired bullets at the armored car. Ducking with the bazooka in her hand, Phylene fired at the second one as it blew up just like the first one.

"Take that, Maximilian," she said.

"I know that you had the Chakra earlier," he said over a radio. "Did you take it over to that shady Order that likes to meddle in things."

"Go to hell!"

"Let me remind all of you deserters that the souls of the ones beyond will be dead before the rest of them are awakened!"

"If you kill them, then the Chakra energy will cease and the pure Memories will be nothing but blackened ashes."

"Liars! I _will_ be the one along with Marcheline and the pureblood heir that can awaken the Seven Chakras, not them!"

"You and your 'sister wife' don't even have enough energy to power up a cop car! The main branch can suck it for all I care!"

Phylene turned off the radio as she closed the doors to the armored car. With the Renegades on their way home, they were safe from the attack drones as they made it safely to where they needed to go. When they parked the armored car, they got out as they were tired and wanting to go to bed. Their latest skirmish with Maximilian's attack drones was something that they had tackled before in the past, but the main branch's leader had _refused _to believe that Dorothy and I were the chosen ones to awaken the Seven Chakras. They had to meet us in person and time is running out.

###

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the piano as I got up and put on a heavy robe. When I opened up the door, I saw Dorothy in her usual dress as she was playing at the white keys. As usual, I never liked to be woken up with the sound of the piano as it was more annoying than an alarm clock. This time, I didn't mind it because I needed to be awake as I was most likely to be summoned into Cobbler's Glen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time, but I had a feeling that the Heart Chakra would soon be present.

"Good morning, Roger," said Dorothy.

"I'm already awake," I said.

"Mr. McCordle called for us earlier."

"I know, for there are three more of those Chakras that needed to be awakened."

"Roger, I've been feeling strange lately. It's as if that there is something that is stirring inside me. Have you felt this feeling before?"

"We _both_ felt it, darling. It's like what McCordle had said to us: we are both Maiar and the chosen ones who can awaken the Seven Chakras. Dorothy..., if you completely make the transition from being an android to a human..., there will be times that you can't absorb my release like you absorb food and drink and high-grade oil. There will be a time that we are most likely to create life from the inside if you become human."

I walked closer to Dorothy as I stroked her red hair. It was long to her shoulders as it was pretty to touch. I was happy with her as I was starting to get used to those mutual feelings. I was even calling her darling, which wasn't normal, but it would be a while before I got used to it. After having breakfast that consisted of muffins and fresh fruit, I later got dressed as I got on my undergarments and pants along with my belt. Staring at the mirror, I removed the bandages as I found that the wounds were finally healed. I was better again as I put on my shirt and necktie. With my teeth brushed and my hair slicked back, I put on my jacket as I walked out of my room. To my shock, I saw Dastun standing next to the piano as he wasn't in a good mood due to the problems with the Union.

"What's going on, Dastun?" I asked.

"It's those people that tried to attack you yesterday," he said.

"Is it the Renegades?"

"These people may have been born outside of Paradigm City, but they don't follow their masters that swear allegiance to the Union."

"One of the patrol cars tried to catch them, but they got away. Their faces have appeared in the reports that were made to catch the other Union spies. The ringleader in the white jacket and power panties is named Phylene LeFevrier. She goes by the alias, Agent 33. Her other cohorts have been seen throughout the city. The guy in the mohawk in named Jirocho Nakazato. He's Phylene's right hand man who goes by the alias, Agent 48. The other two are just a couple of punks: the brown haired guy's name is Avery Holloway, or Agent 74, and the white-haired guy's name is Tony Middleton, or Agent 65. These guys have been hiding out ever since, but they can be only seen outside the Domes."

"Was there any suspicious activity that they were doing?"

"Last night, they found the fourth Chakra and took it to McCordle, but on their way home, they were attacked by the same drones that trashed your house last month. They even had red balloons tethered to them."

"Looks like the Union can do some damage of their own. Now, if you'll excuse me, Dastun, I've got to go over to Cobbler's Glen."

I walked past Dastun as I went towards the elevator. I have never expected the reinstated colonel of the Military Police come over here to tell me about those people who showed up out of nowhere, but there was something that was going on between the Union and the Renegades. Both forces had different ideals, but the Renegades have reasons to create their own civilization when all of the Seven Chakras are awakened.

###

McCordle was waiting for us as he later saw me and Dorothy step in the main hall with Dastun in front of us. There was a reason for us to come here as he led us into the atrium. There were all four of the Chakras that were awakened as they were glowing in unison. The newest one, the Heart Chakra, was resonating as it was as bright as the rest of them. The first four were out in the atrium as they glowed in our presence.

"Here is the first four," said McCordle.

"There's the Sahasrara Chakra, which was the first one," I said.

"And there's the one that crashed on top of Military Police Headquarters," said Dastun.

"The Ajna Chakra is the second one," said Dorothy.

"Don't forget the one that Norman found, for it was the third one, Vishuddha," I said.

"Vishuddha?" said Dastun. "Where was _that _one found?"

"That one was found in Big O's cockpit. As for the newest one, Anahata, the Union Renegades must have found _that_."

"Looks like these spheres have enough power to light up the entire city. As for those Renegades, they're most likely to be on _our_ side when it comes to turning on their masters so readily."

"These Chakras... are the most pure of all Memories and the ones that can have the power that can rival this city and the Megadeuses."

I made my point as I continued to look at the first four Chakras. Both Dorothy and I were changing in many ways than one as we were afraid to tell those who were close to us, especially Dastun. I've never told him or anyone else about the flashbacks that Dorothy and I experienced as we dream as we were far more evolved than any other human or android in this city. I was... afraid of what I would become if I became a different form.

###

Later on in the afternoon during our visit at Cobbler's Glen, we returned home as Dastun went back to work. There were three more Chakras to be awakened as we were well aware of them. Stopping next to park, Dorothy and I got out of the car as we sat down on a bench. The cold air was breezing all over as we were getting closer to each other. To my shock, I saw Dorothy shivering from the cold weather as she was warming up to me. I have never seen her shiver before as she was experiencing how cold a human can be. She was burrowing next to me as she was happy to feel the very touch and heat of my body.

"What brought _this _on?" I asked.

"I feel cold," said Dorothy.

"I know..."

I felt her slender hands touch mine as I wore my gloves over them. It was with a simple touch that I felt deep feelings for her. She was more than just an android as she was feeling new sensations that were new to her. It was almost evening as we were about to get home. Little did we know was that Angel was watching in the distance. Dressed in white pants and a pink jacket, she took off on her motorcycle as she went home. Even though she suspected that the relationship between her and me didn't work out, she also knew that I cared for Dorothy more than anyone. She remembered us being by her side as we saw her being taken to the hospital. She was the director of the world who also saw us in our Maiar forms in a mirrored reflection. It was the first time that she saw us like that in such an unfamiliar manner that remained unseen.

###

A few hours into the evening, I dozed off as I was laying on the couch near my hourglasses. I dreamed about the flashbacks that went beyond time as I was dressed in strange clothes. I walked in a strange hallway as I saw darkness at the end of the tunnel. It was like in the tunnel that I dreamt of when I faced Red Destiny, the android who looked just like Dorothy. To my shock, I saw a huge ball of fire coming towards me as I was thrusted back into the flashbacks that haunted be in the events that led up to the battle with Big Fau.

Where was I? Why was there snow falling all over? To my shock, I found myself naked as I was running into an old wooden shed. There was nothing but old blankets and straw as I covered myself with one of them. When _was_ this? Where could this be? Could this be Ailesberry, the fictional rural Dome that Gordon Rosewater had resided in before it was destroyed? To my surprise, I saw the door to the shed open up as I saw a figure dressed in red emerge.

"Roger!"

It was Red Destiny as she pulled a gun on me. Just as I was about to meet my maker, I saw Dorothy in her Maiar form emerge as she knocked the gun out of Red Destiny's hand. Just as I was about to see her take on her evil twin, I woke up as I heard the door open. To my surprise, I saw Dorothy walk towards me as she put her hand on my forehead. She even had the book, _Metropolis_, in her hand. The same red book that Gordon Rosewater wrote was different as it had a pair of golden wings on the front of it. I also saw that the author's name had changed as well when the name, Angel Rosewater, replaced Gordon's.

"Norman is making dinner right now," she said.

"Dorothy, that book that you have; it looks like the author's name has changed," I said.

"That woman with blond hair wrote that book, you know."

"I see, but it was _she _who finished it."

"She did give me a message to give to you at the time."

"I know, but she also knew that I care a lot about you more than anyone."

I took the book from Dorothy's hands as I opened it up. To my surprise, I saw some old pictures inside as they resembled me and Dorothy all over the place. There was a picture that was hundreds of years old as it had us dressed up in the strange clothes that we had during our flashbacks. This was something that we had never seen before until we saw an old picture of us before the Great Incident. It was me dressed in my black suit that I wore today as it also featured Dorothy dressed in the same teal dress that she wore when I first met her. When was this photo taken? Was it forty-one years ago or was it _before _that? To my shock, I saw a wedding photo of the two of us as we even saw the late Dr. Timothy Wayneright standing next to us. What was going on? Was I married a long time ago?

"Roger," said Dorothy. "This photo of you and the woman that I was modeled after. Where did it come from?"

"I have no idea, but this one came before the Great Incident forty-one years ago," I said.

"You were married to her, weren't you?"

"Yes, but she died when this city lost all its Memories."

"Roger, if I become fully human, will we get the chance to marry again?"

"It may be considered preposterous, but I _will_ marry you again."

This was the truth coming from my mouth as my response came from the heart this time. The photos that Angel put in this red book with gold letters were more than just fragments of lost Memories as they symbolized more than just our love. It wasn't long until we were called for dinner as we were hungry from the long day. After having dinner and helping out Norman with the chores, we were getting tired as it was getting late. With my days of convalescence almost up, I was back to work as I was most likely to be negotiating a contract with both McCordle and O'Reilly.

Later on, I was taking a shower as I was cleaning myself up. The shower was refreshing as I was warm under the water. To my shock, I heard the shower door open as I saw Dorothy come in with me as she was wanting to get wet. The sight of Dorothy in the nude with long hair made me feel more comfortable as I felt the creeping urge pass through my loins. With both of us wet, I turned off the water as we kissed inside of the shower. The steam inside had warmed us as we felt intimate with one another. Her body was wanting more from me as I began to spread her legs and entered deep inside of her. We felt the desire that was boiling over beneath us as I was gently going in back and forth with such intensity.

When we finally reached our climax, we were both spent as I later spilled my release. I was content as held Dorothy close in my arms. When I pulled out of her, she was feeling tired as I saw her get out of the shower. With some towels wrapped around our bodies, we left the bathroom as we laid directly down on the bed. I looked at her as she was developing more beautifully, but it took a slow process to do so. She was very beautiful as I looked at her with such happiness in my heart. Perhaps the transition to becoming human was the greatest thing that Dorothy had ever fulfilled in her life as she saw me kiss her on her forehead.

###

Angel was in her apartment checking up on her work at her job as she was tired for today. Tomorrow was the day off and she had to tell me and Dorothy the message that Phylene wanted her to give to us directly. The thought of me in love with Dorothy didn't bother not one bit as she later realized that we were the ones who were the divine Maiar despite the fact that we were two different people: I was flesh and blood while Dorothy is a machine. Angel has heard of the Maiar before as she saw our divine selves in a reflection. She was also aware of the fact that we were being targeted by the Union as they would stop at nothing to steal the Seven Chakras in their endless search for lost Memories. She was also bringing out more old photos of the past that were nearly lost during the Great Incident as they featured me and Dorothy dancing in various scenes.

The picture of us was very old as I was dressed in a fancy tuxedo while Dorothy was dressed in her red mini-dress. We both looked happy in this photo as we were content with one another. Angel had realized the reason why I erased my own Memories. It wasn't because that I was both a negotiator and a pilot, for I was once married to the daughter of the late Timothy Wayneright. I was someone who loved Dorothy more than anything as Angel was ready to get to the bottom of this situation at once. She had to not only give me the message that Phylene entrusted to her, but to give another one to me in order to realize that I shouldn't forget about the Memories of my past, for they were once painful for me to bear.

###

Dorothy and I were asleep in my bed as we were dressed in our nightclothes. The night was still covering the city as it was quiet. I woke up as I got out of bed and walked towards the door. When I came out of my room, I saw Angel standing next to the window in the living room as she was dressed in a black and pink dress with sleeves along with a pair of pink go-go boots. She had a box of photos in her hands as she was facing me with such stern audacity. She had to tell me about the Memories about my own past as she was ready to tell me off in one fell swoop.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You _know_ what I'm doing here," said Angel sternly.

"What's with the box of pictures?"

"These were found long ago. Did you see the photos in that book?"

"I've already seen them."

"There is more for you to see. By the way, you were so focused on the present and the future of your own being that you could never focus on the pain you suffered."

"What did you say?"

"I know the real reason _why _you erased your own Memories of the past. It is because you were once married to the woman that Dorothy was modeled after, weren't you?"

"These illusory Memories could be fake just like yours when you saw them in that underground studio set."

"Don't play dumb, Roger Smith! I _won't _let you forget about your destiny with Dorothy because you lost her once forty-one years ago! Remember the 'date' that we went on? You held back because you had feelings for her no matter what! I even had tried to stop that psychopath, Alan Gabriel, from doing more harm to her! Both you _and _Dorothy are more important because the you had a connection of each other in the past!"

"Why are you here to tell me all this?"

"Because Memories are _very _precious to people's lives. They give us the opportunity to _prove _ourselves that we exist. And _if _we lose them, we have an unrelenting feeling of uncertainty. I know that _you_, yourself, don't know who you are and you don't have a single solitary Memory about yourself. You also didn't believe that anyone took them from you because you most likely erased them of your own free will. You made that choice for yourself in order to escape the pain that you suffered. Don't think that you never amounted to anything in the past because you had this pain in your heart after your sad loss. And another thing: didn't you tell me that I needed to stop denying my own existence and live as a human being?"

"I've had _enough _of this!"

"There's also more that you and Dorothy must hear. The souls of the people beyond time will emerge with all Seven Chakras and restore this world back to the greener glory that it once was before it became a wasteland. That was the message that the Renegades told me to give to you."

"How come you're telling me all of this so readily?"

"Because you and Dorothy saved me from myself. I was turning everything into a giant grid when I became the _Domina _of Big Venus. I saw the both of you in my mind's eye when you were Maiar form, but in everyone else's eyes, you were as normal as anyone. I was about to erase everything in this city, but you convinced me to be the human being that I am now. Right now, I'm here to help you and Dorothy so you _won't _have any more feelings of uncertainty."

I was completely stunned as I felt a tear running down my cheek. I was feeling uncertain about myself as I saw Angel give the box of photos to me. Opening them up, I saw the old photos directly as they featured me and Dorothy. When Dorothy came out of the room, she walked towards me as she stood next to the piano. She also saw the box of photos as it had more of us in the past. Some of them were wedding photos as they had me and Dorothy dressed as a bride and groom. We were once connected to each other as we were to have a connection once again. I had to face the Memories that I once erased just as I faced the fear in the underground as I was about to find more about mine and Dorothy's connection to everything that has occurred as well as the flashbacks that appeared in our dreams.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Past

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 9: The Past**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own _Big O _because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence and strong sexual content.)

"We have choices. Some people like to stand in the rain _without_ an umbrella. That's what it means to live free..."

Shortly after Angel left the mansion, Dorothy and I were left with those pictures of the both of us in a box as they were preserved before, during, and after the Great Incident. I looked at them carefully as they were fully new to this day. Even Dorothy found some old drawings and paintings of us long before we were either born or thought of in this city without Memories. There were also some old erotic drawings of us all in the nude with nothing but gold jewelry on our bodies. Nobody knows how these old photos and drawings got there in Angel's apartment, but she found them regardless. She even knew that we were the souls that descended beyond time as we had a destiny to awaken all of the Seven Chakras as well.

"It's still late," said Dorothy.

"I know," I answered.

"These drawings that are in this box, do they really resemble us?"

"They do, but I think this city here was more than just a stage because it lasted a lot longer than the forty-one years that went on when everyone here lost all their Memories. Maybe this whole world had an apocalyptic cataclism before the forming of Paradigm City, but somehow..., maybe you and I were pre-destined for something that was a lot greater than we expected."

"Roger..., I've always loved you more than anything, but I also believe that we were more than just a man with flesh and blood and a woman with machinery."

Dorothy took my hand as she placed it in hers. We had something mutual as we returned to my room with the box of pictures in it. There was something more than we had ever imagined as we were most likely to be two of a kind after all. Sitting on the bed, we stayed together as we looked at the drawings and photos that were unearthed so readily. Somehow, the images, whether they were real or illusory, were about to tell us a tale that we have never heard of before.

###

**1. In the Presence of Gods**

"Foolish denizens of Paradigm City; so as long as you exist together, continue to live your lives together, and share in your mass illusion, a single dragon will be _born_ there!"

In the very beginning after the first wave of apocalyptic proportions, the world became a desolate wasteland after enduring such wars and misery. The sand itself was lifeless and uncaring as it also covered most of the landmarks that stood in the many years of evolution. It had to be over ten thousand years or so when the world returned to a desolate wasteland all of a sudden. In the beginning of this apocalyptic regression, there was the presence of gods and goddesses that travelled all over this world as they were fighting many monsters that were calling this land their own. These monsters resembled the demons in biblical history, for they were poisoning this world with such misery.

Out of nowhere, there was a man with blue skin as he was dressed in a tiger-skin loincloth. He had a third eye that destroyed those who would lay more waste to the land. He had a sense of justice as he saw this sand-covered malevolence choking the very life that existed before the apocalyptic regression that made it unwelcome to live. Standing by his side was a woman with purple skin as she was dressed in exotic clothes and beads. She came forth to him as she was needed for her assistance. Both of them were gods and eternal as they fought a dangerous threat in the form of a dragon. The threat was called Leviathan as it crawled all over the desert by turning old relics into sand. The man and woman with different colors of skin had no choice but to put this dragon in its place.

And so, the man and woman didn't do it alone as they had many gods from all this decaying world coming to their aid as they were ready to slay the threat known as Leviathan. There were gods from the north and the far east coming forward along with the gods of the pantheon and the surrounding deserts and river as they were there to do battle against this terrible menace. The gods and goddesses fired their weapons at the monster as it kept coming forward. The Leviathan was slowed by the power of the gods as it was injured during its run in the sand. The man and woman, also known as Shiva and Shakti, fired their bows as their arrows hit the claws that turned everything into sand. The rugged northern god with only one eye threw his hammer directly at one of the Leviathan's eye as it was crushed with such a powerful blow. The god of the desert by the river came forth with his curved blade as he destroyed the other eye of the monster with such a scorching force. The storm god of the far east and the father god of the pantheon churned storms and threw thunderbolts at the monster as it was weakening in its running strike. With Shiva delivering the last blow to the monster, its head exploded as its body crumpled to the ground.

The Leviathan was no more as it laid there headless and sinking into the sand. The gods were triumphant in their victory as they eliminated the threat. Just as they were about to return to their rightful places, they were summoned by a divine goddess with many arms. The woman was the mother goddess of the place that Shiva and Shakti came from as she was waiting for the other gods to come forth to the strange ruins. There was something that needed to be addressed as the gods followed the mother goddess into an ancient building that was vast and full of many decorations that resembled a Greek palace.

"Gods and goddess of distant lands," said the mother goddess as she sat down at a round table. "I have brought you here because of a prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy, Devi?" asked the north god with one eye.

"It is a prophecy that will shake this world and restore this land, Lord Odin. You may have aided Shiva and Shakti in defeating Leviathan, but there will be many times that it will be resurrected despite our efforts."

"My lady," said the god of the further desert by the river. "Who will be continuing this battle against such monsters that were unleashed after the eternal sleep of the Creator?"

"There will be two mortals that will be spawned in the image of Lord Shiva and Lady Shakti. They will possess Memories of the battles that stretch beyond time as they will be reborn in many forms. We will make sure that they will be brought up with such care, but with such supervision."

"What exactly _are_ they, perchance?" asked the father god of the pantheon.

"Who could they be?" asked the storm god of the far east.

"They are ones who are the souls beyond time: one man and one woman. The man will have raven hair as he will be the very image of Shiva. The woman will have red hair as he will be the image of Shakti. They will carry out the reasons that were given to them in the form of Seven Chakras. We will all help in assisting in their birth, for we will call them Maiar. The gods who aided Shiva and Shakti will be there to help when they are born into the world of mortals. Odin, father god of the north, you have wandered all over this terrible wasteland with the rest of your brethren, but you must also help in teaching these souls how to fight and think for themselves. Susano, storm god of the far east, you may have redeemed yourself from all of your past wrongs and made up with your sister, but there will be a task for you to fulfill in looking after these two souls. Ra, father god of the deserts by the river, you and your brethren will help the two souls with the tools to learn. And as for Zeus, father god of the pantheon, you will help them with the weapons that they need whenever they fight in the desolate battlefield. This is my task that I will give to all of you, for the words of the Eternal Creator will guide them forth."

"And what _are_ those words?" asked Ra.

"The words of the Eternal Creator will be none other than 'Cast in the Name of God.' If they or others aside from them have a just and kind heart, they will be addressed to the words, 'Ye Not Guilty.' If the others aside from them have an cruel and wicked heart, they will be addressed to the words, 'Ye Guilty.' In time, there will be danger as these Maiar will be reborn time and time again. When they emerge in the time of the Seven Chakras awakening, they will restore this land with a slow process that takes time to nurture. Also, they will be aided by someone who will be healed in the very future that the Seven Chakras will emerge."

"And who would _that_ be?" asked Zeus.

"She will be simply known as a reincarnation of a solitary angel, for she will have a part to play."

"Reincarnation of an angel?" asked Susano.

"This reincarnated angel will simply be known as _this_: a bird whose wings have been plucked will shed all its feathers and will become the beast it was before it evolved into a bird."

The motives that the Mother Goddess had set up were put in motion as the gods and goddesses from distant lands have been assigned to nurture these beings that were the incarnations of Shiva and Shakti. In time, there would be a stage that would be made, for these Maiar would be reborn time and time again until the very reincarnated future is shown for many years to come. When Shiva and Shakti have heard the conversation that Devi had given the gods from distant lands, they were terrified at first as they were aware of her decision to have them reborn in this pitiable wasteland that once housed a human civilization. That was also a decision that _needed_ to be brought out regardless of the situation at hand.

###

**2. The Birth of the Destined Maiar**

"The Giants who formed this world into its sensual existence, and now seem to live in it in chains, are in truth the causes of its life and sources of all activity... But the chains are the cunning of the weak and tame minds which have the power to resist energy."

Many years had went by as many humans were reborn from the dust of the wastelands. They even had livestock and crops that were spared from such a desolate fate as they grew with such care. The people here were the first that were reborn in a civilization that was damned during the past ten thousand years as they lived their lives peacefully. In a place called a district, there were two mortal women that were heavy with child as they were carrying their unborn children up to term as expected. They never married, but they had jobs that were useful to their income as they were working near a place that resembled a library. It had many books of the past before the apocalyptic regression as it was useful in times of knowledge. Both pregnant women worked hard here as they were protected by the very gods that once roamed this world.

The two women were friends together as they helped out with the general public that lived all over the city that they call home. In a time of uncertainty, these women were even asked a countless number of times who the fathers of their babies were, but the unborn that they carry inside of them would change this slowly reborn world forever. In this lifetime, many people believed that single women who were pregnant and raising their children without a father were committing a serious taboo. There were times that their children were taken away and placed directly into orphanages where they would live out the rest of their lives until they reach adulthood. As for the women who carried these sacred unborn in their wombs, they had no idea that their children would be destined to shape this world and bring it into a golden age.

In the very weeks in the cusp of their pregnancy, both women went directly into labor as they were later taken into a safe place where no one would dare to enter. They were taken into a temple that had statues of the gods that fought Leviathan long ago as they were present in their stone form to watch the birth of the two destined Maiar. With many priests and priestesses devoted to the gods at their side, they helped them prepare for their birth. Both women had pushed slowly with the help of those who believed in these gods and goddesses. The first woman felt such painful contractions as she felt the head of her baby coming out slowly. With the help of one of the priestesses, the first woman pushed out the baby as it arrived safely into her arms.

"It's a boy," said the priestess as she saw him with raven hair.

The other woman was having difficulty delivering her baby as she was feeling such excruciating pains. She wasn't going to last much longer as the priests and priestesses were helping her along the way of her baby's birth. The pains continued to give her trouble as she was trying hard to bring her child into the world. The second woman pushed out her baby in the arms of another priestess as she held it in her arms.

"It's a girl," said the other priestess as she saw her with red hair.

Both boy and girl were the Maiar that the gods have spoke of as they were shown to their mothers. Both babies wailed loudly as their cries were heard throughout the temple. The babies may have been born, but sadly their mothers never made it as they suffered a terrible fate. After their birth, their mothers died as they were buried inside of the temple from the eyes of those who have a mistrust of the taboos. It wasn't long until a woman with black hair came forth as she was dressed in a black dress and cloak. She was a high priestess who had her breasts full of milk intact as they remained that way ever since. She was eager to take care of the children as she took them away to the lands beyond where they would grow up and live under the watchful eyes of the gods themselves.

The woman with black hair had preserved many things as she returned to a huge library that was covered in sand. It was a sanctuary that kept everything and everyone out as she preserved such strange relics of the past before it succumbed to the apocalyptic regression. Like the children, she was also a Maiar as she had her breasts filled with milk regardless. She suckled both babies as they relied heavily on her milk after the sad passing of their mothers. It wasn't long until she was deciding on the names that she was going to give these orphaned babies.

"I wonder what name I should give you...," she said as she was nursing the baby boy.

She looked at the relics of the past as she saw an old torn up flag with a skull and crossbones. It was a pirate flag as it had a name: Jolly Roger. She thought of the name without the jolly as she found it to be suitable for the boy. She also knew that he would grow up into a fine young man who would become one of the souls beyond time to awaken the Seven Chakras as well.

"I will you call you Roger," she said.

The woman put the sleeping boy child into his cradle as he was full with contentment from her milk. When she picked up the baby girl, she was hungry as she suckled on her breast. The girl had red hair as the boy had black hair, for both of them were unrelated, but they would soon be married to one another when they reach adulthood. The priestess also wanted to give the girl child a name as she remembered one of the books that she had in her library sanctuary. It was a book that she read to the children as it featured a girl and her dog that were whisked off to a fantasy land. The girl in the book was named Dorothy as she was desperate to get home to her relatives as she went up against an evil witch in her travels.

"I will be called Dorothy, just like the girl in the book," said the priestess as she set the sleeping baby in her cradle.

And so the names were set in stone as the Maiar that were promised to this world were there in a time of desolation. Soon, they would face problems in their way as they will be reborn time and time again until they find themselves in a future of uncertainty. _That_ was the prophecy of the gods as they watched the high priestess raise these two unrelated children that would shape this world and restore it in the greenest form before it became a desolate wasteland. The two children were groomed and educated by the gods and many other priests and priestesses as they later grew into adulthood that the mother goddess had viewed.

###

**3. The Two Who Became Superior Beyond Time**

"Memory is something found in the human form."

The two Maiar, who had resembled us had grown up into adulthood as they were married in the eyes of the gods. From time to time, they died and were reborn as they served a purpose in such drastic circumstances. Their true love was eternal as they finally resembled us in a future of uncertainty. It was then when I was born a Maiar child as I was injected with the same Memories that appeared in a form of a red barcode by the man who became the king of Paradigm City: Gordon Rosewater. In my small years of living with the other children, I was one of the tomatoes, which was one of Gordon's favorite kind of vegetables. There would also be times that I also had to contend with his bratty son, Alex, as he wanted his father's attention to himself. Somehow, with such trouble, I was snatched by a mysterious girl with green hair and scarlet markings as she was dressed in a loincloth and black bikini. She wanted me to live a normal life as she took me away from the realm where I was sent to an orphanage that was clean and well-managed.

I was well cared for by the woman who was Android 13 as she helped me with my studies that were far different from the ones at the library without a single book. It wasn't long until I was adopted by a foster family that carried a common surname and _that _surname was Smith. I gained a full education that set me into motion. By the time I went to high school, I met the girl who became the one that I loved for all eternity, for _that_ girl was none other than Dorothy Wayneright, the daughter of the scientist, Timothy Wayneright. It was then when I was taught to be a modest gentleman as I was finding it very hard to date other girls my age. I was also trying very hard to win Dorothy's affections as I found her very beautiful with short red hair.

"Excuse me," she said. "Do you know where the atrium is?"

"It's on the hall on the right," I said.

"By the way, aren't you the boy who's different than the other kids in school?"

"I may be different than the other kids, but I _do_ have a lot of important homework assignments to catch up in study hall."

"By the way, my name is Dorothy. My dad's a scientist, but he won't let me date until I'm at least eighteen."

"Mine's Roger Smith. I'm what is considered a foster kid that got a family on the sly. Sadly, they passed away three years ago when they left me at home to go to a charity ball."

"I see. After you get your homework caught up, could you at least walk me home?"

"I would do that very much."

The girl that I met in school became more than my friend as I later walked her home after I got my homework done. The place that she lived in was very fancy as it was huge enough to house an entire army. When I took her home, I waved goodbye as I went back to my own house, where I remained before I took off to college. I was studying with such intensity as I was also going to the place where Dorothy had a job as a singer at night. The place was called the Nightingale as it had many members coming and going on the sly. Cleaned up and dressed in my fancy clothes, I decided to pay a visit to the Nightingale as I saw a white car drive up to the entrance. It was then when I saw Dorothy all dressed in her red dress and black beads as she even had red stockings and shoes. She looked stunning as I walked a little closer to the car.

"Ready, Father?" she said as she saw him come out of the car.

The mysterious Dr. Wayneright had followed his daughter up to the entrance as I saw them both enter inside with an older patron showing them right in. I darted into the club as I had a membership to see the girl that I love sing on stage. The place was as bright as it was before the Great Incident when I sat down and ordered a peach milkshake. It wasn't long until I saw Dorothy come on stage and sing to the audience that was waiting to see her wow the crowd. The song that she sang was very new to me as she was introduced by a piano intro that was played by the man who escorted both her and her father into this club.

You Are My Bright Star

I have seen you lost and all alone.

You have came to me beyond near and far.

I have your eternal love that's forever set in stone,

For you are my bright star.

In the pouring rain, you come to see me.

In the falling snow, I've looked at you.

In the days of walking on the beach near the sea,

I've held onto your love that rings so true.

I've known you longer like a work of art,

But I really known so long of who you are.

I've always held you closer to my beating heart,

For you are my bright star.

When the song finished, I clapped along with the audience as I saw Dorothy do a curtsy and went off the stage. I loved her in that red dress as I even wanted to propose to her when we graduate from college. Later on in the wee hours, I was ready to go home as I saw Dorothy and her father leave the Nightingale. I had feelings for her as I was on the verge to do what most of the people here do in this city: get married and start a family like everyone else. I watched her go home in the white car with her father as I had a smile on my face. I was ready to have a future, for I was also on the cusp of finding a job as well.

After we graduated college, Dorothy continued to be a singer for the Nightingale as I was looking for a job. It wasn't long until I was called into the main office of the Paradigm Corporation as I was about to meet the man that I knew once before: Gordon Rosewater. When I went into his office, I was waiting patiently as I saw a woman with brown hair who was his wife carrying a little girl with blond hair in her arms. She looked just like her mother as she had all the features that made her beautiful, for she was the long lost daughter that later became the _Domina_ of Big Venus.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment," said the woman who carried the little girl.

"I'm here to see Gordon Rosewater," I said.

"If you're referring to my husband, I'll be talking to you in his stead."

"And you are-"

"I'm his wife, Carla Rosewater, and this little girl is our daughter, Angel."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. By the way, my name is Roger Smith. I'm here to apply for a job here if your husband allows it."

"He's at a meeting right now, but both he and I also have to put up with Alex. He's Angel's big brother, but he's _extremely_ jealous of anyone who comes between him and his father."

"I see... Anyway, I would like to work at your husband's firm if I get accepted here."

And that was the job that I took as I later met up with Gordon Rosewater himself. When I accepted the job as a negotiator, I mediated in the process as I came up with solutions and solved problems in this city. The job proved to be a success as I was dressed in a sharp black suit and posing with Gordon in a familiar picture that would be later torn in half in the later years to come. On one of my days off, I stopped at the Nightingale as I saw Dorothy being escorted by her father inside. I was staring at her wearing a bright lavender dress as I also had a small box in my hand. Opening it up, I looked at the ring as it had a Klopman diamond in it. The Klopman diamonds were so popular back in the day that I had to get one in a ring as I was about to propose and pop the question to Dorothy.

"Dorothy!" I cried as I went inside and caught up with her and her father.

"Roger!" she cried as she was happy to see me.

"I want to ask you something that's _really_ important!"

"What can _you_ possibly do with my daughter?" asked Timothy.

"Dr. Wayneright, I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage if you can allow it."

"I know who you are, Mr. Smith, for you work for Mr. Rosewater's firm, don't you?"

"Yes, and I am proud to _be_ in this job that I'm in. Anyway, Dorothy, I wanna ask you _this_: will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said as she saw the ring in the box. "I _will_ marry you and be your wife!"

I saw her walk closer to me as I got the ring on the box and put it on her finger. We had plans for the future as we later had our wedding at my house. Dr. Wayneright was never ready to let his daughter go, but there would be times that we would wind up having children of our own someday. We had a reception that even featured my boss, Gordon, along with his wife, Carla, and their daughter, Angel. There were many photos of us taken as we were ready to start our future together. The both of us were raised right as we refrained from sexual desire until we decided to consummate our marriage at a hotel. With the both of us cleaned up and our wedding clothes taken off, we were ready to do our duty as we laid down on the bed in our hotel room. I began to kiss her for the first time since the wedding as I was starting to feel more different. I was pleasuring my new wife with such desire as I was about to take her virginal body.

I, too, was also a virgin as I was ready to go straight in and breach the gate. Spreading her legs, I went right in as I breached the gate that held the doorway shut. She felt me hurting her as I was deep inside of her. This was our first time as we felt a new wave of desire take over our bodies. Our hearts were beating in synch as we were in the very heat of sensual desire. It wasn't long until we made it to our climax as I spilled my release. We were made valid in our marriage as we held each other in our arms.

"You... are a louse, Roger Smith," said Dorothy as she still felt my member pulsating inside of her.

"This moment felt scary, but it always hurts the first time, doesn't it?" I said.

"Your wank broke through my defenses, you know."

"Dorothy..., I'm sorry that I got too rough."

"Don't worry about it. Father always said that after the first time, it won't hurt as badly."

We were one at last as we were not only planning for our future, but something else was looming in the far reaches of the wastelands that surrounded this city. When we were in the third year of our wedding anniversary, there was a war that broke out as there was trouble from invaders from the lands beyond. And thus, there were robots that were giants in the battlefield as they were ready to do some damage to their enemies. These robots were called Megadeuses as they were given the technology that surpassed anything in the world. These things were also called the chariots of mankind as they were equipped with some heavy artillery. In this terrible time of war, most of the women and children were evacuated from the trouble as even Gordon had to evacuate his wife and daughter and take them to a safe place up north.

During the war, every man in the city was drafted, including me, as we were trained as pilots for these hulking machines that were black with red caps on their heads. I was one of the pilots as I was holding off the ones who would go up against the integrity of this city. I continued to fight as I had a feeling of terror looming over my head. I was worrying about Dorothy as she was waiting for me to come home when the war was over. The deadly battle continued throughout the city until something awful happened. One of the invaders destroyed my house as it was obliterated in hindsight. My heart sank as I saw the medics carrying a body bag that had a lifeless hand with a diamond ring on her finger hanging out of it. No...! I've lost the woman that I loved! Even Dr. Wayneright was devastated at the loss of his only daughter as he had tears in his eyes. My entire future was shot down without warning as I was caught in the middle of a battle between the people of this city and those that called themselves the Union.

To my shock, I was hit with a blast as I was still strapped to the seat in the cockpit of my damaged Megadeus. Standing right behind me was a white Megadeus as it dragged me towards the buildings where the Eastern Docks were at. There were buildings that were partially submerged in water as the white robot held me and the Megadeus upside down and tossed me directly into the bottom of the sea. I was dying and unconscious as I was deep underwater with the fallen Megadeus. It wasn't long until I saw a divine light covering me as the mother goddess from long ago emerged and protected me from drowning.

I was shielded by the light as I saw the mother goddess cut me loose from the straps in the seat. It was in a flashback that I experienced now when she told me about the duties that I was about to undertake. I was a Maiar as I turned into something more different. I had fins instead of feet as I wandered all over the underwater areas where many buildings and streets have existed long ago. There were also the signs that the mother goddess had told me to watch out for in the years to come as I would wait for the machine who was the reincarnation of my dead wife, a Maiar servant who is waiting for me to be my servant, and the one who is the _Domina_ of Big Venus. All three would wait for me in the very years to come as I later swam up to shore and reverted back into the form that I was.

###

**4. The Man Who Became Roger Smith**

"Imagination and Memory are but _one thing_ which for diverse considerations have diverse names!"

I wandered all throughout the city as it forgot everything in the war. When I was out of the water, I forgot all about the pain that I endured as I was hiding out in the city's decaying ruins. As a Maiar, I was hiding out in a destroyed factory that had robot clones in the form of my likeness as I was shivering from the cold. Naked and freezing, I decided to strip off the clothes and shoes of one of the clones as I put them on with such haste. When I was in the clothes and shoes that I took, my appearance was scruffy and disheveled as I was hidden from everything, including a bereaved Dr. Wayneright. In the years since the Great Incident, I had never aged as I was in a very deep depression. It was also then when I was threatening to take my own life as I was spotted by an off-duty cop at a diner. I had a knife in my hand as I was ready to die in a place without Memories.

"Hey!" he yelled as he took the knife out of my hand. "Don't you _ever _have anything better to do than end your life?"

"I have no future! My Memories are gone!" I said in a voice that was breaking.

"Are you kidding? There _is_ a job that can be made for you with the rest of us in the Military Police. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is... Roger Smith..., but what is yours?"

"The name's Dan Dastun. I'm the Major of the Military Police and proud of being in the force that I'm in. Perhaps you might consider yourself lucky that you're in a job after all."

With that, I found myself being a member of the Military Police as I still didn't age despite the fact that I was a Maiar right under their noses. In the years on the force with my youth still intact, I was promoted to lieutenant as I even posed with Dastun and some of my colleagues in a photo that was still seen today. It wasn't long until I had a falling out with Dastun over what justice really was about as I resigned from the force. Once again, I was out of a job as I was hiding out in the old Acme Bank building, where I found myself to be home. To my shock, I saw a familiar face standing in front of me as he was dressed in a grey trenchcoat and hat. Like me, he was a Maiar as he was willing to be my servant with one catch: he had a machine that was hidden somewhere for me to pilot. The man's arrival was one of Devi's omens that she told me about as he was ready to become the servant that he is today.

"Oh, welcome home to you, Master," he said joyously as he came inside of the building that I was in.

"'Master?' What are you talking about?" I asked. "This is the first time that we ever met, sir."

"Yes, I understand because my own Memories tell me that as well. Nevertheless, it is possibly _clear_ to me that _you_ are to become the Master that I am supposed to serve."

"Wait a minute! You _really_ shouldn't go around deciding-"

"Might I ask your name, sir? You see, it is terribly rude to serve a man and yet not have any _knowledge_ of his name."

"My name is... Roger Smith, but who might you be?"

"Master Roger Smith, then...; my name is Norman Burg and like _you_, I am a Maiar who hasn't age despite how wizened I really am. As my responsibility warrants, I am both here for both your care and the maintenance services of _it_."

I looked at the old man. "'It?' What do you mean by _that_? You must be crazy, but what do you mean by the maintenance of _what_, exactly?"

"A long time ago, my Memories were completely lost. Regardless, I have worked diligently every day since on something that can be used as an instrument of God rather than a mere lump of steel. With my services offered to you, I give my eternal reason for you to use this machine that I speak of so it won't rust up and become inoperative. Going without a master to serve was my _only_ fear, but it has dissipated as we speak."

"By the way, what do you still mean by 'it?'"

"Master Roger Smith, I have simply called it the great Big O!"

I was shocked as he fished out a familiar watch. "The great Big...O? Why do you assume that _I'm _the one who's supposed to team up with _it_?"

I saw the old man take my left hand and put the watch on my wrist. "Master, speak its name into this watch and then, you will understand. That's all you have to do."

I raised the watch to my lips. "Okay, let's do this... Big O! It's showtime!"

To my shock, I saw a giant robot that looked like the one that fell into the ocean long ago as it rose up from the concrete. Still dressed in my police uniform, I got onto one of the hands as I went inside of the cockpit. The screen on the bottom had read what the mother goddess had told me: "Cast in the Name of God," but there were also the words, "Ye Not Guilty," flashing as I was accepted to be the one true _Dominus_ of the Megadeus known as Big O. After this experience, I returned to my old profession as I was dressed in the same black suit from before. I was a negotiator once again as I was handling jobs in an amnesiac city that Domes and a greying sky that hid the sunlight. I was the only negotiator that performed a much needed job in this city of amnesia, for I would also meet Dorothy in a machine and heal Angel from her torment as the _Domina_ of Big Venus.

The abandoned and decaying Acme Bank building that I hid out at became my home as I furnished in the fashion that I wanted to put in it. Even with the savings that I had stashed over the years, I used it to my advantage as I turned it into the place that became like a penthouse, for it was a mansion that was suitable for me to begin with. In time, I threw away my old Military Police uniform as I put on my black suit, for I had a job that suitable in this city without Memories... and I _am_ a negotiator.

I woke up in the middle of the night as I got up out of bed and went towards the window. I was aware that there were three more Chakras to be awakened as I felt a pair of slender hands touching my broad shoulders. Turning around, I saw Dorothy without any clothes on as she was wanting me to give her more pleasure in order to keep her content. The urge inside me started to feel it creeping directly into my loins. I stripped off my pajamas as I was naked and ready to give Dorothy a very powerful moment of sensual desire. Kissing her on her lips, I saw her grab my hand as she led me to my bed where we crawled into the sea of sheets and silk blankets.

I was in the nude as I was making love to Dorothy in my bed. My body became powerful in such a familiar urge as I went deep inside of her. I heard her moan as she was wanting more of me. She was feeling me move inward and outward inside of her as she was in the cusp of the upcoming climax. When we were finally over with, I spilled my release as I was content with Dorothy in the sea of silk blankets. Somehow, I had a feeling that the next stage in Dorothy's transition into being human would also create sex organs inside her as she was feeling more relaxed after our lovemaking, but it was only a matter of time before that would happen.

###

Kadima was in the kitchen getting a glass of water as she was having a bout of insomnia. Even though it was past her bedtime, she couldn't sleep as she was also getting a little hungry for some fruit that was in the fridge. When she opened the door of it, she saw a strange sphere inside of it as it. The sphere had a yellow flower with a red triangle as it even had strange writing in it. The Manipura Chakra was finally awakened as there were two more to go. Nobody knew how it got there in the fridge, but it appeared in the orphanage unexpectedly as it glowed with such intensity. Kadima didn't know what to think, but the Fifth Chakra had appeared out of nowhere. With only two more Chakras stirring, all Seven Chakras would be brought together to bring Paradigm City into a golden age that would be ruled by the ones who protected it.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: Manipura

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O_ Story)**

**Chapter 10: Manipura**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence and strong sexual content.)

I was called to Cobbler's Glen with Dorothy coming along with me as we were informed that the fifth Chakra was found. When we got to the atrium, we saw it with our own eyes as it was glowing along with the rest of them. In the atrium, there were five Chakras that were awakened this time as two more were needed to be found. The Manipura, or Gut Chakra, was glowing as bright as a lightbulb when it was first recovered from the orphanage in the Central district. Little did we know was that our sexual interludes have gotten a lot more magnificent as we were exhibiting a radiance that we had for each other.

"Now, where was _this _found, pray tell?" I asked.

"It was found in an orphanage in the central district," said McCordle as he walked into the atrium.

"Has anyone found it before you came forth to take it?" asked Dorothy.

"One of the orphans discovered it in the fridge of all places. Anyway, I've got a more useful proposal for both you and Dorothy."

"What are you trying to tell us?"

"I want the two of you to be fully wed when this is all over."

"What? We haven't even _planned_ anything like that!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Was McCordle planning something for me and Dorothy? What was he thinking? This is very preposterous for strange terms like this, but we had to accept them because we were the chosen souls that could awaken all Seven Chakras. It also seemed more comfortable to me as well when I held Dorothy's hand in mine. I was prepared to accept the painful Memories that I erased as I was about to marry the woman who was more than just an android. She was becoming human slowly and steadily as she was warm to the touch. Soon, I found myself in another flashback as I held Dorothy's hand while I was dressed in wedding clothes. I also found her dressed in a wedding gown that was exactly like the one that she wore in the photo as she was clinging to me with such love for me. Just as I was about to kiss her, I was thrusted back in the present as I heard the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Excuse me! I need to talk to you!" yelled Kadima as she rushed directly into the atrium.

"It's that girl," said McCordle.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Kadima Patel. She lives in that orphanage outside the Domes."

Kadima got down to her knees as she was tired from her long run into East Town. It was a long way for her to run all the way here, but she was also worried about the outcome if something awful happened to me and Dorothy. She had to tell us sooner or later, for the Union wasn't going to sit on the fence forever.

"Excuse me," she said. "I need to talk to you."

"You came from the orphanage, didn't you?" I asked.

"It's about you and Dorothy."

###

Not than half an hour later, Dorothy and I were on our way home as we had Kadima in the back seat of the car. She wanted us to be in a place other than Cobbler's Glen as we were on our way to the park. When all three of us got out, we sat down on a bench as we were about to hear what she was going to tell us. She had a feeling of trouble as she wanted to tell us of what the Union was attempting to do if they intended to capture us. The Seven Chakras were not only the pure Memories that existed, but they were the ultimate prize in a power struggle between good and evil, but the souls who were destined to awaken them were also in grave danger as well.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell about?" I asked.

"It's that Union guy," said Kadima.

"What Union guy? Was it Maximilian Vermouth?"

"Yeah, but he perceives you and Dorothy a threat. I saw him stop near our orphanage when he was looking for the Manipura Chakra. He even wanted to get rid of you and Dorothy and awaken all of the Seven Chakras by himself. Luckily, Auntie threw him out before he stepped in the orphanage."

"Auntie? You mean tha proprietor of the orphanage, don't you?"

"Her name's Android 13, but we call her Auntie. She may be a machine, but she has visions of what you guys call clairvoyancy. She had me go over to East Town to get you guys."

"Does she make sense of her visions sometimes?" asked Dorothy.

"She does, but in her mechanical mind, she witnessed all of the Seven Chakras turn into ashes when she saw you and Roger getting killed by the Union. If you guys are killed and the Chakras become blackened ashes, then this city will forever sink into the sand."

"Is _that_ what she told you?" I asked in desperation.

"Yeah, but I don't want you guys to get killed."

"We're _not_, but if Maximilian Vermouth thinks he can possess all Seven Chakras after he has an intention to do away with us, then he's getting some blackened spheres and a city that sinks into this vast desert. We can't let this happen, I swear to it."

Kadima was grateful to see that we were safe for now as we later took her back to the orphanage where Android 13 was waiting for her. When we finally went home, we got out of the car as we went into the elevator. When we went into the living room, we saw Norman with such a worried look on his face as he showed us what was going on. To our shock, we saw Phylene and her group sitting all over the place as they were waiting patiently for us to show up. I was a little bit furious as I saw Jirocho sitting back and drinking a can of soda and munching on a bag of cheese puffs. As for Tony and Avery, however, they were sitting next to the piano trying out riffs as they had five women dressed as schoolgirls watching them.

"You know, it's rude to barge into someone's home and make it into a party house," I said calmly.

"Roger Smith and R. Dorothy Wayneright, we meet in person at last," said Phylene as she was sitting on the sofa. "Sorry about the rude entrance that we made, but you must be warned about Maximilian Vermouth as soon as possible."

"I've already heard it from Kadima Patel about it."

"There's more that you need to hear, Mr. Negotiator. Maximilian has been on a power trip since Vera's death a month ago. He thinks that killing you and Dorothy would awaken all of the Seven Chakras, but they would turn into soot if he even _thinks_ of doing away with the future God Emperor and Goddess Empress of this city."

"What are you exactly talking about?" asked Dorothy.

"The both of you are considered divine Maiar who have surpassed those that were inferior to them, regardless if they're either human or android. You've even supassed Alex Rosewater of all people."

"The ex-chairman of the Paradigm Corporation is locked away in Hadley Asylum for what he tried to do in creating the world in his image. He even betrayed his own father and tried to have him killed in his Dome. The atrocities that he committed when trying to do away with the old man even had his farmhands gunned down in the crossfire."

"I have heard of Gordon Rosewater before, but his slimy son and Vera Ronstadt were also brother and sister. The boring old fart had a reason to sow his wild oats into artificial cultivations that were superior to the stock that's dying every day in this tragic city. Vera was carted away with the inferior stock due to her constant fights with the other kids. Alex also had some incestual thoughts about the girl who was taken away into the lands beyond after Gordon witnessed what was going on between the two of them. In the years ahead, the old man married Carla Hollis, the woman whose genes were superior to his own as they were equal in every way, or perhaps they were considered the Adam and Eve in their day. When Alex Rosewater grew into adulthood, he was in college when he heard that his father and the woman who was his wife decided to grow life within each other. That was then when Angel was born because her own mother also had the same vertical scars on her back."

"Are you telling me that Carla Rosewater was the original _Domina_ of Big Venus?"

Phylene nodded her head. "Carla was devastated that the city that she lived in was suffering from such tragic toil and misery that she had no choice but to bid her daughter goodbye and become the form of Big Venus in order to erase all of the Memories in Paradigm City. She never wanted to abandon her daughter, but she didn't have a choice in the matter as she dressed her in a pretty dress that covered the vertical scars on her own back.

"'You know, thesse marks on your back are special,' she said. 'They're the signs that you and I are the reincarnations of angels. You, my little one, are my beautiful little Angel. You were given that name because your father and I thought that it might suit you best. When you grow up, I hope that you'll live a very happy life and I _want_ you to believe that, alright?'

"'Mommy, where are you going?' asked the little girl.

"'I have to purge this city of the tragic Memories. I don't want to see any more slaughter on both sides, I swear. Angel, we both have the same vertical scars on our back because of our ties to Big Venus. By the way, remember that young man who was in Daddy's office? He is a Maiar that never ages, for he will later heal you of the uncertainty and emptiness that you will bring if this tragedy will ever tend to happen again... Gordon, forgive me...'

"'Please, Mommy, don't go! I don't wanna be alone!'

"'I don't want to leave you, sweetheart, but we live by this litany that keeps us in the chains to Big Venus: A bird whose wings have been plucked will shed all its feathers and will turn into the beast that it was before it evolved into a bird.'"

"That was the last time that Angel saw her mother as she left the sanctuary that was the log cabin in winter. When Carla left, her wings appeared briefly as the feathers were shed. It was in an instant that I saw the wife and science partner of Gordon Rosewater turn into the form of Big Venus as she purged this city of all its Memories. Everyone here lost all their Memories that day when Carla approached the city in such a hulking form as she made it clear that she didn't want any more tragedy. That was when I was entrusted with the safety of her daughter back then."

"What happen to Carla Rosewater?"

"She died after becoming Big Venus. When the city lost all of its Memories, Carla reverted back into her human form as she was unable to wake up. She was buried in an unmarked grave as no one recognized her. The only ones she protected from the purge were Gordon and Angel as they were dear to her. After the Great Incident, Gordon Rosewater purged his own Memories afterwards as he lived a happy life as a farmer in Ailesberry, the Dome where all of the city's food supply came from."

I had heard firsthand of Phylene's story that she told me as I was reminded of the omens that the mother goddess had told me. I had acquired all three omens as they were a part of my Memories. Like me and Dorothy as well as Norman, Phylene and the other Renegades were Maiar like us as they were there to see this city and the rest of the Outlands emerge in such a green outcome. The woman and her motley group of misfits were the Renegades who didn't like their former masters that much, for Maximilian and his sister, Marcheline, were a threat to this city as well as the me and Dorothy and the Seven Chakras.

"It's an honor to meet you and your wife, Mr. Smith," said Jirocho as he stood up and shook my hand after cleaning it with a moist towlette. "Phylene told us all about you, you know."

"I'm glad to accept this honor, but we're not married yet," I said.

"Is _that_ so?" asked Phylene as she drew out a piece of paper from her jacket. "McCordle told me to give this to you. He said that this is a marriage edict to wed both you and Dorothy by proxy. He even said that you need to be married quickly."

"Why is he telling us this?" asked Dorothy.

"Before you came home, we had a run in with another one of those drones," said Jirocho as he fished out a popped red balloon from his pocket. "Good ol' Max is getting pissed. He despises you guys the whole time because you and your gynoid beloved have surpassed everyone in this city as well as the Union in hiding. That guy really pisses me off! He has _no_ respect for those who are considered the saviors of this city and the rest of the world! Sir, we can't let the world sink in the sand! Max and his-"

"We _won't_ let it happen," I said. "As for Maximilian and Marcheline Vermouth, they are in for total doom if they even have a chance to do away with me and Dorothy. By the way, where are we supposed to meet our wedding reception?"

"We meet at the old house in East Town," said Phylene. "It was the one that you once lived in before you erased your own Memories, Roger Smith. Meet us at midnight as planned and don't forget to bring a witness to your bond of holy matrimony."

Phylene and her group left the mansion as they later cleaned up their mess afterwards. Despite the fact that they invaded my home and turned it into a party house, they were also polite in cleaning up their mess as they were ready to return to their hideout. In a few hours time, they would meet in the house that was once my old home as it was about to become the place for our wedding once again.

###

Maximilian was wandering around in the ruins as he saw the remains of a giant headless Megadeus near one of the ruined buildings. He recognized it as Big Inferno, formerly Big Duo, as it was embedded in a giant stagelight. He hated the fact that this city and the whole world was an enormous stage as he walked closer to the headless Megadeus. There were wires that resembled spaghetti as they were hanging out of the cockpit. To his shock, he saw a black hat with a red band on it as he picked it up. A thought had risen in his head as he walked towards the fallen headless Megadeus.

To his shock, he saw a drill come out of the sea of wires as it cut its way through. Emerging out of the wire-infested cockpit, there was the insane cyborg, Alan Gabriel, or Agent 271, as he jumped out and snatched the hat out of Maximilian's hands. He was alive after being in a month of slumber as he was ready to kill once again. He always had an insatiable appetite for killing anyone regardless if they were either human or android. Maximilian had a valuable ally in his group once again, for Alan Gabriel was considered the Union's greatest spy and attack dog.

"It's been a long time," said Maximilian.

"After being in this wire-infested slumber for so long, it surely feels _good_ to be awake!" said Alan.

"Agent 271, I heard that you have an insatiable appetitie for killing people, whether it's human or android. I want you to carry out the mission I'm sending you."

"A mission? What for?"

"It's a mission to eliminate Roger Smith and his gynoid bitch! They stand in my way when I'm here to possess the pure Memories here in this decaying city!"

"Oh, goody! Now, _here's_ a mission that's certainly _dying _to be fun!"

Alan leaped up to a building as he had his golden gun and rapier in his hand. He was there to carry out his mission that Maximilian had sent to him as he simply ran forward to the places unknown. The dangerous struggle between good and evil had gained a new pawn as Alan Gabriel had returned from the dead to kill. The fight for the Seven Chakras had gotten a bit worse as the Union's attack dog was back gnashing his teeth and ready to bite the hand that fed him.

###

We left the mansion as we had Norman in the back seat. It took several hours to get ready as we got cleaned up before we left. We were on our way to East Town as we drove towards a house that was familiar to the Memories that I had erased from my mind. It was the house that I lived in as I got out of the car and stepped towards it. It was the same when it was hit in the Great Incident as it had a gaping hole on the side of it. The house was abandoned and unused as it also had the Renegades waiting for us along with a priest and Instro dressed in his finest clothes. Our old friend, Instro, was playing the organ in this hall that was a chapel as we were walking inside to get married. Dressed in Japanese wedding garb, we walked towards the altar as we saw a priest along with Norman and some of the Renegades standing in our presence. We were here at midnight as planned as we were about to be wed in the eyes of everyone here in this old abandoned house.

"People of Paradigm City," said the priest. "We are gathered here tonight as we bring these two into holy matrimony. Do you, Roger Smith, take this gynoid, R. Dorothy Wayneright, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you live?"

"I do," I said.

"And do _you_, R. Dorothy Wayneright, take this man, Roger Smith, to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you live?"

"I do," she said.

"Then, by the powers invested that be in this city, I now pronounce you flesh and blood husband and mechanical wife. You may kiss the bride."

I kissed Dorothy in front of Norman and the Renegades as we were finally married at last. Little did we know was that Dastun and Angel were standing near the door as they watched us get married in such a midnight feeling. They viewed us as allies, friends, and now husband and wife as we were considered the divine Maiar who not only ruled this city, but protected it as well. The reception along with Dastun and Angel left us alone as we entered into a room that was never been used for a long time. This was my old room as it had the bed made with black sheets and blankets. Taking off my clothes, I was in the nude as I saw Dorothy remove her own and climb into the bed.

"This bed is familiar. I'm surprised that this is your first time that you slept in it, isn't it Dorothy?" I said as I climbed into the bed. "Maybe we should get this done."

"The Dorothy that I was modeled after had slept in this bed before, Roger," she answered.

"Dorothy, I've always loved you regardless if you're human or android. I will always love you forever until the day I die."

This is my true statement that I made as I kissed Dorothy's lips with such passion. The member between my legs had throbbed as it was itching to enter forward. Even Dorothy was aroused with such desire as she felt me spreading her legs and entering deep inside of her. She felt my member thrusting back and forth as it was as comfortable than anything when she was feeling the heat of my body. Both of our hearts were beating faster as we were engaging in such pleasures. To my shock, I was thrusted into a flashback as we were naked with gold jewelry on our bodies. I heard her moaning with such pleasure as we were in the last leg of our interlude. It was the moment of climax as we were in synch with each other. Dorothy was feeling my member throbbing with intensity as she felt me pleasuring her that she held onto my waist.

"Roger!" she cried as she was exhausted from pleasure.

She felt the release creeping into her body as I was exhausted as well. This time, the powerful release that I spilled had made her feel content for me as she was tired from her moment of sexual desire. We were both tired as we stayed in the bed that hasn't been slept in for years. We were finally one at last as I remained with Dorothy with my member still deep inside of her. She loved the feel of my member as it stayed put for a while. She was smiling with contentment as she was finally my wife at last.

"I love you, my darling," I said as I kissed her on her lips.

"Roger," she said. "I have felt more intense in such pleasure when your tubal flesh is inside me."

"There are two more Chakras to go, but when the last one is awakened, not only you will be human, but you'll be having the properties of bearing children as well."

"Roger, I feel odd after we merge. It's as if I feel like I have something nestling inside me or something. Is it what you call a parasite or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I've been feeling my body changing rapidly. Is there something wrong with me?"

I pulled out of Dorothy's body as I began to examine her without delay. I was busy examining her pelvic area where her womanly flesh had nestled. To my shock, I felt a tiny pulsation inside of her body as it was a lifeform that emerged out of the blue. Dorothy had something inside of her as it was nestling comfortably in the place that was called the uterus or womb. I had a feeling of being protective of Dorothy this time as she was carrying something that mattered to us in such a wonderful way.

"Is something wrong with me?" asked Dorothy.

"No, but there's no doubt about it," I said.

"What is your verdict, Roger?"

"To tell you the truth, Dorothy, it seems that you're pregnant."

"I'm... pregnant?"

"I'm afraid so, but what you're carrying is the child that we created on the sly. Even though that we have two more Chakras to be awakened, we can continue to give ourselves pleasure. Hell, you can be on top of _me_ because sometimes, the desire can help you along into carrying this child to full term."

Dorothy loved the sound of that as she even wanted to be the woman on top while carrying our unborn child inside of her body. The baby inside of her body was a symbolic move for the both of us as it was as human as anything. There were two more Chakras to be awakened as they were waiting for us to give them life. Somehow, I was put into the future that I planned long ago before the Great Incident had finally came to pass as we were expecting something that changed our lives forever. It was our unborn child that had appeared in the picture, for baby made three, but there would be a threat that perceived us to be in danger as well.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ambush

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A_ Big O_ Story)**

**Chapter 11: The Ambush**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence and strong sexual content.)

"If you've lost the will to live, don't keep it a secret, I beg you; for I will grant _you_ and your little android eternal peace."

Norman knocked on the door as he was eager to check up on us. Earlier, he heard a loud boom from upstairs as he wanted to make sure that we were safe. When he opened up the door, he saw a gaping hole in the wall as the entire window was blown away. The bed that we slept in was gone along with us in it. Norman had to do something quickly as he ran towards the car. There was an ambush that occurred in the night as he had to find both me and Dorothy before it was too late.

"What's going on?" cried Jirocho as he ran out of the house. "Come on, old man, spit it out! What happened here?"

"Someone has taken Master Roger and Dorothy, young man," answered Norman.

"Who would take- oh, no! Phylene's gonna be pissed if she sees that Max has snatched up Roger and Dorothy!"

"Then I suggest that we follow the trail to where he has snatched them."

"How could you be sure that the perp could be on the ground? What if it flew all over the city to somewhere unknown?"

"Because I _know_ of that evil man who tried to do away with Master Roger after the attack on the mansion."

Norman started the car as Jirocho got in on the passenger's side. They were on their way to follow whoever snatched us as they also had someone else following them. It was Angel on her motorcycle as she followed them to where the abductors were heading to. They all had to find us and save us from Maximilian Vermouth's deadly machinations before it was too late.

###

Maximilian and Alan were happy to capture us as they were inside the old resort that was in the Asian Town Dome. It was also the same place where I was captured by Beck long ago in the Yoshifuda Yakamoto office. This time, he was glad that the capture went smoothly as he saw the broken bed in the empty swimming pool. He even saw us naked as we comforted each other. He enjoyed fear as he saw Alan walk into the room with such enthusiasm. The Union had won this round, but they hadn't won the battle in a longshot. There would be a time that Maximilian would let his guard down as he was also aware of the Renegades working alongside me and Dorothy. He didn't want them to interfere with his plans as he was planning to drown us in a pool that had no ladders or steps. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he was ready to see his plans through.

"I see that the two lovebirds are like a pair of scared rabbits," said Alan.

"These are also the two souls who would awaken the Seven Chakras," said Maximilian.

"Seven Chakras? What kind of _treasures_ are _those_, pray tell?"

"They are the pure Memories that rightfully belong to the Union. The people of Paradigm City will _never_ reach a golden age nor will they expand beyond this world. The Seven Chakras will be returned to the rightful heirs to Memory as planned whether these two divine beings live or die."

"I've tangled with that negotiator before as well as humiliated him when I attempted to hurt that annoying android. It seems to me that she is as scared as the man who is holding her close to him. What a very uplifting sight to see!"

"Agent 271, I have to go back to check up on Marcheline. Make sure that those two pests _never_ get free, is that understood?"

"I understand it perfectly well."

Alan cackled with delight as he saw Maximilian leave the pool area. He wanted to see us suffer as we were scared for our lives. He hadn't had this much fun since he tried to kill me with that giant Megadeus, Big Inferno, as he was even digging into his pants to pleasure himself while looking at the area over the observation room. He surely had such an insatiable appetite for tormenting people as he screamed with such laughter that it was blaring over the intercom. He was having fun, but like all of us, the fun had to end sooner or later.

###

Dorothy and I had found ourselves in the nude as we were trapped in the empty swimming pool without any water. We were trapped and sent there as we later saw the bed that we slept in all broken. There was a glass pane covering the pool as we were scared for our lives. I comforted Dorothy as she had her hands on her stomach. She felt real fear this time since our little journey into the underground as she was scared for the safety of the unborn that she was carrying inside of her body. I, too, was also scared for its safety as well when I put my arms around her. To my shock, I heard a terrifying laugh that blared throughout the room where the pool was. It was the same cackle of laughter that I heard from someone who was thought to have been long dead. It was the laughter of Alan Gabriel, the Union spy who worked with Alex Rosewater since the firing of Angel as he even tried to kill me after those attack drones snatched Dorothy and trashed the mansion.

"Well, what do you know!" he cackled. "If it isn't the negotiator and his beloved android! Too bad that the both of you will never live because within that glass pane, the both of you will drown in this pool!"

We saw water pouring into the pool with such a rapid response as we were doomed in our watery prison. Somehow, we were both Maiar as we had an inner power that hadn't been used in such a long time. Seeing the water rising up, it got up to our waists as our power was rising with such great prowess. Our feet became fins as we were used to the water rising up to our heads. With our hair turning silver, we had the same markings on our faces and bodies as we were about to outsmart our captors so readily. I had a grudge against Alan Gabriel not only for killing Roscoe Fitzgerald, but for trying to kill me twice and humiliating me by harming Dorothy and having her taken away as I wanted to put him in his place. Little did he knew was that we had the upper hand as we had to wait for the right moment to strike.

"What has happening to us?" asked Dorothy.

"We're alive, but we're getting out of here," I answered.

"What about that boogieman? He's still out there."

"I know, but we'll find a way to get out of this closed-off pool."

I adjusted my watch as I swam up to the surface where the glass was. With a laser coming out of my watch, it cut a hole in the glass as I took the circle out of it. We got out of it as we returned to our normal forms. We slowly walked towards the edge of the closed-off pool as we ran towards one of the locker rooms. It was the men's locker room as we hid inside a closet full of cotton robes and towels. I had a gut feeling that Alan was going to be after us as I sensed something walk into the locker room. We later put on cotton robes as we were scared for our safety in this old chamber of horrors. To my surprise, I saw a combat knife near the towels as I took it and drew it out. I was waiting for that insane cyborg to come along as I was ready to strike at any time.

I heard footsteps as they were walking towards the closet. I was still waiting as I was about to attack with the combat knife in my hand. With the footsteps inching closer, I was on full panic mode as I felt my heart hammering out of control. Just as I was about to attack, I ran out of the closet as I saw Norman and Jirocho standing in front of me as they were happy to see that Dorothy and I were alive. Even while wearing a cotton robe, I was both embarrassed and glad at the same time as I was well aware that I had backup at the last minute. Even Dorothy came out of the closet as she was safe in such good company.

"Norman," I said with relief. "How did you get here?"

"I took the car, but the young man told me where to go," he answered.

"Thank goodness. By the way, that cyborg, Alan Gabriel's back, so you better be careful."

"Agent 271, the Union attack dog?" cried Jirocho.

"He's the same one who tried to kill me while he was piloting Big Inferno at the time, but-"

To our shock, we saw Alan emerge as he seized Dorothy by the throat. I was scared and angry at the same time as I gripped the knife in my hand. Alan wanted to do the same harm to her like he did when Vera Ronstadt came to town. I saw the pleasure from that pathetic mask of his as he was about to yank out Dorothy's headband.

"Well, well," he said wickedly. "Isn't the knight in shining armor supposed to rescue the maiden before she loses her Core Memory?"

"Let her go, you bastard!" I yelled as I drew out the combat knife.

"And what are you going to do with that knife, chop me up with it? You know you'll never win!"

"Leave my wife alone!"

Alan was to ready to remove the headband from Dorothy's head as he was in for a shock. When he removed it, it was an ordinary hair accessory as he was angry and threw Dorothy towards me. She was scared as she got behind me. Alan may have been hoodwinked to see that Dorothy was nearly human, but that didn't stop him from running towards me. It didn't take long when I headbutted him as he flew against a row of lockers. Anger boiled him as he drew out his rapier and was ready to attack me. With such a small combat knife, I blocked the rapier as I knocked it out of his hands.

"You can't stop the Union because they are the rightful heirs to Memory!" screamed Alan.

"Your leader is extremely mistaken!" I yelled.

"I was wondering if you had blood or Eldarum essence flowing beneath that infernal body of yours."

"Like you told me before when I discovered those three fallen Megadeuses and what was left of Big Duo in that area, I'll show you _my_ blood if you show me _yours_. And like I said to you before, _you're_ the only one who's gonna bleed!"

I threw the knife into Alan's arm as he felt the pain roil from. I made my statement clear as I saw blood flowing from his injured arm. Jirocho dug out a kunai knife as he stuck it into Alan's leg. Like Phylene, he didn't like Alan Gabriel because he had a passion for killing people. Norman escorted Dorothy as Jirocho and I followed behind them. We had to get out of here fast before we were all caught by Maximilian's cohorts. We made it outside as we were safe to the car. To my shock, I saw Alan running quickly as he was using his drill hand to attack. He was ready to hurt Dorothy as I got her out of the way. The drill hand slashed at my robe as it cut me into my abdomen. Blood seeped through my robe as I felt pain overwhelm me.

"Well, look who's bleeding now?" said Alan with such a cold fervor.

"Get the hell away from them, Agent 271!" screamed Jirocho as he drew out some more kunai knives. "Just stay away or you'll be having a fate worse than being tangled in wires like spaghetti because you'll be a walking pincushion by the time I get done with you!"

"To tell you the truth, Agent 48, Agent 26 has been wanting to awaken the Seven Chakras by himself and by doing this, he sent me to _kill_ both the Negotiator and his beloved android."

"Wrong, you stupid shit! If Maximilian has reasons to do away with Roger and Dorothy, then the Seven Chakras will be nothing but a bunch of soot balls and this city will sink into the sand! You should know the consequences first!"

There were sirens blaring in the distance. "Anyway, I bid you _adieu_ for now, but the Negotiator and his beloved android are also targeted in such a glorious death warrant, especially their unborn child!"

Alan fled the scene as the Military Police got there just in time. With Dastun getting out of one of the cop cars, he ran towards us as I was protecting Dorothy with such concern. Painfully clutching at my abdomen, I was losing blood as I was trying to keep pressure on the wound. This may be an awkward moment, but we got out of there before morning. In my mind's eye, I was scared for Dorothy's safety more than ever as I saw bloodlust in Alan's eyes before he was ready to hurt her. My heart sank as I sensed that he was after our unborn child in Dorothy's body. If I hadn't got in the way to save her and getting hurt in the process, Dorothy and the unborn child would have been killed on the spot by now.

"What a mess," said Dastun as he approached us. "You've got some explaining to do, Roger Smith."

"The explanations will have to wait," I said as I clutched at my wound.

"What happened to _you_?"

"It's just a scratch..." I groaned in pain as I collapsed.

"Roger! That's it! You're going to the hospital right now!"

"It's nothing... Norman, take Dorothy home to the mansion. As for Jirocho, he's going as a bodyguard. I'm sure that Phylene will understand. By the way, Dastun, who called you and the rest of the force over here?"

Dastun fiddled with his hat. "It was Angel who told us."

I saw Dorothy being escorted by Norman and Jirocho as they took the car back to the mansion. As for me, however, I was being carried off in a stretcher as I was being carted into an ambulance. The battle with Alan Gabriel had made me scared for not only for Dorothy's safety, but for the unborn child's as well as a battle royale was about to be waiting in the wings.

###

I woke up in a hospital bed as it was morning. To my surprise, I saw Dorothy sitting in the chair next to my bed as she was touching my hand. I was happy that she was safe along with the new life growing inside of her body. She was showing signs of pregnancy as I noticed that her breasts had gotten a bit bigger and her skin had a radiant glow to her. Dorothy was definitely pregnant as I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"How do you feel?" she asked me as I sat up.

"I should by asking you the same question," I answered.

"You saved my life from the boogieman, didn't you?"

"He wasn't only after you, but he was also after our child. _That's _the reason why I went in and saved you last night."

"Are you sure that you'll be able to come home?"

"I'm sure as hell that I want to come home to be with you."

I clutched at Dorothy's hand as I was happy that she and our unborn child were safe for now. To my surprise, I saw that her headband was gone as she even had her hair up. I found her to be very pretty as she was elegant when she was pregnant. It wasn't long until I was discharged from the hospital as I was escorted home to the mansion. When I saw the car, I noticed that Dorothy was driving it as she was being careful. All along, I was being the driver as I watched her take the wheel and head for home. Hell, she should have a driver's license when we awaken the last two Chakras.

###

I was confined to my bed as I was recovering at home. I was back in the mansion in the silk sheets as I was sleeping comfortably, but the wound that I've suffered was giving me trouble. The pain that I have suffered continued to bother me as I was tossing and turning in my bed. Even though I was resting comfortably, I was unable to sleep as the pain was giving me such excruciating trouble. I was in a fevered sweat as I was suffering from the flashbacks of the burning city and Memory children. I felt shaky as I tossed and turned with such fear as I saw the flashbacks scaring me. I even saw the earlier ones where I was fighting in the war as I saw my old house destroyed. To my shock, I saw two coffins sitting near the house: a big one and a small one. No! This isn't true! This is only a dream! The flashbacks vanished as I woke up shaking and panting. The nightmare that I had was illusory, but it felt so real as I was back to reality. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, I heard the door open as I saw Dorothy come in to comfort me. Dressed in a revealing nightgown, she crept closer to me as she was there to seduce me into waves of pleasure.

With the promise of being the woman on top, Dorothy lifted the blanket up as she found that I was naked beneath the sheet that covered me. When she uncovered what was beneath the sheet, she was happy to see such a familiar sight beneath my legs. When she hiked up her nightgown, she had nothing underneath as I saw her grab my hardened member and shoved it into the place where it needed to go. She was on top of me as she was pleasuring me with such desire. I felt the heat of arousal climbing up to me as I was in a blissful moment of sensual healing. I was panting very heavily as I was wanting more of Dorothy. My body became a pillar of light as my hair turned silver and the blue markings returned. I was on the receiving end as I felt my entire body quivering with every inch of pleasure. To my shock, I saw Dorothy's hair turn silver as the purple markings returned all over her body. We were like divine gods as we later basked in the moment of climax.

When we returned to normal, I spilled my release as I was content from such sensual delights. Even if I was on the receiving end, I was content with having Dorothy in my bed as I was also the man who became her husband. After that interlude, I touched her abdomen as I felt the new life pulsating inside of her. It was our unborn child as it had a slow and steady process to go. I was happy to have not only Dorothy, but the life that we created as it was resting steadily in the womb.

###

Kadima stayed in the park long after past her curfew as she found something under the Japanese bridge where the gazebo was. It was a weird sphere that had an orange flower with strange writing on it along with a silver crescent on the bottom. It was the Lower Back Chakra, Swadhisthana, as it was glowing with such a wonderful brightness. She had to take it to either me and Dorothy or the Order of the Lancastrian Red Rose as it was one of the pure Memories that rose up out of the blue in this city of amnesia.

"Excuse me," said O'Reilly as he saw Kadima carry the Chakra. "Where did you find that sphere?"

"It was under the bridge," she answered.

"So, there's one more left to be awakened. If you don't mind, I would like to take it to Mr. McCordle at Cobbler's Glen."

"I see... This is like the one that I found in the fridge. What do these things mean, I wonder?"

"They are the Seven Chakras, the pure Memories that are the most vital of all."

O'Reilly grabbed the sphere from Kadima as he put it in the trunk of his car. As for Kadima, however, she saw O'Reilly drive off as she was also eager to tell me and Dorothy about the sixth Chakra that she found. With six awakened, the last one was still sleeping as it was about to be woken up. There were six Chakras that were glowing as the time to find the last one was proving slim. The Union were also biding their time as well, for they were there to steal the Seven Chakras the very moment that they are all awakened to the fullest extent.

###

I woke up in the middle of the night as I felt that the pain was gone. Removing the bandage that covered my wound in my abdomen, I found that it was fully healed as I was recovered to an extent that helped me rest peacefully. I realized something as I found that the Swadhisthana Chakra had been found as it was the sixth one in a group of seven. I was fully aware of mine and Dorothy's destiny as both husband and wife and Maiar when we were given the titles God Emperor and God Empress of Paradigm City. I stayed in the bed as I saw Dorothy sleeping beside me. We were Maiar and full of the supreme energy that surpassed any human and android here in this city.

"So, there's one more to go," I said as I laid back down.

"How do you feel?" asked Dorothy as she woke up.

"I feel... like I have a higher power surrounding me. I've never felt like anything like this before."

"We are Maiar... We have a greater purpose in protecting not only this city, but the whole world."

"Dorothy..., I know that I've loved you for a long time now, but it seemed that I felt like I've known you forever. Something has been bothering me for a while now. The flashbacks that I've experienced have painted a vivid picture as if we knew each other long before we were born."

"How is this possible? Were we once intertwined with some past lives?"

"We were born many thousands of years ago when gods worked together and wandered along the wastelands. In many years, our souls died and become reborn over and over again until this lifetime. If the final Chakra is awakened, it'll join the other six and bring this world into a golden age. As for the Union, they may have been a bunch of thieves that steal Memories, but there are those who broke from their ranks in order to have a civilization of their own. We were considered the divine because we were different from those who were normal. You, my darling, were reborn as a machine who made the transition to human while I was one of the tomatoes. I was a Maiar out of a full barrel, but I was as normal as the rest."

"Roger..., this baby, the life inside me..., when it's born, what name shall we give it?"

"If it's a boy, well call him James, but if it's a girl, we'll call her Olivia. It doesn't matter if we have a boy or a girl because he or she will be cared and nurtured by the same parents who created it."

The life inside of Dorothy had rested calmly as I felt the lifeform inside of her abdomen. The Seven Chakras were about to be together as there was one more left to be awakened. Once all of them are united, they will restore this world into the golden age that was promised to it, but Dorothy and I were also fulfilling a promise of our own, for it was the unborn child that was waiting to be born.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: Swadhisthana

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O _Story)**

**Chapter 12: Swadhisthana**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for strong sexual content.)

We arrived at Cobbler's Glen as we were expecting more news from McCordle and O'Reilly. When they showed us to the atrium, we saw the Swadhisthana Chakra as it was glowing like its brethren. There was one more to go that needed to be awakened as it was waiting in the wings. We had a rundown on where the Chakras had came from as we were waiting for one more. The first one, Sahasrara, appeared in the atrium as planned. The second one, Ajna, fell on top of the Military Police headquarters. The third one, Vishuddha, appeared inside of Big O's cockpit. The fourth one, Anahata, appeared in the Renegades' hideout. The fifth one, Manipura, appeared in the fridge of the orphanage. Finally, the sixth one, Swadhisthana, appeared in the park. All awakened six were accounted for as they were waiting for the seventh one to wake up.

"The first six are awakened, but one more remains," said McCordle.

"I know, but Dorothy and I had a run-in with the Union," I said.

"By the way, congratulations of yours and Dorothy's marriage. It also seems that she is carrying your child in her body as well."

"I've already felt it inside of her. When the baby's born, we-"

"That baby will be the holy mother of this world when she grows up. It seems that your child..., Olivia, will be Maiar like you and Dorothy, but she will also carry the burden of bringing this city to a golden age when the two of you are gone from this life."

"But the baby isn't even born yet," said Dorothy.

"Have you two heard of the story of the priestess who took care of your past lives before? Well, I'll tell it to you. The high priestess who gave you these names that you have today had came here to this desolate wasteland near the ocean as she had her infinite amount of milk stored in her breasts. In a way of revitalizing this world, she took the next step into cultivating most of the desert near the sea as she stripped off her top half of her robe and squirted her milk from her breasts. When she left for her library sanctuary, the drops of her breastmilk had turned part of this desolate sand into dirt as it miraculously gained something of a civilization at hand. The place that the priestess called it was Paradigm City as it holds the name of this title today."

It wasn't long until Dorothy and I saw the technicians come into the atrium and grab us out of there. There were most likely to be a few more tests on the sly as we were hauled directly into the examination room. They were aware of what was happening to us as I saw Dorothy taken into the changing room. Even I was taken into a different changing room as I was stripped of my clothes and was given a hospital gown to put on. I didn't like to be rushed like this, but I didn't have any say for the matter as I came out of the changing room. To my shock, I saw Dorothy in a hospital gown as well as she laid down on the bed where it went inside of the examination tube.

The technicians were having a field day as they were seeing the results of what they needed to find out. Dorothy had finally achieved sex organs in her body as the technicians had also seen the unborn child inside of her. She was also flesh and blood as well as me when she was also developing changes in her body. Her breasts were tender, but slightly big as she was feeling the effects of the pregnancy. When she emerged out of the tube, it was my turn as I laid down and went inside. The results of what the technicians were getting from me were off the roof as I displayed an aura that surpassed any human or android in this city. There were also spikes of sensual activity as I was giving off an energy that made me feel primal inside. When I emerged out of there, I felt a roiling urge coming over me as I grabbed Dorothy and went into the changing room. She noticed the primal behavior that I had exhibited as I was starting to have that urge being channeled into my loins.

The primal behavior also began to take over Dorothy as well as she had me pinned to the floor. I was feeling welcomed by such an animalistic pleasure as I felt my member being covered over by the womanly flesh that enveloped it like a tarp covering a tent. The technicians were ordered to leave the examination room for a brief moment as they saw McCordle staring at the closed door of the changing room. Inside, I was receiving pleasure from Dorothy as she was feeling such intense desire from within. The intensity within us continued to bring us more desire until we were in our climax. I was fully calm again as I spilled my release. I was tired as I was stroking Dorothy's hair. Pulling out of her, I got up as I grabbed her hand and pulled her against me gently.

We both looked at each other as we couldn't escape the urge that had us in a bind. I was also feeling the tiny life inside of Dorothy's abdomen as it was nestling safely. I may have been on the receiving end this time, but I didn't want to risk harm to what we created inside of Dorothy's womb. It was our unborn child as it would play a greater part in our family. I had a future after all with Dorothy as we were not only married, but we were about to start a family just like before when the city was in its heyday.

"Are you ready to come out?" asked McCordle as he was standing by the closed door of the changing room. "You've had your fun, but I suggest that you come out and be a little more modest and not like a bunch of wild animals."

I came out of the changing room first as I was dressed back in my suit. "Sorry about the rudeness on my part," I answered.

"You and Dorothy couldn't help it, for that behavior can creep up on the two of you without warning."

"Neither one of us could help it," said Dorothy as she came out of the changing room with her dress on. "Regardless of our actions, we felt more sacred to one another."

"Let me remind you two that there is one more Chakra left to be awakened. You should also remember the contract that you negotiated into awakening all of the Seven Chakras as well."

"We know," I said. "Also, we had a run-in with Maximilian Vermouth when he had us taken into the Asian Town Dome. He wants us dead for some reason so he can awaken all of the Seven Chakras. What he _doesn't_ get is that if we're dead, then the Seven Chakras would turn into black dust and the city will sink into the sand. By the way, Mr. McCordle, did you know that Alan Gabriel has come back?"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," said Dorothy. "He once called himself the boogieman, but-"

"He's a Union spy who also goes by the alias, Agent 271. I already knew about him when I saw him go in that tricked-out Megadeus that had the drop on him. He's out for blood as well as Maximilian, so I suggest that you watch your backs. As for Maximilian Vermouth, he has the same god complex as both Alex Rosewater and Vera Ronstadt. We can't afford to lose you and Dorothy, but if that happens, the Seven Chakras will be nothing but soot and the city will sink into a vortex of sand."

McCordle was aware of the problems with Alan Gabriel as he was on alert. The old man was also there to protect me and Dorothy as we were the Maiar who would awaken all of the Seven Chakras with our sensual energy. He didn't want anything horrible to happen as he sensed something terrible in the air.

###

Jirocho rode on his motorcycle as he was following two attack drones that were on the road. Tony and Avery were also on their motorcycles as they were to find out what these machines were doing. To his surprise, Jirocho found that the attack drones were ready to go over to East Town as they were ready to take the six awakened Chakras. Jirocho and the other two Renegades saw a helicopter fly above them as Phylene was hanging out of it with a bazooka in her hands. The Renegades knew that their leader would show up with her weapon as she is ready to do some damage to the attack drones that were intending on attacking Cobbler's Glen on the sly.

"Time to kick some ass," she said as she fired at one of the attack drones.

The drone exploded as the other one turned around and flew up towards the helicopter. Phylene fired off another shot as it became a direct hit on the drone when it exploded. She was getting fed up with Maximilian with such a venomous passion as she was raining on his parade. She knew of the kidnapping attempt of me and Dorothy very well as she didn't want us to die at the hands of the Union. We were the Maiar, for we had a much divine purpose ahead for us.

"It's fun to rain on their parade," she said.

The helicopter made it safely as it landed on one of the old buildings. When Phylene got out of there, she saw the three grunts run up to where she was as they were tired from going up the stairs. They may have won the victory, but Maximilian was simply biding his time in the Eastern Docks. The Renegades had to go to Cobbler's Glen as soon as possible as they all climbed into the helicopter and went straight to East Town.

###

I saw the Renegades in the helicopter as they touched down near a fountain. They all came out of there as they saw me and Dorothy standing together along with McCordle, who was concerned for the safety for us along with the Seven Chakras. The motley group that deserted the Union may have taken out those attack drones, but they had to get us to safety along with the six awakened Chakras, but where?

"Roger and Dorothy Smith," said Phylene. "You're in danger along with the Chakras."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Dude, Max is coming to steal those spheres," said Jirocho. "If I were you, I'd get to somewhere safe. He even has a beef with you and Dorothy."

"You dummyhead!" yelled Phylene. "Maximilian also has a beef with _you_ for wounding his attack dog at the pool resort in the Asian Town Dome!"

"Where's the safest place at?" asked Dorothy.

"It's in the underground. Nobody has gone there ever since when Big Fau started blasting his bombs. They even say that the underground is haunted, but there is a sacred place that is hidden there."

A sacred place in the underground? Now, _that's_ something that I've never heard of before as I got in the car along with Dorothy. Phylene and the other Renegades got in the helicopter with the six Chakras as they zoomed in front of us. We follower the helicopter where we needed to go as we went straight back to my home. As we all got out of there, we went inside the mansion as we all had the six awakened Chakras in our hands. When we got downstairs, we went towards the lift as we put the Chakras in there along with Jirocho. With Jirocho going downward, he had the six awakened Chakras with him as he reached underground where Norman and Kadima were waiting for him to put them in a train on the tracks.

"Where's Master Roger and Dorothy?" asked Norman.

"They're on their way," answered Jirocho as he saw the lift go back up.

"I hope that they're okay," said Kadima.

"They're fine, but don't you need to get back before curfew?"

"She's safe with us more than anything, young man," said Norman. "It was nice of that android to drop her off to help me at home while Master Roger and Dorothy were away."

Jirocho stared at Norman and Kadima dumbfoundedly as he later turned around and saw the lift go back down again. To his shock, he saw me and Dorothy along with Phylene and the other Renegades as we were ready to get into the train that I called the Centipede. With the six Chakras in tow, we were all inside the train as it took off towards the destination that it needed to go. It'll be a while before we get to the sacred place, but we were safe inside a haunted area where nobody wanted to go into.

###

Maximilian and Marcheline along with their compatriots stormed Cobbler's Glen as they were trashing the place. Everything was ruined with such force as statues were smashed and pictures were torn to shreds. It was a mess as the Union leader and his sister were looking for the Seven Chakras. The attack drones had turned the walls into Swiss cheese as they were destroying everything in their path. When Maximilian had gone into the examination room, there was nothing there as he was getting furious. Where were the Chakras? Where were the pure Memories that belonged to the rightful heirs to Memory? He ran out of the examination room as he went straight to the atrium. He was aware of their presence in the atrium as he went inside. To his shock, he saw that the six awakened Chakras were gone as they were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" he screamed. "Where are the pure Memories who belong to the rightful heirs to Memory?"

"They're gone," said McCordle as he was standing in front of the tomato plants.

"Where are they, old man? Did you throw them away or something?"

"They turned into soot before you came here and trashed my house. If I were you, I would give up on looking for them and leave Paradigm City before the Military Police show up and arrest you."

"Never!" yelled Marcheline as she stood by her brother's side. "We came here for the pure Memories and make them in our own image, for _I'm _carrying a pure heir in my belly."

"That child will never last long, Agent 26," said Angel as she appeared with a gun in her hand.

"Agent 340, I should've known... Anyway, my brother and I will steal the pure Memories from this city and make them our own!"

"The both of you should leave before Dastun and his men come here to arrest you."

"You treacherous bitch!"

Marcheline ran towards Angel as she had a knife in her hand. With the gun firing a shot to knock the knife out Marcheline's hand, Angel attempted to attack as she heard sirens approaching. The Military Police were on their way as Maximilian and Marcheline left along with a few of their compatriots. With some of the Union people caught and put in paddy wagons, they were carted away as Dastun arrived with a smug look on his face. Of all things, he had to see some of the Union compatriots being hauled away as he wasn't in the best of moods. He saw Angel with McCordle as they were standing at the trashed Cobbler's Glen. The place was a mess as everything inside was ruined on the spot. Dastun had also suspected that Maximilian and Marcheline were after the Chakras as he ran towards the empty atrium.

"The Chakras are gone, Colonel Dastun," said McCordle.

"Did that pansy take them?" he snarled.

"No, the Renegades took them to an undisclosed location where the Union refuses to enter."

"What 'undisclosed' location are we talking about?"

"It's the underground," said Angel. "It's a place that nobody here in this city can enter and live to tell the tale."

Dastun had heard stories of the underground before, but he had never been there in his life. He had to go down there to find me and Dorothy as he wanted to make sure that we were safe. He had to face his fears down there regardless of the situation at hand. Even Angel was prepared to enter the underground again as she had her gun ready. This wasn't the first time that she entered there, for she found the "log cabin" set in her illusory Memories that was hidden inside.

###

The Centipede stopped at a location near a vast underground region. When we all got out of it, we carried the spheres to a vast hall that resembled a temple. There were huge statues of gods and goddesses all over the place as there was a mural that had me and Dorothy dressed up in exotic clothes. It seemed that this place was something that was there to welcome us whenever we were threatened in times of trouble.

"Is this a sacred place for us, Roger?" asked Dorothy.

"This place looks familiar," I said.

"This is one of the places where the gods sleep," said Phylene. "It even existed when this city was about to be wiped out by Big Venus."

"I just hope that McCordle's alright up there. He was aware of the Union coming there to Cobbler's Glen, wasn't he?"

"He entrusted us into retrieving not only the Chakras, but you and Dorothy as well. The final Chakra is stirring and the energy within is most likely to be more intense than last time."

"It happened to us after we were being examined. It might happen again, but I'm afraid. Also, Dorothy is pregnant and made herself clear to be the one giving me pleasure instead of being on the receiving end."

"You made a bold move, Mr. Negotiator. You made Dorothy the woman on top because you didn't want her on the receiving end due to what she has inside of her. Now, if you'll excuse me, you need to get cleaned up and go to your room."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dorothy.

We followed Phylene to a place that resembled a large pool as it was clear to the eyes. It was a place that smelled of incense and flowers as it wafted all over it. It was a room that resembled what was called a Turkish bath as it smelled glorious. When Phylene left the room, she closed the door behind her as she left us alone. I was with Dorothy in this vast room that had a clean pool and the smell of sensual incense everywhere as we took off our clothes. Once again, we were naked as we went to the shower and cleaned ourselves off. Rinsing each other off we were clean as we went directly into the pool. The water was hot as it warmed our bodies to the touch. I even loved the feel of Dorothy next to me as I touched her breasts. They were soft as they have gotten slightly bigger to the sight. The signs of pregnancy took effect as they were changing her body. I loved her so much because it didn't matter if she was pregnant or not.

"You know, you look beautiful when you're pregnant," I said.

"You are such a louse, Roger Smith," said Dorothy as she felt my hands touching her abdomen.

"How long will this life inside me be in my body?"

"It takes forty weeks for the baby to grow. I'll be there by your side because the baby is the child that we made together."

I continued to feel the tiny lifeform within Dorothy's abdomen as it was sleeping inside of her. I was being put into a new role in my life as I was there to look after the woman that I loved. I was going to be a father for the first time as I was thankful for what I've helped to create. I also had a role in being one of the Maiar as I was starting to be more comfortable this way.

Norman was busy staring at the statues as they were standing all over the vast hall. As a Maiar servant himself, he had never expected to see such grand figures as they existed together since the world was thrown into apocalyptic chaos. They were gods that fought demons that roamed in the sand as they were considered the mightiest of them all. To his surprise, he saw the statues of Shiva and Shakti as they were standing near the wall of the center. They were the ones who fought alongside the other gods as they were standing in front or the statue of the mother goddess.

"Long time, no see, Miss Devi," he said.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kadima as she walked into the room.

"The gods... They have been residing here for who knows when, but nonetheless, they even watched over Master Roger and Dorothy as well."

"They're just statues, old man. They're not flesh and blood, you know."

"Even a statue deserves respect, young lady. Long ago, I was a young lad who was blind in one eye as I first encountered Master Roger and Dorothy at the time. It was when the world was slowly recovering from the tragedies that turned it into a wasteland. Before they passed on and became reborn, they told me to meet their future selves when the time was right. First, I met Master Roger, who was reborn, but he never aged. Last time I saw him, he was out of a job with the Military Police as he was still wearing his uniform. As for Dorothy, her real self died in the event that wiped out our Memories, but she was reborn in a machine that finally made a transition into a human."

"Whoa..., that's trippy, old man."

"There's a lot more this time because their sex-filled antics have produced something more precious than anything in the whole world."

"'Something more precious?' I don't get it, old man."

"You see here, young lady, Dorothy is with child..., Master Roger's child. I am also grateful that there would be an heir coming to our family."

Norman smiled at the sentiment as he was overjoyed to the news of the unborn child that Dorothy was carrying inside of her body. It was the Smith heir that she and I created as it was also vital to our family. When Norman and Kadima saw the six awakened Chakras, they saw that there was a space where the seventh one was about to appear. When all of them were awakened, they would come forth and bring this world into a golden age as well as the Smith heir. The gods that were made into statues had watched over this temple in the underground as they made themselves clear in staying in this old sanctuary that was below the city.

###

Dorothy and I were relaxing in the pool as the warm water had made us feel more comfortable. We were safe in this sanctuary for the time being as we got a little closer together. Somehow, our love for each other had reached a primal stage as we became more divine in our closeness. We kissed each other on the lips as we were basking in the moment of sexual desire. Dorothy was wanting me as she saw me touching her breasts. My member had hardened up beneath my legs as it was wanting to go inside of the place that it needed to go. We were making love in the pool as I saw Dorothy grab my member and covered it with her womanly flesh like an umbrella.

She was on top of me as I felt the pleasure build up inside of me. I was in her body as she pushed my head closer to her bosom. The softness of her breasts had comforted me as I became more used to having the woman-on-top method be giving me desire on the receiving end. I was in complete ecstasy as I felt my member throbbing inside of the woman who was now human. She felt my body shake as I was about to enter into the moment of climax. I also felt her more intense than ever as I felt her heart pounding in her chest. My own heart was beating along with hers as we were in synch. When we were finally done, it was over as I spilled my release. I pulled out of Dorothy as I was starting to get tired from such pleasure, for it wore me out. Even _she_ was tired as she curled up next to me.

"It seems that we've gotten a little bit more intense," I said.

"It'll be like this for a while until we awaken the last Chakra, Roger," said Dorothy.

"As for the baby, it's a sign that proves to us that we have a destined future together."

Dorothy saw me feel at her abdomen. "Our unborn child..., does it have a future of its own?"

"It does because it's not only our child, but the Smith heir. Truthfully, we might be stuck with a girl, but I don't mind because she'll be everything that we had made to her."

"Roger..."

We continued to relax in the warm pool as we kissed passionately on each other's lips. We were Maiar, for not only were we the divine beings that would protect this world, but we had the Smith heir growing slowly inside of Dorothy's body. There were six Chakras that were awakened, but the seventh was about to appear out of the blue sooner or later.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Underground

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O_ Story)**

**Chapter 13: The Underground**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence and strong sexual content.)

"Even without the events of forty years ago, I think man would still be a creature that fears the dark. He doesn't _face_ that fear. He averts his eyes from it and acts as if he never had Memories of his history. But... forty years can be both a brief time and yet... a long time."

After our relaxation in the vast pool, Dorothy and I were resting in a vast bed that was considered for us to be our second "marriage bed." Dressed in clean clothes, we slept for the night as well as the rest of us when evening had set in. Somehow, I wasn't afraid of the underground as it was a place that kept us scared of our deepest fears. During my first trip down here, I felt a fear that frightened me to the core as I later blacked out from letting out a piercing scream until I later woke up in Dorothy's lap. This frightening place was also the home of a studio that had cameras and station equipment as it was part of an illusory Memory at the time. The underground... it was something that everyone in this city had feared, but even something that is feared can also be a place where many loyal people worshipped the gods in times of need.

###

**1. The Man and Woman Who Met Each Other**

"Man's fear has withered and even time tries to wither the desire to know the truth."

In a time when gods have roamed the wastelands, there was an empire in the lands beyond that housed a civilization that was similar to Paradigm City. It was the newly rebirthed place known to many as the Roman Empire. It was a new civilization that was one of the first ones to rise up to defy the desolate wastelands that ravaged this world with its vast sand. In this vast empire, there was an emperor that stood out in the presence of his people. He was called Britannicus Caesar, the mightiest emperor who conquered parts of the lands beyond as he even basked in the victories that his people had won for the empire.

The people of Rome had gone about their business as they were selling fruits, vegetables, meat, fish, various forms of jewelry, and clothing. They even sold weapons and armor as the new Roman Empire had flourished with such glory. In the shopping district, there lived a man who worked at a weapons shop, for that man was none other than me in a past life. I was a blacksmith who worked hard like everyone in the shopping district as I made weapons and armor to suit the Roman army the best. I was happy without care as I did what I done best to earn an honest living.

"Long time, no see," said an old man who resembled Gordon Rosewater. "I haven't seen you since I was a little boy, kind sir."

"Guilder Romanicus, I presume," I said as I was busy crafting a sword from bronze.

"You go by the name, Roger, is that correct? I'm a retired general from the armies of the east that needs a sword for decoration."

"I'm crafting one right now, but it'll be a while before I'm done."

"When you finish that sword, I would like to buy it at a high price."

I finished crafting the bronze sword as I dipped it into the water when steam rose up from the tub. The sword was later crafted with a hilt and handle as I even etched the letters, "SPQR," on the front. When the sword was fitted with a scabbard, I handed it over to the old man as he was astonished at my artwork. When he dug out his pouch, he gave me a lot of coin as they were fitted in a small one for payment. I was happy that the old man took the sword as he left my shop with such glee. My purpose in life was simple because I made armor and weapons, for I haven't aged since my rebirth two hundred years ago. I was a man who never aged as I continued to craft many things from bronze and steel. I was happy with my life until I saw a troupe of soldiers come towards my shop. What did they want? Did they want more swords for the new recruits or was it something sinister?

"Roger the Weaponsmith," said a general dressed in fine red and gold clothes and armor. "You are summoned... or perhaps hereby... under arrest."

"What are you talking about?" I cried. "Did Caesar send you to take me?"

"No, it is the order of General Romanicus's son, Aurelius. He perceives you as a threat to the Emperor and those who are part of the Aristocracy and the Senate."

"On what charges?"

"He didn't say, but he told us to take you away to the Imperial Gladiatorial School... where you belong!"

"No! Get away from me! I'll tell Caesar about this and he'll straighten this out!"

I threw my handling pliers that were hot at the edges as they hit the general in the face. I escaped my shop with the coin that the old man gave as I heard the general scream in pain. I ran out in the middle of the street as I was being chased by my pursuers. The other shopkeepers didn't know what to think as they saw the other soldiers chase me until I was cornered in an alley. Fear consumed me as I was scared out of my mind. The soldiers finally caught up to me as they had their swords pointed directly at me. I was forced to surrender as I put my hands up in shame. What did I do to deserve this? What would the Emperor think when one of his favorite weaponsmiths has been arrested?

###

I was later taken into a cell as I had shackles on my wrists and feet. There was a hook above the ceiling as my captors grabbed the shackles that bound my hands and hung them onto it. I was writhing in shame as I was scared to death. Why was I being put in a situation like this? What did I ever do wrong to be in a place like this? What was Aurelius planning to do when he sends me to the gladiatorial school? When I heard the door open, I saw a man dressed in black armor as he had a whip in his hand. With my tunic stripped, my chest and back were bare as it was about to be lashed with such ferocity.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked fearfully.

"You attacked our general and now, you're gonna pay," he said.

"Did Britannicus order you to attack-"

Without warning, I felt the whip crack at my back as I screamed in pain. The lash hurt me as I was feeling the sting of it. Several more lashes went directly at my back as my pleading screams fell on deaf ears in this Roman prison. Blood fell on the floor as it seeped from the wounds of my back. My captor continued to whip me as I had tears in my eyes. I was taken off the hook as I was led back into my cell where there was nothing in there but a burlap cloth to sleep on. I was a disgraced prisoner with no rights as I felt the pain rush all over my body. The lashes on my back gave me pain as they made it impossible for me to fall asleep.

My pain and torment lasted for three more days as the guard who had the whip continued to give me more lashes as he was enjoying the pleasure in giving me pain. I wanted to die as I was locked in this hellhole of horrors. The lashes on my back have gotten bad as the pain became unbearable. I was no longer a respected weaponsmith, for I was put in here like a dog. I was forever writhing in shame as I felt like ending my own life. I was starved without food and water as my spirit was wasting away from the spark that kept me full of hope.

Turning on my stomach, I was ready to close my eyes until I heard the door open. Could it be one of my captors getting ready for another bout of lashing me to nothingness? I had a reason to headbutt him as I got up and grabbed a rock in order to strike him down. Just as I was about to attack, I saw a woman dressed in black clothes as she had beautiful red hair. Who was she? Was she an angel of mercy or was she someone who belonged with Britannicus's slaves. I even saw that the woman was there to escort me to someplace that was more sinister than this Roman hellhole.

"Caesar has sent me to escort you to the clinic," she said.

"I don't want to go anywhere, my lady," I said. "If the army finds out that you're helping me escape, they'll have you killed."

"It isn't like that, Roger,"

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"We knew each other long ago, for I am your beloved, Dorothy."

"You're delusional! You don't even _know_ who I am, do you?"

"Caesar demands that you need to be taken to-"

"Guard! Send the lady out!"

The woman who knew me from long ago refused to leave as she was waiting for me to go with her to the clinic. To my shock, I saw two guards come into my cell as they removed the shackles from my hands and feet. What are they doing? Didn't they capture me not too long ago? I didn't want to go to the clinic at all as I grabbed the shackles and put them back on my hands and feet.

"I don't want to go to the clinic, my lady. Please leave before you get caught and thrown in a nasty cell."

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not," said Dorothy as she still refused to budge.

"Don't you get it?" my voice choked out a sob. "I'm a prisoner and prisoners don't get special treatment! As for the clinic, only the Emperor, the Aristocracy, and the Senate are allowed to go there because commoners are _forbidden_ to enter!"

"I won't let you live like this, Roger. Please, come with me and your wounds will be tended to."

"The clinic is forbidden to the commoners, because-"

"Do you want your back to get infected?"

"Prisoner are supposed to be treated like dogs, not people because-" The guards hauled me off out of the cell with Dorothy following them. "Damn it! Let me go! I'm a prisoner, not an aristocrat! I don't deserve to be treated with speciality! Leave me alone!"

I was struggling to get free as I was about to go back to my cell. I didn't belong to the clinic because it catered to the needs of the Emperor, the Aristocracy, and the Senate. It didn't cater to people like me or the woman who was sent in to fetch me. When I got back to my cell, I closed the door as I stood behind the door by blocking anyone who came in. I was a dog in a prison cell, for I lost my status as a respected citizen when I was thrown in here.

"Roger," yelled Dorothy as she was standing outside of the cell door. "You can't be a dog forever! You don't deserve to rot here!"

"Go away!" I screamed as I felt the pain in my back intensify. "I'd rather die here than go to the clinic!"

"Let me help you..., please?"

I opened the cell door as I came out of there to follow Dorothy. I was a disgraced prisoner as I was about to go towards a place that catered to the higher folk. The wounds on my back began to give me a lot more pain as I was starting to get dizzy. I felt like I was about to throw up as I was led out of the prison. When we finally reached the clinic, I was carted into a room that had a large bath in it as I took off the rest of my clothes and sat down. I was better off in prison as I refused to accept treatment for the wounds that I suffered. I felt a soapy sponge touch my back as it was cleaning the wounds. I didn't want my back to be cleaned at all as I was better off in the prison.

"This isn't right," I said.

"Lie still, you're in a lot of pain," said a familiar voice as she was cleaning my back.

"It's you... After I'm finished getting cleaned up, I'm most likely to be going back to that prison where I belong."

"Your spirit has been drained. Why do you feel that you deserve to go back to that prison when you did nothing wrong?"

"It's none of your concern, but I-"

My heart sank as I felt the fear that consumed me. I was scared to death as I had those embarrassing wounds on my back. As for the woman who finally convinced me to go to the clinic, she was there as she was cleaning my wounds and bandaging me up. I may have been cleaned up and dressed with bandages, but I had a feeling that I was most likely to go back into that prison. I was later taken into a sick room that had an elegant bed in it as I was newly dressed in clean clothes. Laying down in the bed, I covered up as I was feeling scared for my sanity instead of being thankful to the woman who took me out of that prison.

"I can't believe that you of all people had to be taken to prison for no reason," said a man with brown hair as he was dressed in imperial garb. "Aurelius and his toadies must have got the jump on you and had you arrested."

"Forgive me, Britannicus...; no, Caesar, but I'm still a prisoner," I said. "I'm not worthy to return to the public after being arrested."

"Roger, you've fought tooth and nail to get here because you felt like you've already became a prisoner. Sometimes in war, you fight many battles, but the very thing that you need to fight is none other than the terror that you have inside you. It is an emotion that awakens from time to time when you get scared."

"This emotion that I'm feeling now...," I put my hands over my eyes. "It's so primal, so... illogical!"

"Roger," said Dorothy. "Fear is an emotion that can be felt over and over again, but it's a feeling of terror that you don't want to admit to having..."

"After being in that prison..., I felt-"

"Don't think about it," said Britannicus. "The reason why I have sent Dorothy in to fetch you is that both you and her are Maiar who should have a lot more respect than being caught and being in prison. Another thing; there was a bad omen that occurred during your capture, for there was a sign of drought looming over this land. Roger, I want you to take Dorothy as your wife, for the two of you have powers that surpass all of us around here."

I sat up as I looked at Dorothy, who I lashed out at first. After being in that prison, the behavior changed in me as I felt guilt all over me as I was ashamed of my it at the prison cell. I was alone as I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I also knew that we were both Maiar because we were born into this world to slowly help restore it. We may have been outcasts, but we were those who were considered far more than just a weaponsmith and a servant.

###

**2. The Divine Couple That Brought the Rain**

"Fear; it is _vital_ to us puny creatures. The instant man stops fearing is the instant the species will reach a dead end, only to sink to pitiable lows; only to sit and wait apathetically for extinction!"

I was released from prison after a miscarriage of justice being brought on the part of Aurelius and his men. After what I had been through, I was resting comfortably in the clinic as I was feeling more relaxed. My back didn't hurt as much as I felt more tired than normal. It was in the middle of the night as I was suffering those awful nightmares that I endured in the prison. Tossing and turning in the sick bed, I was shaking with fear as I was crying out in my painful sleep. I felt a hand touch my forehead as I woke up to see Dorothy sitting next to me. I sat up as I even saw that she wore a very revealing dress that was made to entice me..., but what for?

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling much better, but I'm definitely most likely to get a large bill for being here in this clinic," I said. "By the way, did Caesar send you to fetch me? I see that you're wearing a much elegant gown that shows off your breasts very well. Tell me, one of the servants of Britannicus, who is it that you are trying ot seduce?"

"I've been... in love with you for so long..."

A servant woman in love with _me_? That's preposterous, but I had to follow orders to seduce someone who had no experience, for I, too, never had any sexual desires fill my head. I wasn't sure of what was going on, but outside the city of Rome, everyone was suffering from the stigma of drought. In such a strange manner, I had no choice but to rip away this servant woman's maidenhead in order not to bring such sensual desire to us, but to quench this place with the rain as well.

###

Britannicus was in his palace as he was furious at the man who instigated the attack upon me. He knew about what I've been through as he was there to make sure that it didn't happen again. In his prime, Britannicus had believed in the sense of gods that came near and far as he couldn't take any more of the drought that kept this city dry. He knew that me and Dorothy were Maiar, for we were most likely to lose ourselves in ecstasy in order to bring forth the energy that was needed to drench this city.

"You insolent fool, Aurelius!" yelled Britannicus. "How dare you bring your men to snatch up the weaponsmith from his shop and throw him in prison!"

"He attacked one of my men, Caesar," he snarled. "He had to be punished, after all."

"It's because that you brought your men in there first. He was thrown in prison and whipped to such terror that he refused to come out of his cell. Luckily, it was hard for him to refuse the servant woman that I acquired from my late father, for she is also Maiar like him. Both of them had never aged a day in front of a crowd of people, but "

"It's people like _them_ who are nothing but trouble, Caesar. As for the drought, it is our fate to endure such a dry spell."

"No..., these Maiar will bring the rain forward."

###

Dorothy and I had entered a place that was called the moon pool room as it had a vast tub that had no water. The place even had an opening above the roof as it showed the night sky. It was clear as I saw that there was no rain present. The people here in Rome needed the rain as we were about to bring it with our own sensual prowess. After bathing in the clinical baths, I was dressed in a black robe that draped me all over as I saw Dorothy standing by my side.

When we stepped into the empty moon pool, we kissed each other with such passion as we were about to shed our virginal coil for the promise of rain. When we took off our clothes, we examined each other as we were very much equal in our potency. I touched Dorothy's breasts as she was ready for my passionate touch. We laid down in the empty moon pool as I was on top of her. There was an urge that entered into my loins as my member started to harden. What was happening to me? What was I doing? I was ravishing a servant woman as I spread her legs forward. She was a virgin that was ready for the taking as I shoved my member deep inside.

I heard her gasp as I breached her maidenhead and began to give her pleasure. Even _I _lost my own virginal coil as I was gently thrusting back and forth. I felt the passion that overwhelmed my body as I heard the servant woman moan with excitement. She felt me tasting her breasts as they were stimulated with the very arousal that made us more compatible with one another. Our pleasure continued to blossom as we were in the very heat of climax. My member pulsated inside of Dorothy's body as she was holding onto me. We continued to give each other pleasure until I heard her scream with such a grand desire as we were both tired. After spilling my release, I pulled out of the servnat woman as I later saw blood come from her womanly flesh. I have taken her virginity as she didn't have the reason to complain.

To our surprise, we saw drops of rain come from the sky as it finally came to quench this large city from its drought. The rain had came as it later became a downpour when it filled the moon pool. The water cleansed us of our desire as we held each other in the rising water. Britannicus was right when we were Maiar as our sensual delights made the rain come down. Our moment in bringing the rain was considered a good omen as we held each other in the moon pool. I have overcome my fear of uncertainty as I was coupled with the woman who brought me to my senses. We both faced our fears of sexual desire as we had a purpose to each other. In the days ahead, our purpose was short-lived as we were later driven out of Rome by Aurelius and ran into the underground tunnels, where we lived ever since. The soldiers that were sent by Aurelius were also afraid to go into the underground tunnels because of the fear that kept them at bay. It was a place that nobody wanted to go into because when one goes inside, he or she would never come out again.

###

**3. The Fear That Lives On Underneath**

"Deep underground... A place where we are assaulted by our primal fears... and a place that I _must_ confront..."

Dorothy and I had stayed in the underground as we were safe from Aurelius and his men. The underground itself was a place where nobody dared to enter as we found ourselves in a vast hall that resembled a temple. We saw the statues of Shiva and Shakti standing side by side as they were as divine as anything. We were also scared as the fear shook us to our very core. There was also a mural of the mother goddess who decreed our existence as she was riding on a giant tiger. We were safe from harm and humiliation as we laid down next to the statues. A strange new transformation emerged from us as we changed in many ways than one. We had silver hair as we had strange markings on our faces and bodies. Our eyes even changed color as we became powerful in our other form. We were in the true form of the Maiar as we held each other close. To our shock, we saw the statues glow as they were shining their light on us.

"It's been a long time, Roger," said Shiva.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I have seen you and Dorothy be driven underground because of your Maiar status. Those like Aurelius are afraid of you because of the power that you possess."

"What kind of power?" asked Dorothy.

"It is the power of the Maiar," said Shakti. "The both of you were born into existence as you will die and be reborn time and time again until the future of uncertainty comes forward."

"What kind of uncertainty?"

"There will be a time when machines instead of gods will roam the world, for you, Roger, will become a _Dominus_ of the robot that our servant will supply to you..., but not yet."

"What kind of robot?" I cried desperately. "Tell me! I _need_ to know!"

The light was gone as Dorothy and I returned to our normal forms. We couldn't stay in the underground forever as we emerged out of the place that everyone was afraid to go into. We stood in the middle of the street as we saw Aurelius and his soldiers along with the one with the burn mark on his face. They were out for blood as they had their swords in their hands. The man, who was the son of the general, Guilder Romanicus, was full of jealousy as he was ready to kill us out of the very hatred against our divine powers.

"You and that bitch that Caesar favored so well will never live another day!" snarled Aurelius.

"Your jealousy blinds you, sir," I said. "If you kill us, then there will be a greater wrath that will be unleashed on you by the gods."

"When I overthrow Britannicus and take over as Caesar, I will make this empire into my own image! I will cast down thunderbolts and burn this city if I have to! I am the son of the general, for I will recreate this world myself!"

"The gods will never allow it, sir," said Dorothy. "You will _never_ become Caesar, for you have an evil heart that is frowned upon by everybody. If you kill us, then Caesar will arrange for your _own_ execution."

"You dare to mock _me_ the son of one of the New Roman Empire's top generals? Before I even get to recreating this world in my own image, all of you who don't deserve to exist here in this new world... will be eliminated! _Die_!"

Aurelius and his men were overpowered by something that aided us as we became our Maiar forms. It was his younger sister, who had blonde hair, as she was dressed in a pink gown. She had powers that she inherited during a close encounter with us long ago as she got fed up with her brother's spoiled attitude. She was the bird whose wings have been plucked as she made them vanish into the prison where they would live out the rest of their days... or perhaps the gladiatorial school where they would serve the masses with their entertainment.

"It's been a long time, kind weaponsmith," she said.

"Are you the Angel that Guilder Romanicus had told me about?" I asked.

"I'd rather you didn't call me strange names, Weaponsmith."

"I had that title before I wound up in prison."

"Have you forgotten me as well? I have known you and Dorothy since I was a little girl as you saved me from my brother's taunting long ago. You two have never aged for a long time now, but the two of you were the ones who can restore this world."

The words rang true from this woman who stood in front of us as we lived and died in a cycle of death and rebirth. Centuries had passed as Dorothy had stood in the eyes of the gods time and time again. In the future of uncertainty, I was in the time that everyone lost all of their Memories as I was on the run from people who wanted to lock me up in a mental institution. I was still dressed in my scruffy clothes as I went directly into the underground. I was safe as I found that the people that were chasing me refused to go even further into the place that I was hiding in. The place was fear itself as I walked all over the tunnels that were similar to the sewer system below that helped power this city.

I walked towards a ladder that went downward into the depths unknown. I knew for a fact that the items that were long buried had been hidden even deeper down. When I nearly got to the bottom, I was shaking with the very same fear that scared me today. I fell to the cement floor as I shook with terror. I was scared to death as I saw ghostly images appear out of the blue. I kept telling myself that this was just a physiological response as I heard the thumping of my heart throughout this deeper level. I was suffering from sheer terror as I let out a piercing scream and fainted on the ground.

###

I woke up as I found myself in a room that resembled a vast temple. I was on an operating table as I had a catheter inserted into my penis. Something was wrong as I saw some people dressed in hospital clothes. What were they going to do with me? Were they going to collect the very seed that emerged from my member? I struggled to get up as I was strapped to the operating table like a mental patient strapped to a bed that was about to receive some shock therapy. To my shock, I saw an android that remained motionless as it resembled a woman. It was the same woman who died in the Great Incident many years ago as she remained in a deep sleep. Very soon, the people in hospital clothes were going to do some experiments on me and the machine that resembled Dorothy with the red hair and all.

One of the hospital staff got out a pouch with strange writing on it as he dug out some strange crystals. There were seven altogether as they resembled the Chakras in a strange way. The crystals were placed in the places that were needed to be put at as I felt both fear and ecstasy overwhelm me. With the first and second one put on my head, I felt the rest of the crystals being placed from my throat to the place where my member and pouch were.

I've reacted to the touch of the crystals as the person in hospital clothes put the same crystals on the android who was motionless and naked. I closed my eyes as I felt myself in the same ecstasy that I've felt for a long time. I was dreaming as I felt the very same woman who was a machine climb on top of me and put my member inside of her. I was in the very moment of erotic pleasure as I felt my heartbeat quickening at an alarming rate. The pleasure continued to arouse me as I was in the very heat of the climax that was in my dream. The desire was too much for me as I felt my release spilling into a tube that was hooked onto the catheter. The person in the hospital clothes removed the catheter from my spent genitalia as he emptied the seed into a large syringe. I looked at the motionless android on the other operating table as the hospital person spread her legs and inserted the syringe into her womanly flesh. The seed was emptied into her mechanical body as it served her purpose after all.

###

I woke up in the present as I was in the vast bed that I slept in. I was having a nightmare that looked very real as I saw that Dorothy was up and on top of me. She was pleasuring me as she saw the member between my legs harden up. In an instant, she inserted it into her body as she was grabbing my hands in hers. I had to overcome my nightmares as I was touching her breasts with such intensity. I was panting and moaning as I was overwhelmed with pleasure. I was inside of Dorothy as she was moving back and forth with my member pulsating inside of her. The moment of climax had taken me over as I was feeling the very heat of her body in synch of my own. I continued to moan and pant with such pleasure as we were finally worn out from such erotic desire.

"Dorothy!" I cried as I felt my release spill.

I was tired as I was spent from such an interlude that made me feel primal inside and out. I sat up as I felt Dorothy's abdomen pulsating from such pleasure. I also felt the Smith heir resonating from her womb as it was sleeping comfortably inside. When Dorothy got off from me after I pulled out of her, she noticed something glowing under the "marriage bed" as she looked at it even further. It was a strange sphere that had a red flower with a yellow square that had strange writing in the middle as well as the four cornered sides. It was the final Chakra, Muladhara, as it was glowing with such intensity. All Seven Chakras were awakened as they were ready to help us restore this world and turn it towards a golden age..., but there could also be danger ahead as well...

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: Muladhara

**Romance of the Seven Chakras**

**(A _Big O_ Story)**

**Chapter 14: Muladhara**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Big O_ because it's owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Anyway, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence and strong sexual content.)

"This world has a new order now! It has a new _god_!"

Maximilian was standing in front of the remains of Big Inferno as its headless body stood next to the desolate stagelight that it was embedded in. He wanted to operate it in order to be the master of all the Seven Chakras. He wanted to take them for himself as he wanted to preserve them to be the pure Memories that belonged to the rightful heirs to Memory. After finding that the Chakras weren't there in Cobbler's Glen, he was angry as he even found that they were hidden beyond his reach. He even tried to invade the mansion as he also saw that the Military Police were patrolling the Central District with such sharpness. He wanted to get all of the Chakras as he saw the remains of the three Megadeuses that came from the lands beyond buried next to the stagelight. They were the three that housed the parts to Big Fau as they were also the ones that can power up the headless Megadeus and destroy the one that was hidden in my mansion: Big O.

"Have Big Inferno ready for me," he said.

"Let _me_ pilot it," said Alan as he was standing next to Maximilian. "I was once one with that Megadeus, so I can do away with that black piece of garbage once and for all."

"No, Agent 271; whenever that Megadeus is complete with the parts of Carnot, Robespierre, and Fouche, I will pilot it and steal the Seven Chakras for the glory of the Union. You can do away with Roger Smith and his beloved with your weapons if you have to."

"And what about the Renegades? These meddling fools keep getting in the way of everything that has been at our disposal."

"They will die like the rest, especially Agent 340 and that boring colonel. They will be the first ones to suffer."

Maximilian saw the Union Megadeuses being carted away as he was ready to fix Big Inferno. With Alan by his side, he was ready to put a dent in the city and steal the Seven Chakras not only for the Union, but for himself. He had a lust for power as he also had his own heir growing in his sister's womb. He was all set not only to take the Union to a whole new level, but he even wanted to dance joyfully on Vera's grave. He also realized that the Seven Chakras weren't turned to soot as he still had a hunger for those pure Memories..., but for how long?

###

I was dressed in my black suit as I saw Dorothy dressed in a classy dress. She looked stunning as she not only wearing black, but she had her hair up as well. She looked beautiful as she wore a headband that had a bolder detail to it. With a pair of elegant shoes, she was fully dressed as I found her to be a lot more different than wearing that frumpy old one with stockings. I was starting to have more feelings for her as I touched her hand in mine. To our surprise, we saw Kadima roll the final Chakra around to the vast temple as she rolled it like a bowling ball. Earlier, we told everyone about the Muladhara Chakra as it was the final one to unite with the other six. When we followed Kadima into the temple hall, we saw her hand it to Jirocho and Avery as they put it on the pedestal where it goes.

"This thing is very heavy," said Avery.

"Tell me about it," said Jirocho.

"Let me guess, this one is like the one you found in your room, isn't it?"

"Yep, but if all the Seven Chakras come together, then what would happen if we see more green than sand?"

"We're just gonna have to find out, now won't we?"

The Seven Chakras were finally together as they were glowing with such a resonance all over the temple. Everyone here was present as they saw them give off such a powerful energy. The Seven Chakras were all together as they were there to bring such a power to this tragic city. To everyone's shock, Dorothy and I were drawn towards the Seven Chakras as we were being summoned to their light. Everyone had seen us vanish into the divine light as we were in a different void that was made from the energy of all seven. Even Dastun and Angel had appeared into the temple as they saw the light resonating throughout the underground.

"Master Roger! Dorothy!" yelled Norman as he saw us go into the void. "I'm begging you, don't leave me all alone!"

"What's going on?" cried Angel. "Where's Roger?"

"What happened to Dorothy?" yelled Dastun.

"They're in the void," said Phylene as she stood with her group. "With the Seven Chakras in unison, their masters who awakened them will become more powerful than the humans and androids who reside in this city. They are the Maiar that were in a constant cycle of birth, death, and resurrection."

"What are you trying to tell us?" yelled Angel.

"It's something that resonates in all of us, Agent 340. It's the romance of the Seven Chakras."

"No way!" yelled Kadima. "Are you sure?"

###

"Dorothy, since you first came to live here, I feel like I've known you forever. You know, I never answered that question you has asked me a while ago, did I? You had asked if you were human instead of an android, would _you_ and _I _have fallen in love? If things had been different like you said, maybe we _would_ have... That's _my _answer to you... and _please_ don't tell me that I'm dodging the issue. Right now, I can't seem to commit to one truth, but I know that I won't waver in doing what _needs_ to be done _or_ in going down the path that I have to take... Wait for me..."

I was in a mysterious void as I was completely naked. My hair was silver once again as I had the blue markings all over my face and body. Even my eyes are blue as they were unlike the human eyes in this city. I saw Dorothy with longer hair as it was silver like mine. She had purple markings all over her face and body like mine as she was staring at me with such sensual energy. We were drawn to each other as we held each other in our arms. Our bodies were divine and cleansed by the light as we were about to make a bold move with what was now called the romance of the Seven Chakras.

"Dorothy...," I said. "I love you more than anything, for I will love you forever until the day I die."

"Roger," she said. "I have loved you for all time, for I will always be by your side until the day I die."

"The burning love that we have for one another will _never_ be extinguished, for I have loved you with all my heart."

"My love for you has never changed, for I'll always hold you dear to me. Roger..., I love you..."

We inched each other closer as we kissed ourselves on the lips. Our passion had made us in such divine shape as we held each other in our arms. We were floating in a void as we continued to make passionate love to one another. We didn't worry about who was either on top or on the receiving end as we pleasured each other to the extent of arousal. The thing in my loins had began to harden up as I was ready to give Dorothy more pleasure and desire. I spread her legs gently as I entered deep inside of her with such primal force. She was wanting me as she never let go in this void of energy. Our love for each other had became the lifeforce for all Seven Chakras as they were glowing with such delight. They were even resonating from the underground temple beneath the city as they were lighting the whole sky in the process. The sky that was grey had been bathed in such glorious light as it showed a few patches of blue in this city. It wasn't long until everyone in this city saw the mansion expand from the Central District with such great proportions.

The mansion that was once an old bank building had turned into a huge castle as it was a place for the Maiar to live in. It was the castle of the divine protectors as it rose up above all of the Domes that resided in this city. Meanwhile, back in the void, I continued to make love to Dorothy as our energy had made us more powerful in our desire. She felt my member throbbing inside of her body as it was gently pushing back and forth. Her breathing had intensified as she was feeling the excitement that came with such sexual desire. Our bodies have finally became fully in synch as we were on a very long moment of pleasure.

###

Maximilian had seen the glow from the Chakras as he was angry at us for waking them up. With Big Inferno nearly finished, he was ready to do battle as he wanted to keep the world like it is in a veil of grey skies and a blanket of sand. He didn't like the moment of change as he got inside of the incomplete Megadeus. Turning on the buttons, he was ready to go as he didn't see the words, "Cast in the Name of God," go by nor did he be judged by the power of the gods. He was a man who was lusting for power, but he refused to believe in change for this dying world.

"Big Inferno! Action!" he yelled as he piloted the Megadeus forward from its tomb in the Eastern Docks.

Little did he know was that Android 13 was watching in the distance as she was aware of his actions. Standing by her side, there was McCordle and O'Reilly as they were fearing for the turn of the worst. The Maiar are in danger as well as the Seven Chakras, for they are the major tools in reshaping this world into a much greener one than the one that was made from sand.

"That spoiled brat," said McCordle. "No matter how well he tries to get at Roger and Dorothy, he'll lose this battle, regardless."

"Roger and Dorothy are the true rulers of this world, for they are the ones summoned by decree from the mother goddess," said Android 13.

"Let's hope that they survive with everything intact," said O'Reilly.

###

I continued to give more pleasure to Dorothy as she held onto me with such intensity. I was all over her as I was about to give my all in this long moment. Our bodies continued to resonate with such sexual desire for each other as we felt our hearts beating in synch. I swarmed Dorothy with kisses as she moaned with great pleasure inside and out. I was even kissing her bosom as I buried my head in those soft breasts of hers. When the moment of climax came, we continued to embrace our pleasure as we were unable to stop our desire. The Seven Chakras responded to our energy as they were giving off such great power. During our long moment of desire, we saw them rise up and bring power to this city as they even cleared the grey sky.

The sun was shining in the distance as it was giving life to the sand that existed all over this city. The sand was turning into dirt as it even had green grass growing all over it. Our sexual energy was resposnible for bringing something like this into the world as the wastelands became encased in dirt instead of sand. Everything was changing beyond the city as it was becoming green. When we finally reached the pinnacle of our desire, we were spent as I spilled my release. We were tired from our sexual interlude as we held each other in our arms. The energy that we had was more phenomenonal than anything as it nurtured the ground that went beyond this city.

###

Dorothy and I returned as we were in our Maiar form. Everyone from Norman to the Renegades had stared at us as we were tired from such desire. We were dressed in Japanese kimonos as we stepped in front of the statues of Shiva and Shakti. With the Seven Chakras resonating with infinite energy, we were aware that the city and its surrounding areas would be green once again. Everyone was relieved that we were alive and well as they bowed out of respect for us. We were the God Emperor and God Empress of Paradigm City as we also had a responsibility for protecting and nurturing this world like the mother goddess had prophesied long ago.

"It's good to have you two back," said Norman.

"Dude, what took you guys so long?" said Jirocho.

"Roger, Dorothy," said Kadima as she ran towards us. "Are you guys alright? What happened in there? You gotta spill the details."

"It's the romance of the Seven Chakras," said Angel.

"Well, I'll be damned," said Dastun.

The welcome was short lived as we all heard a rumbling sound coming towards us. Phylene and Tony rushed toward the entrance as they saw several attack drones coming forward. Standing in front of them was Alan Gabriel, or Agent 271, as he was thirsting for blood and glory. He leaped forward as he was standing in front of me and Dorothy. He wasn't finished with us as he wanted some payback for what he endured in the pool in the Asian Town Dome. He had his rapier unsheathed as he was ready to spill some blood. I was standing in front of him as I wasn't afraid of him, for he would meet such a more terrible fate ahead.

"I was wondering if you have blood or oil flowing beneath that stupid mask of yours?" I said.

"Don't mock me even further, Roger Smith," said Alan. "My master is coming for the Seven Chakras and he'll even do away with you and your wife."

Alan raised his rapier at me as I caught it in my hand. I bent it as it was no longer useful to him. Anger and rage boiled within Alan as he used his drill hand to strike. I threw him further away as he hit a wall. With his drill hand still itching to kill, he even pulled out his golden gun as he aimed it directly at Dorothy. He always wanted to kill her despite the fact that she made the transition to being human. He wanted to kill not only her, but the unborn child that was resting inside of her as he was ready to pull the trigger on his gun.

"Give my regards to Dr. Wayneright," he said heartlessly.

Just as he was about to shoot, Angel got in front of her as she took the bullet in her stead. Pain rushed in the wound in her shoulder as she saw Alan using his drill arm to strike not only Dorothy, but at me along with our child as well. Aiming her gun at him, Angel shot off his drill hand as it fell to the floor. Enraged, he lunged at us as I got up and murmured an incantation.

"What the hell are you mumbling about, you annoying kitty?" screamed Alan as he saw a ring of markings around him. "You're making a mistake into sending me to oblivion!

I clasped in prayer. "Ye...Guilty!"

Alan vanished along with his hand, gun, and bent up rapier as he was banished into a void of darkness. The battle wasn't over as I saw Phylene get out her bazooka as she blew away some of the attack drones. It wasn't long until Norman joined the battle as he got out his gatling gun and blew away the ones that were coming up from behind. Tony, Avery, and Jirocho joined the battle as well as they got out their weapons and took out a few more. The attack drones were no more when Dastun rushed in and destroyed the last one. The battle may have been won, but the worst was about to come forward in a terrifying form.

"There goes the neighborhood," said Dastun.

"Is that really the last of them?" asked Kadima as she stood next to me and Dorothy.

"Don't... count on it..." said Angel as she was clutching at her shoulder.

"Hey! Hold on!" cried Dastun as he rushed forward to catch her.

"Dastun, take Angel to the hospital," I said. "I'll deal with the threat that's coming forth."

"Be careful," said Dorothy as she saw me kiss her on her lips.

I raised the watch to my lips. "Big O! Showtime!"

###

Maximilian had did some damage to some of the Domes that were closed off from the outside world with the wrath of Big Inferno. He was equipped with the remains of the three foreign Megadeuses as he was blasting everything with Robespierre's sound weapon. He loved the thrill of destroying everything as he saw Big O emerge from the concrete. He wanted to do battle as he was ready to attack with Big Inferno. I couldn't let that megalomaniac do any more damage to this city as I fired Big O's eyebeams at the defective Megadeus.

Big Inferno continued to lunge forward as he attacked Big O with his sound weapon. The powerful blast knocked Big O down as I was trying to move in the pilot seat. I remembered the last battle with Big Inferno when Alan Gabriel was piloting him as he tried to attack me after the drones snatched Dorothy and trashed my home. This time, that terrible Megadeus had the weapons of the foreign Megadeuses that came here from abroad. I didn't want to cave into terror as I maneuvered Big O to get up and face Big Inferno.

"This world is better off _not_ to change from the sands!" yelled Maximilian.

"You're nothing but a monstrous megalomaniac who thirsts for power!" I cried. "The Megadeus that you're piloting is nothing more than a defective chimera that can fall apart at any minute!"

"I've had it with all of your bullshit! You and that gynoid bitch have been nothing but trouble from the beginning!"

"I hate to say this to you, that if you do away with me and Dorothy and steal the Seven Chakras, you'll inherit a row of soot balls and a sinking city."

I saw Big Inferno's hand lunge at me as it turned into a drill and struck Big O's face. The intensity that Maximilian had felt in doing that blow made him feel more powerful as he was about to give Big O another taste of his wrath. To his shock, he saw the weapons from Big Inferno fall apart as he was trying to hold together in that defective Megadeus. He was losing as he was screaming out a tantrum that a baby could throw.

"The Seven Chakras belong to the Maiar, _not_ to the Union!" said a female voice.

"Who's there?" screamed Maximilian.

"Someone who is giving you a warning, a warning from the mother goddess!"

"Show yourself, you stupid bitch! I'm not afraid of you pathetic false gods!"

"Didn't the soul of the one called Schwarzwald tell your cohort that a Megadeus _chooses_ its _Dominus_? Didn't your compatriot possess the infernal _foolishness_ of both man and machine before he first sink into the wires of this defective machine?"

"I will eliminate this Maiar scum and steal the Seven Chakras for the sake of the rightful heirs to Memory, the Union!"

The mother goddess appeared in a more terrifying form. "You will _never_ steal the Seven Chakras, for the rightful heirs to Memory are the ones with just and kind hearts. As for that defective Megadeus, you are not its true _Dominus_ because something like that chooses one to control the power of the gods, created by man; one who is able to arrive at the commitment to one truth! This battle is _not _the case with _you_!"

It wasn't long until he saw Big O open his arm as the Thunder Cannon emerged to strike. The weapon fired at Big Inferno as it dealt him a nasty blow in the gut. Maximilian couldn't handle any more damage to him as he saw the words on the screen. They were the words that he didn't want to see as they read, "Ye Guilty," right in front of his eyes. He emerged from the cockpit as he got out of the broken Megadeus and fled the scene. It would never be the last time that I've heard of him, for he would swear vengeance when the time was right.

"This isn't over yet..., _Dominus_!" he snarled as he disappeared into the shadows.

###

Dastun carried Angel in his arms as he took her over to his cop car. Knowing that she was injured, he had to take her in for medical attention for her injured shoulder as she was feeling the pain rush all over her body. It wasn't long until Dorothy came out along with Norman, Kadima, and the Renegades as they saw the sky become blue in such a long time. There were trees growing from the old abandoned buildings as they sprouted fruit to feed this city. The lands outside the city have gotten greener as the sky had warm sunlight instead of grey clouds. The Domes stayed still, but there were signs that the sunlight had peered through the shattered glass.

Paradigm City had not only become a city of amnesia over the years, but it gained green recognition as it entered into an era of prosperity. The Renegades have gotten their wish as they would also be ready to make a civilization of their own. Paradigm City may have been the only place that stands, but there would be later civilizations that would follow afterwards. It wasn't long until everyone saw me come forward as I was more divine like Dorothy. I saw her run towards me as she hugged me with such love. We returned to normal as we were in the same clothes before we went into the void together. When I saw Dastun drive off with Angel, he was on his way to the hospital as he gave us a salute. I returned the favor as I was very tired from my battle.

When we walked back towards the Central District, we saw that the mansion became a castle as it stood high with regality and care. It was my home as well as Dorothy's and Norman's, for we cherished the place that was once an old bank building that we see today. The sky was blue for the first time in such a long era as the city was bathed in the warm sunlight. I was grateful that the sun was shining with such intensity and such warmth. It wasn't long until I saw the Renegades getting to take their leave out of this city.

"It's been swell working with you," said Jirocho.

"It's too bad that we can't stick around," said Tony.

"Take care of yourselves," said Avery.

"What about _you_?" asked Dorothy.

"We're on our way to make a civilization down south," said Phylene. "We're gonna call our new home, Tangramayne. As for _you_, Roger Smith, take care of Dorothy and your new child. By the way, there is a new helper to stay with you."

Kadima stayed at our side as she had her backpack in her hands while standing next to Norman. He didn't mind her having her around as she would be a big help and addition to the Smith household. We later saw the Renegades take off in their armored car as they left the city to go south. I was aware that they would make a civilization that would be a just one, regardless.

###

Angel sat in a hospital bed as she had her shoulder bandaged up. She saw the sun shining in the blue sky as she was thankful that the city was having more greener aspects. She saw the green trees and grass growing all over the old buildings as they covered them like moss. She even hoped that the rest of the world would become dirt and grass instead of sand as it had a long way to go in such a slow process. To her surprise, she saw my home as it was transitioned into a vast castle that emerged from the form of the old bank building that it once was. She knew that Dorothy and I were the divine Maiar who would bring this world life from the darkness as we were like the gods that roamed the wastelands.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dastun as he came into her hospital room.

"I'm fine, but you should see the castle outside," answered Angel.

"I've already seen it. You know, that place used to be an old bank building."

"This world we live in... It's starting to become more greener than normal."

"This place may have some green all over it, but it'll take a slow process to get the rest of it."

They watched the castle as it was as higher than the Domes in the city. It was a place that used to be an old bank building, for it was something that was forged by the gods. There were new rulers in this city, and Dorothy and I were the ones who ruled with just and kind hearts. That reason was the promise that was made to all of the people in this city as it had sunlight shining everywhere with such a radiance.

###

McCordle saw the sunlight shining all over the city as he knew that the Seven Chakras would bring it more greener aspects. His prophecy of us awakening the Seven Chakras was fulfilled as he saw the trees emerge along with the grass. He was grateful that the city had a new greener aspect as it was something that had defied the wastelands. It was the start of the golden age of Paradigm City as the light from the sky had shined all over the Domes. McCordle even saw the castle that emerged from within as it was a newer form of the mansion. He even knew that Dorothy and I were there to be the destined rulers of this city, for we were the Maiar that were made to restore this world one step at a time.

"What's with the castle?" asked O'Reilly as he walked and stood next to McCordle.

"That castle, Mr. O'Reilly, is the place that used to be an old bank building," he said. "It's the place that was Roger's home after all."

"And what of the baby inside of Dorothy?"

"The unborn child will become the Holy Mother," said Android 13 as she came forward in a short red dress. "Olivia will lead the people into an age that will bring this world to a standstill. Soon, when she grows up, she will face the Union once again, for she will also have a child of her own."

"And what about that child, pray tell?" asked McCordle.

"The child will lead us into battle against those who would embrace the touch of the wasteland, but Olivia will first inherit the very same prophecies that were given to her."

"I see...," said O'Reilly. "And what about one of the orphan in your care, Android 13?"

"Kadima is sent to take care of the Smith household, for she is also a Maiar like Norman Burg and the Divine Ones. She will never age despite the fact that she will have the body of a teenage girl."

"And what about that Angel woman? Does she have a purpose in life among Paradigm City's golden age?"

"Angel will meet a man who is a close friend to our Order," said McCordle. "Unfortunately, tragedy will claim them, but their children will safely."

"Will Angel ever see her children grow?"

"Angel will die giving birth to her twins," said Android 13. "It will be said that she will entrust the twins to my care for the time being as they will also have her golden hair. In time, they will give their assistance to Olivia in her purpose in becoming the Holy Mother later on in life."

McCordle, along with O'Reilly and Android 13 had continued to look at the blue sky as it was a sign of renewal. As for the prophecies of the future ahead, they had a long way to go before they came to pass. The people who stood staring at the sky were prophets that stood by the righteous as they were also sensing the power of the Holy Mother stirring from within the city. There would be a new chapter brewing in the saga of this world, for there would be further prophecies that would follow afterwards in a time of uncertainty.

###

Nine Months Later...

"Come on, Dorothy!" I cried as I was with her in our room. "You can do it! Please push!"

I was with her as she was going into labor. The pain and intensity had overwhelmed her as she felt the baby's head emerge slowly. Norman and Kadima stayed at the end of the bed as they had the hot water and towels ready. After nine months of work and protecting the city, I had my work cut out as not only being a negotiator, but a Maiar who stayed close to his family as well. I stayed by Dorothy's side as she was pushing further in the intensity of labor. When Norman took one of the towels, he caught the baby as he cleaned it off carefully and cut the cord with a pair of hospital scissors.

"It's a girl, sir," he said as he held the crying baby.

"Whoa, she looks like Roger," said Kadima.

"What will you name the baby? The little one needs a name after all."

Norman handed me over the baby as she was crying with a loud cry. I placed the little girl in Dorothy's arms as she had the features of both of us. The baby had black hair like me as she had Dorothy's chin. She was beautiful as she resembled the both of us. We named the baby Olivia as she was the Smith heir that was considered a huge part of our family. We even welcomed Kadima from the orphanage as she was there not only to be helping out, but she became a huge part of our household as well. When I looked out the window, I saw the sky as it was grey with rain, but I also knew that the sun would shine after the cloudburst. As for the purpose of the Seven Chakras, they were glowing from the place that was hidden in the underground, for they were a reminder that held firm to the world becoming more greener in the upcoming golden age. Somehow, Dorothy and I became the rulers of this city of amnesia, but there would be times that we need to protect those who we care about dearly, for we also had Olivia joining our family of people

"Welcome to the world, Olivia," I said.

Norman and Kadima left the room as we were wanting to be alone to be with the new baby. The little one was as cute as a button as she was starting to get a little fidgety. She was hungry as she was crying for some food. Dorothy revealed one of her breasts from her nightgown as she pressed Olivia close to it. The baby latched on as she tasted her mother's milk with such contentment. I was happy to have the little girl come into our lives as she was resting comforting in her mother's arms. I was astonished at the affection that Dorothy had for the little girl suckling from her breast as she was looking at her with such curiosity. Over the months, she had experienced symptoms of pregnancy from morning sickness to hormonal changes as she even had milk in her breasts. I was also welcome to the change for Dorothy as I stood by her side when she held our child in her arms..., our daughter, Olivia.

"It's interesting that we made this child together," said Dorothy as she was nursing our newborn daughter. "She looks like you, Roger."

"Don't forget, she has your chin," I said.

"She has your raven hair, you know."

"She may have been born into this world, but she has a prophecy of her own, for she has to grow up first before any of this come to pass."

**We Have Come to Terms**


End file.
